Almas Gêmeas?
by Dai
Summary: Às vezes, estamos tão cegos que não nos demos conta quando estamos de frente com a nossa Alma Gêmea. E vocês? Acreditam que há uma pessoa perfeita para cada um de nós? Sanosuke não acreditava....Capítulo 11 on line
1. Surpresa

    Oiiii, tudo bem com vocês????                 

                 Bom este é o meu primeiro fic, e pode não ter ficado lá essas coisas mas eu não vou saber se não fizerem um review ou me mandarem suas opiniões...nossa comecei bem, incomodando!!!.

                   Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence e eu sei que vocês sabem disso, afinal eu não conheço tanto

a história do Japão e não teria tanta criatividade pra escrever  Samurai X....só louco pensaria que isso é de minha autoria!!

                 Bem vou parar de enrolar e vamos a história...

                 Trata-se de uma pequena história sobre o Sano(que eu amoooo ^_^ ) e sobre mais alguém.... não escrevi sobre ele e a Megumi porque eu realmente não gosto da mulher raposa...

               Fãs da Megumi por favor não leiam!!!

**Almas Gêmeas ???**

****

****

**Capítulo 1**

**Surpresa**

Sanosuke caminhava rapidamente pelas ruas de Tókyo, pensando no que faria agora que fora despejado do albergue pra vagabundos, e além disso tinha muita fome...adivinhem pra onde ele estava indo?

Sano :  "Estou precisando comprar algumas brigas pra arrumar um bom dinheiro e de quebra faço exercício...."

                  Estava tão compenetrado em seus pensamentos (também isso é tão comum, tadinho do cabeça de galo)  que......

Voz:  - BAKA !!!

 Sano:  - Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção...

Voz : - Tu deveria prestar mais atenção por onde anda seu BAKA!!

 Sano :  - Olha garota, eu estava tentando ser gentil, mas tu és uma grossa, sem educação !!!! 

Garota:  - Ohoh, queira me desculpar CAVALHEIRO mas eu estou com muita pressa,adeus!!!

Sano:   - Que garota mais mal educada! Se bem que ela me lembra um pouco a Jou-chan.....

                  Dizendo isso retirou-se, mas uma coisa ele não podia negar: ela era muito bonita, mais muito grossa, seus cabelos eram cor de ônix

 ( uma pedra negra) compridos (estilo o da professora Misuke de SCC ) e os olhos eram cor de mel...

            " Mais como eu reparei em tudo isso? Acho que desde que aquela raposa foi embora eu to carente"

( que pena !!)

******************************

     No Dojo Kamyia.....

Kenshin :  - Kaoru-dono !!!

Kaoru :  - O QUE FOI KENSHIN ? (dizendo isso deu um soco na cabeça dele)

Kenshin : -  OROOOOOOO.....

Kaoru : - Não grite comigo, acabei de acordar ( que folgada!!), mas o que tu querias comigo?

Kenshin:  -Oro, este servo só queria avisar que o almoço está pronto. E o Yahiko ?

 Kaoru:  - Ele não levantou ainda? 

               Kenshin fez que não com a cabeça.

Kaoru: - Bom, ele esta muito cansado, treinamos duro até tarde ontem, cada dia esse moleque me surpreende mais.... 

             - Ahh! Kenshin! Esqueci de avisar que uma prima minha vai chegar aqui hoje pra passar um tempo conosco....tu reconheceria logo já que é muito parecida comigo...

Yahiko: - Então deve ser uma BUSU também!! Não achas Kenshin ?

Kenshin: - Oro, este servo acha que...

 Kaoru (dando vários socos nele) – Cala a boca Kenshin!!!( como o amor é lindo... e muito gentil) e também seu moleque senta aí que  o almoço ta pronto!!

Sano: - Oi gente!!!

Kaoru: - Era só quem faltava, tava demorando muito mesmo...

 Sano : - Há! Que isso Jou-chan, não vai negar comida pra um desabrigado ?

Kenshin; - Oro, este servo não entendeu! Como assim desabrigado?

 Sano: - É que faz tempo que ninguém me paga bem por uma briga, então fui expulso do albergue

Kaoro: - Quem manda gastar todo o dinheiro que tu ganhas em sake!!!

Kenshin: - Kaoru- dono, este servo pede para que deixe Sano ficar aqui...

 Sano(dando um tapa em Kenshin) – Isso aí Kenshin amigão!!!!

          ( e com cara de cachorro sem dono pra Kaoru) – Deixa vai Jou-chan??

  Yahiko: - É BUSU!!!Deixa duma vez ele ficar aqui, já que passa mais tempo aqui do que em qualquer lugar .  (é verdade, concordo plenamente)

Kaoru: - O Sano pode ficar mais porque  Kenshin me pediu e não porque esse moleque mal educado...

Kenshin(sorrindo pra Kaoru) – Bom vamos comer Kaoru-dono??? 

Kaoru(vermelha pelo jeito que Kenshin olhou pra ela) –  ...sim vamos... 

                Kenshin e Sano apenas sorriram do tão "silencioso" almoço e foram finalmente comer..

                "Obrigada Jou-chan" – pensou Sanosuke 

*******************               

               Algum tempo depois.....

Kenshin foi lavar roupa enquanto Kaoru e Yahiko foram treinar.

               "Eu sei que nunca poderia tocá-la mais já é maravilhoso poder admirar a dona das mais lindas safiras deste mundo"

             Sano viu que Kenshin foi lavar roupa e foi conversar com ele....

Kenshin: - Sano, este servo notou que ultimamente tu anda bebendo sake além do que pode suportar.... 

 Sano: - É impressão sua Kenshin 

             Kenshin viu a expressão triste de Sanosuke, logo percebeu que estava mentindo, decidiu então  tocar no assunto, pois Kaoru já tinha comentado com ele e definitivamente eles estavam ficando preocupados...

              Sanosuke viu que Kenshin estava pensativo, pois ele falava com ele e não obtinha resposta

Sano:  – Por que pergunta isso agora Kenshin? Está tão evidente que aquela maldita mulher raposa me deixou sem ânimo e talvez até sem vontade de brigar...

Kenshin: - Oro, este servo não estava prestando atenção...mas então tem a ver com a Megume-san ? ( quando ele fala isso aparece aquelas gotinhas na cabeça de Sanosuke)

Sano(percebendo o que tinha falado) – Eu com saudade daquela MULHER RAPOSA?Estas louco Kenshin?!!!!

Kenshin: - Oro!Este servo percebeu que ela te magoou muito quando te deixou para se casar com aquele inglês...

Sano: - É a aquela raposa não se conformava em ter o meu coração, ela pensava que eu não era suficiente e que não poderia dar o futuro que ela queria....acho que ela tem razão quanto a isso...

               Quando viu que novamente a magoa que sentia era mais forte que a si próprio ele tapou a boca...

Kenshin:  - Não se preocupe Sano, este servo já estava desconfiado disso, tudo isso é muito natural afinal tu e a Megume-san estavam namorando, não condeno o que ela fez mais acho que foi errado, pois olha o estado que tu ficaste?

Sano: - Nossa, Kenshin to tão mal assim?

Kenshin:  - Claro, este servo percebeu que tu não trocas mais nem as bandagens que trocava quase todo o dia..

(quando falou isso Sanosuke caiu pra trás)      

Sano: - Bem, me entenda eu tinha que ter uma desculpa até criar coragem pra dizer o que sentia...

Kenshin:  - Este servo entende Sano...

                " Eu não sei o que faria se a Kaoru-dono cansasse de me esperar e se casasse com outro, acho que eu morreria"

Kaoru:  -  Ei Yahiko! Espera aí nós não terminamos ainda...

    Kaoru e Yahiko vinham se aproximando( na verdade correndo) de Kenshin e Sanosuke

Yahiko :  - Ei BUSU, eu tenho que ir! Prometi que ia ajudar a Tsubame lá no Akabeko e também não quero ficar traumatizado com a presença de duas BUSUS o resto do dia!

Kaoru: -  Espere moleque eu sou sua mestra.....

                  Nem adiantou dizer isso Yahiko já tinha ido embora...

Sano: - Como assim duas busus?

 Kenshin:  - Oro? É que uma prima da Kaoru-dono esta vindo passar uns tempos aqui, e como a Kauro-dono disse que ela se parecia com ela...

Kaoru (dando literalmente uma surra no pobre Kenshin) – Como assim? O que tu estás dizendo? 

Kenshin (quase desmaiado) – OROOOOO...

Sano: - Não fala assim da Jou-chan Kenshin!                  (parece que alguém aprendeu alguma coisa com a raposa)

Kenshin :  - ORO?Este servo não acha Kaoru-dono uma BUSU...

              Kaoru ficou da cor de um tomate quando ele disse isso, afinal não era segredo pra ninguém que ela e Kenshin se amavam apenas ambos não tinham coragem de se declarar...

 Sano: "Ela era parecida com a Jou-chan, meu Deus!! Será.... ( o Sanosuke pensando de novo, vai chover!Ou talvez não já que não é nada produtivo ^_^ )

****************************

                Longe da li......

Moça:  - Senhor! Tu podes me dizer se o Dojo Kamyia ainda está muito longe?

Senhor:   -  Claro! É daqui umas duas quadras!

 Moça :  - Obrigado!

              E se dirigiu ao caminho que  o Senhor indicou pra ela

              "Se eu não fosse tão BAKA, tinha chegado logo, e também se não fosse por aquele cara de um tempo atrás eu não tinha perdido o mapa que a Kaoru fez pra mim, mas se bem que ele era bem bonito, definitivamente não era de se jogar fora...BAKA!!!"

                    Bate com a mão na cabeça                   ( que violenta, é parente da Kaoru mesmo....brincadeira!!)

Moça:  -No que eu estava pensando? – fala pra si mesma.

****************************

                No Dojo...

   Kaoru : - Minha prima estas demorando, não achas Kenshin?

Kenshin : - Oro? Onde ela mora Kaoru-dono?

 Kaoru : - Na Inglaterra, ela mandou-me uma carta dizendo que precisava de um mapa, e também disse o dia e a hora que ia chegar, na verdade eu to louca pra vê-la faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos!!

Sano: - Inglaterra Jou-chan? E tu mandaste o mapa que ela pediu?

                   Kaoru percebeu que a Inglaterra trazia más recordações pra Sanosuke e depois iria perguntar pra Kenshin se ele conversou com Sano.

Kaoru – Baka- mentalmente

Kaoru: -Sim, Sano mandei o mapa que ela me pediu..

Kenshin: - Kaoru-dono, quer que eu saia pra procurá-la? 

Kaoru:-  Mais tu não a conheces Kenshin!

Kenshin: - ORO? É verdade mais este servo reconheceria logo alguém parecido contigo...

  Kaoru (completamente vermelha) – É verdade Kenshin?

Kenshin: - OROOO? Sim Kaoru-dono

 Sano:- Acho que to sobrando....

             Os dois ficaram vermelhos e não se encararam durante algum tempo...

Kaoru: - Vamos esperar mais um pouco, então saímos para procurá-la...

             Mas...

Voz : - Ei Kaoru! Quanto tempo!!!!

 Sano:      "Essa voz, esse cabelo, olhos cor de mel.....

                  Não pode ser!! Aquela grossa...

                  Pensando bem ela é bem bonita, até que poderia ser sim!!   Sanasuke Sagara no que tu estás pensando?"

           CONTINUA........BOM NA VERDADE DEPENDE DE VOCÊS, MENTIRA NÃO DEPENDE NADA SE EU QUISER CONTINUO ESCREVENDO!! ( BRINCADEIRA  ^_^ X   !!!! )

       Dei uma revisada nele, tava cheio de coisa errada...mas acho que agora ficou melhor...

       Me mandem a opinião de vocês por favor, pra mim é muiiiiiito importante!!! Deixem um review ou mandem um e–mail para dai_rs@bol.com.br !! Mesmo que seja pra dizer que estava horrível!! Ou se quiserem elogiar podem fazer isso também! Juro que não fico brava! 

        Beijos a todos, e esperem que ainda tem mais capítulos pra mim incomodar vocês!!

 DAI


	2. Da água pro vinho

        Oiiiii, tudo bom????

Bom na verdade eu não sei se tem alguém lendo o que eu estou escrevendo....mas neste capítulo eu tive que mudar um pouco o temperamento da prima da Kaoru, afinal eu tenho que aproximar meu par romântico!!

O Sano ta bem mudado porque ele foi trocado por alguém isso fez ele perder sua vontade de brigar(o que?? ORO o negócio é sério mesmo!!!), e nada melhor que um novo amor( primeiramente grosseria a 1ª vista!!!) pra curar outro!!! 

Não vou incomodar mais.....

Haaa.....Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence****

**Capítulo 2**

**Da Água pro vinho **(acho que todos sabem porque deste título!!!!!)

Kaoru (abraçando a moça) - Quanto tempo Kitsune!!!!!Eu estava com saudade, e como tu estas diferente!!(reparando no jeito ocidental de se vestir da moça)

Kitsune : - Faz muito tempo mesmo!!!Eu também estava com saudade de ti !!! (se soltando do abraço da prima ) A cidade esta muito diferente!

Apesar de ter nascido aqui fui quando era pequena pra Inglaterra, não podia estar tudo igual, né!!!!

Kaoru : - Sim realmente não podia!! ( e as duas riram)

Kitsune :- Estou muito feliz por passar um tempo aqui contigo Kaoru.....

      Enquanto conversavam Kitsune não reparou em volta e principalmente em QUEM estava lá...até que.....

Kitsune (visivelmente surpresa) : - Não pode ser.....

Kaoru (olhando pra ela com cara de que não entendeu): - O que?

Kitsune (apontando pro Sano): - O QUE AQUELE GROSSO DESAJEITADO FAZ AQUI?????????

Kaoru (agora sim não entendendo nada): Da onde tu conheces o Sanosuke?

Sano(já se irritando) : -EI GAROTA TU ÉS UMA ESTÚPIDA!!!!BEM QUE EU TINHA ACHADO TEU JEITO PARECIDO COM O DA JOU-CHAN!!!!!!!

Kaoru( se irritando também) – Como assim??? Ta me chamando de estúpida??? Olha que eu te coloco no olho da rua!!!

Sano(continuando) –NADA CONTRA TI JOU- CHAN.....ESSA GAROTA AÍ QUE NEM ME CONHECE FICA FAZENDO ESCÂNDALO!!!!!!

Kitsune(com muita raiva) –Escândalo EU??Eu ao contrário de certas pessoas sou muito educada....e quanto a ti não seria muito difícil saber como tu é.....

Sano: - COMO ASSIM????

Kitsune: - Uma pessoa com esse cabelinho, esta roupa, e esse jeito só pode viver de favores dos outros e dormir num albergue!!!

Kaoru( que já tinha voltado ao normal e agora só observava): -Acertou!!!!!

Kitsune(com um sorrisinho debochado) – Eu sabia!!!!

Sano( já se controlando)- Ta garota tudo bem!! A gente não se conhece apenas se pexou por aí.....

Kitsune agora finalmente reparando que tinha mais alguém no pátio do dojo....

Kitsune:- Kaoru? Quem é aquele ruivinho que parece uma mulher? É seu namorado?? (pensaram que eu tinha esquecido o 

Kenshin, né!!!!)

Sano:- Ainda por cima diz que é educada,  é uma metida também.....

Kitsune(virando- se pra ele)- O QUÊ!!!!!!REPITA......

Kenshin vendo que ia começar tudo de novo.....

Kenshin: -OROO!!!Este servo chama-se Kenshin Himura, e não sou o namorado da Kaoru-dono "mais bem que eu queria", sou apenas um andarilho que foi abrigado gentilmente neste dojo....

Kaoru sentiu uma facada nisso que ele disse "apenas um andarilho???Não Kenshin tu és muito mais que isso!!" pensou

Kitsune: - Prazer em conhece-lo Sr. Himura!!

               -E pra certas pessoas pararem de me chamar de grossa irei me apresentar.....

              -  Meu nome é Kitsune Kamiya e como todos já sabem sou a prima da Kaoru, moro na Inglaterra, e será um prazer passar um tempo aqui com vocês!!

Sano(espantado com a mudança dela): -O prazer será nosso( nossa que mudança!!!!), meu nome é Sanosuke Sagara....

Kenshin(reparando em como ela falava): -Este servo esta impressionado em como Kitsune-dono fala bem o japonês, apesar do tempo que ficou fora.....

Kaoru: - É verdade Kenshin!!Nem parece que tu ficaste tanto tempo fora....

Kitsune: - Sim, meu pai insistiu pra que além do inglês que obrigatóriamente eu deveria saber, que não deixasse de estudar japonês, quem sabe um dia eu precisasse?? Além de ser a língua do meu país natal....

Kaoru olhou pros lados e viu que estava faltando algo muito importante......

Kaoru:- Onde estão tuas bagagens Kitsune?

Kitsune(se lembrando): -Lembra-se que eu te mandei uma carta dizendo o dia em que ia chegar???

Kaoru : - Sim....

Kitsune:- Bom, eu cheguei antes do previsto e fui pra um hotel.....

Kenshin:- Por que Kitsune-dono não veio pra cá?

Kitsune:- Bem Sr. Himura, já era muito tarde e além de não querer incomodar, eu não sabia como chegar aqui sem o mapa ....e não tava a fim de revirar minhas coisas pra pegá-lo aquela hora.......Então hoje de manhã resolvi vir pra cá, só que não tinha como trazer as malas sozinha....então pedi ao senhor que cuidava do hotel pra traze-las ao dojo Kamiya mais tarde...aí eu fui dar uma volta e "encontrei o Sr. Sagara" e acabei perdendo o mapa...

Kaoru:- Mas se ele não trazer as malas Kitsune???

Sano(já sentindo uma vontade de bater em quem passar Kitsune pra trás) : - A gente vai lá e arranca tudo dele....

Kitsune(virando-se para Sano e sorrindo)- Obrigada!!!Mais acho que não vai ser necessário....

             Quando terminaram de falar isso alguém chega na porta do dojo...

Senhor:- Desculpe mais eu vim entregar umas coisas, aqui é o Dojo Kamiya,né? 

Kitsune:- Sim pode deixar aqui, por favor....

Senhor:- Vou precisar de ajuda.....

          Sano e Kenshin então foram ajudar o senhor....

Sano:- Nossa Kitsune!!!!!Tu trouxeste a Inglaterra inteira aqui???

Kitsune( acompanhando o senhor) :- Thank you very much.....and.... Good night!

Kenshin:- OROOO! 

Kitsune:- Desculpe, agradeci e desejei boa noite....

Todos(com cara de ORO): Haaaaaa

Kitsune: -Além do que eu não podia ficar tanto tempo longe e não trazer nada pra minha priminha!!!!!(que meigo essa garota tem 2 personalidades!!!!)

Kaoru(não se agüentando de curiosidade)- O que tu trouxe pra mim!!!Vamos lá pra dentro arrumar tudo e me mostre!!!!Kenshin, Sanosuke poderiam levar as malas lá pra dentro???

                E adiantava dizer que não???

   Como Kenshin não tinha nada pra fazer, era muito cedo para começar a fazer o jantar, lavar roupa e varrer o dojo ele já tinha feito...

               Sentou no alpendre do dojo e começou a conversar com Sanosuke que já estava lá...

Kenshin :- Este servo reparou que tu não tiravas o olhos da Kitsune-dono (nossa!!!Que observador.....)

Sano: "............"

Kenshin (insistindo): - Ela é muito bonita, não nega que é parente da Kaoru-dono em vários sentidos......

Sano: - Tu sabes que estas muito cedo pra este tipo de coisa Kenshin, nem faz tanto tempo que aquela raposa foi embora... E além do mais, quem tu pensa que é pra falar disso, já faz muito tempo que gosta da Jou-chan e não fala nada....

Kenshin (pego desprevenido) – OROOO!!!Este servo vai preparar o banho da Kaoru-dono....

Sano(levantando-se e indo até a saída do dojo): - Eu vou dar uma volta e vou ver se trago o Yahiko comigo....pro jantar nós tamo aí já!!Tchau!!

Kenshin: - Oro, Tchau.

****************** 

            Enquanto preparava o jantar :

Kitsune: - Sr. Himura?

Kenshin: - Oro? Este servo esta fazendo o jantar. O que quer Kitsune-dono?

Kitsune:- Tu gostas da minha prima, não gosta Sr. Himura??

Kenshin:- OROOOOOO!!!!!Este servo não entendeu....

Kitsune(reparando em como ele se sentiu incomodado):- Sr. Himura, Kaoru esta no banho e eu só queria conversar, mas entendo que não queira falar disso comigo....

"Ela parece muito educada mesmo, a criação ocidental é facilmente notada.....e as "heranças" de família também!!"Kenshin riu do próprio pensamento deixando uma Kitsune sem entender nada....então quando estava saindo 

Kenshin:- Kitsune-dono?

Kitsune(virando-se pra encará-lo): - Sim, Sr. Himura?

Kenshin:- Obrigado, mais este servo prefere ser chamado de Kenshin.....

Kitsune(sorrindo): - Claro como quiser KENSHIN!!!!!

       E retirou-se....

"Como se parece com minha Kaoru-dono.....ORO minha???"pensou......

"Sim por que não" respondendo mentalmente e com isso abriu um lindo sorriso.

         Depois que terminou de se arrumar Kaoru foi procurar a prima, e encontrou a mesma na parte de fora do dojo....

Kaoru(se aproximando):- O que faz aqui sozinha?

Kitsune: What????(é parente do Kenshin também...OROOO ^_^X !!!!) Nada Kaoru!Eu apenas estava olhando o céu e imaginando como é bom ter voltado.....

           Enquanto isso Sano chega na porta do dojo com Yahiko a tirar colo.....

Yahiko(sendo segurado pelo braço) :- ME SOLTA SEU CRISTA DE GALO, nós já chegamos!!!!!!

Sano(soltando o braço dele)- Ta agora até tudo bem....

Yahiko(procurando por alguém) :- Cadê a outra BUSU, que é parente da Kaoro???

Sano(apontando pra elas que vinham pra cima de Yahiko) : - Estão vindo pra ca....acho que escutaram...

Kitsune e Kauro: - QUEM É BUSU SEU MOLEQUE????

Yahiko( na maior calma)- Vocês!!!!!

Vozes (quem serão??) – ORA SEU MOLEQUE

As duas juntas deram um soco na cabeça do Yahiko....

Kenshin aparecendo agora pra salvar Yahiko.....

Kenshin(apareu na porta e levou um golpe de shinai na cabeça) – OROOOOOOO(se recuperando).....o jantar esta pronto....Yahiko já vi que conheceu a Kitsune-dono...

Yahiko:- Sim, outra BUSU pra atormentar meu sono...

Kitsune: - ORA SEU PIVETE.....

Kenshin(com um gota na cabeça) –Vamos jantar...

Sano: - Sim vamos to morrendo de fome!!!!

Kaoru: -Imagina se não ....

Kenshin apenas sorriu. Todos foram finalmente jantar....

******************************** 

Depois do jantar

Kitsune:- Parabéns Kenshin, tava muito bom!!!

Yahiko: -Sorte nossa a feiosa não ter cozinhado hoje....

Sano: - É verdade, não sei como não teve um troço ainda Kenshin 

           Kaoru pegando tudo que via pra jogar no Sano, acabou errando já que esse usou Kenshin como escudo....

Kenshin(quase desmaiado) –OROOOOOOOOOOOOO.......este servo acha que vai dormir agora, boa noite!!!!

E desmaiou....

Kaoru :- Olha que tu fizeste Sanosuke!!! Era pra acertar em ti....

Sano: Enlouqueceu!!!Vou levar ele pro quarto.....

Kaoru: - E você Yahiko?? Vá pra cama!! Ta muito tarde....

Yahiko: - Eu não obedeço a uma BUSU

          Kaoru deu com a Shinai na cabeça dele....

Kaoru:- Pronto agora vai dormir...Kitsune me ajuda aqui...

           Esta que estava só observando

Kitsune(surpresa com a atitude da prima) – Claro.....

Kitsune: - Onde eu vou dormir?

Kaoru: - Já falamos sobre isso...no meu quarto, não ser que queira dormir com Sano e Kenshin no quarto dos fundos....

Kitsune: - Não!!! Claro que não...mais eu vou incomodar???

Kaoru: - Não...agora vamos dar um jeito nessa louça e vamos dormir também...( ORO!!! a Kaoru trabalhando.....)

Kitsune: - Claro

********************************* 

               Durante a noite Kitsune não conseguia dormir, não sabia o que tinha, mas resolveu ir ficar um pouco na parte externa do dojo.....

           "Não sei o que eu tenho , simplesmente não consigo dormir.....acho que deveria ter contado a Kaoru o verdadeiro motivo de eu ter vindo pra cá...." pensou

            Estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos que não reparou que alguém se aproximava.....(adivinha quem????)

Voz: - O que faz acordada a essa hora???

Kitsune(levando um susto, mais logo reconheceu a voz): - Eu não consigo dormir Sr. Sagara.....

Sano(indo até ela e ficando bem próximo): - Por favor me chame de Sanosuke...ou melhor de Sano

Kitsune(sorrindo): - Claro como quiser!!! Por que aquele moleque chamou você de crista de galo??

Sano: - É assim que a raposa me chamava....

Kitsune(baixando os olhos que antes estavam encarando Sano) –Entendo.... a tua namorada.... 

Sano: - EX....AQUELA RAPOSA MALDITA!!!!! Desculpe.... 

Kitsune: - Se quiser conversar.....tu parece estar sofrendo muito

Sano: - Digo o mesmo de ti....

Kitsune: - Como assim....

Sano: - Eu vejo nos seus olhos que esconde uma grande preocupação....

Kitsune: - Como sabe???

Sano: - Apenas sei....nem eu sei explicar isso....

Nem eu imaginei que quase falaria da minha vida pra ti, eu nem te conheço direito....

Kitsune(sorrindo) – Talvez eu inspire confiança!!!!

Sano(encantado com ela e sorrindo pela primeira vez) É talvez.....quando que eu imaginava conversar assim contigo!!!

Kitsune: - É eu também não imaginava....

              - Por isso eu queria me desculpar pelo meu comportamento contigo....

Sano(surpreso): - Não foi nada!!Eu também tenho que pedir desculpas....( olhando maliciosamente pra ela) – Não pensei que as inglesas dormissem tão vestidas assim....

             "nossa eu não presto mesmo...hehehehe" quando viu cara da garota

            Dizendo isso passou os olhos sobre o corpo da moça: ela estava com uma camisola comprida, que não revelava muito mais mostrava algumas curvas da jovem, além é claro daquele chapeuzinho( tipo o da Ana em _Ana e o Rei_), mas não pode deixar de perceber em como seus olhos eram lindos e os cabelos....

"MEU DEUS"- Eu to enlouquecendo......

Kitsune:( vermelha como um tomate do modo em que Sano a olhava): - Eu nem tinha percebido , desculpe não vai mais acontecer....

               Dizia isso no mesmo tempo em que pensava o por quê não tinha fito nada...

Sano(sorrindo)- Por mim não tem problema!!!!!

Kitsune(com vergonha) –Pervertido!!! Good Night....

Sano: - Boa noite......

           "Por que eu falei aquilo, acho q estraguei tudo....ela mudou bastante da água pro vinho..." pensou

CONTINUA....

              Usei Kitsune como nome da minha personagem pois não sabia que nome colocar nela...então num belo dia leio o manga do Love Hina e achei que ficaria muito bem nela...sem bem que o nome da personagem é Mitsume(se não me engano), se alguém souber o porque de a chamarem assim eu gostaria de saber....por favor falem!!!

Dedico não só esse capítulo mais esse fic todo a Kath que incentivou bastante a escrever!!!Obrigado amiga sem ti talvez eu nunca teria escrito isto...desculpa te incomodar tanto no icq!!!!!(brincadeira)

Há eu gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando...........POR FAVOR é muito importante!  

    Agradeço também a primeira pessoa(Madam Spooky) que revisou o meu fic, me deu bastante animação pra continuar !!! Obrigado!!! 

DAI


	3. E algo começa a surgir

           Oiii, tudo bom???

           Tem uma coisa que eu queria falar mais acabava esquecendo!!! Não ficou muito estranha aquela história das malas? Eu acho que sim....na verdade eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe, e perdoem a falta de criatividade pra resolver!!!!

            Obrigada, pelas reviews!!! Mesmo até agora terem sido poucos é suficiente pra animar uma iniciante como eu!!! 

             Eu não vou mais enrolar!!! 

 Ruroni Kenshin não é meu, nada é meu, eu não tenho nada!! Tudo isso pertence a Nobuhiro Watsuki....

**                                                                          Capítulo 3**

**                                                                 E algo começa a surgir......**  

             Na manhã seguinte, quando Sano acordou, foi pra cozinha onde Kenshin preparava o café. 

Sano: - Ninguém acordou ainda Kenshin???

Kenshin (não gostando muito do que ele disse) : - Não, apenas este servo. 

               (reparando em como era cedo) – Aliás, o que faz acordado a esta hora?

Sano :- Não consegui dormir muito bem....

Kenshin: - Andou saindo de madrugada, não é?

Sano( surpreso) : - Como sabes que eu saí?

Kenshin:  ORO? Este servo e você dividem o mesmo quarto.....

Sano: - É verdade!!!Eu tinha me esquecido.......(que memória heim galinho????)

Yahiko(indo até eles) – Bom dia Kenshin! 

           (vendo Sanosuke) – O quê ??? Não acredito!! O que já faz de pé, Sanosuke?

Sano (sem a menor vontade de dizer o real motivo de já estar acordado) – Nova vida, novos hábitos....(alguém acredita nisso??? Vindo principalmente do Sano...) 

Yahiko( sem acreditar em uma palavra) – Bateu a cabeça crista-de-galo?? Ou seqüestraram o verdadeiro e deixaram uma cópia fajuta pra que ninguém perceba....

Kenshin ( se metendo, pra variar..) – OROOO!!!Este servo acha que não foi isso que aconteceu....

Yahiko (concordando): - Tem razão Kenshin!!! Estes BAKAS só perderam tempo!Pra que deixar uma cópia, a gente nem ia perceber mesmo!!!!

Sano (irritado, deu um soco em Yahiko) – Pivete mal-educado.....  (ultimamente alguém anda bem irritado pra quem andava desanimado!!!!!!Obs minha....)

Kenshin: - ORO! Por que vocês não vão tomar café???

Sano(concordando) – É uma ótima idéia!! E tu Kenshin?

Kenshin(sorrindo): - Este servo vai esperar Kaoru-dono!!!

Yahiko: - Então vai morrer de fome!!!Porque aquela feiosa é uma preguiçosa e......

Kaoru( dando com a shinai na cabeça dele) – Tem gente aqui, que se mordesse a língua seria suicídio!! (quem será??? ^_^ x)

Kenshin(sorrindo) – Oro? Bom dia Kaoru-dono!!

Sano(com cara de bobo) – Eu não entendi......(infelizmente existe gente assim O_o )

Kaoru (sorrindo)- Esquece Sanosuke. Bom dia Kenshin!!!

Kenshin: - E a Kitsune-dono??

Kaoru( sem perceber que havia alguém muito atento quando escutou esse nome) – Ainda está dormindo....coitada !!!Acho que não dormiu muito bem de noite....

Yahiko: - A outra BUSU é igual a esta aqui! Só sabe comer,dormir, e....

Kaoru (com raiva, já levantando o punho) – Cale-se  seu moleque boca suja !!! Mais respeito comigo que sou  sua mestra!!!Se não ficar quieto vai apanhar.....

Yahiko(debochando)- Experimenta pra ver o que acontece!!!

Kaoru(com uma mudança radical, o ignorando totalmente) – Kenshin hoje eu vou dar aula em dojo aqui perto.....

Kenshin( parando de sorrir) E vai voltar tarde, não é, Kaoru-dono????

Kaoru(entristecendo-se também) – Sim, provavelmente....

Sano( que até agora só estava comendo resolveu expor a sua delicadeza) – E por que ta com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou??

Kaoru (ignorando o modo de como a pergunta foi feita) – É que eu tinha prometido ir passear com a Kitsune, mostrar as lojas, o lago....

Kenshin(na maior inocência) – Este servo poderia acompanha-la, Kaoru-dono!!!

Kaoru e Sano( gritaram ao mesmo tempo) – VOCÊ NÃO!!!!!

Kenshin: -OROOOO??? Por que não???      (essa inocência é impressionante, nem parece que foi o terrível Battousai o retalhador !!!)

         Kaoru e Sano apenas se olharam, já que tinha sido eles que não concordaram....Kaoru apenas pensava o que Sano tinha contra Kenshin sair com Kitsune e não sabia o que....mas ela sim tinha e não iria permitir.... 

Kaoru (pensando em uma desculpa) –É que...é que....TU VAI ME ACOMPANHAR!!!!  "BAKA" pensou...

Sano(com um sorrisinho malicioso) : - Te acompanhar????Não quer mais perder tempo, heim JOU-CHAN?Vai Kenshin esta pode ser a tua chance!!!!

Kaoru (que ia partir pra cima de Sanosuke não pode porque Kenshin a segurou pelo rabo de cavalo)- Sanosuke seu depravado!!! Como pode pensar isso????

Yahiko( se metendo)- Então seria pra pensar o quê?? Já ta na hora de sair pelo menos um beijo entre vocês!!

          Kaoru ficou mais vermelha que um tomate, e Kenshin apenas ficou com uma cara de oro.......

Kaoru(vermelha de raiva e vergonha) – Já disse pra ter mais respeito comigo, moleque insolente!!  É claro que o motivo do Kenshin me acompanhar é que uma donzela como EU, não pode andar até muito tarde na rua sozinha....

Yahiko(debochando) – Alguém ta vendo alguma donzela aqui???Eu não só uma feiosa vestida de homem...

                                       E além disso, uma BUSU sabe muito bem se defender.......(nossa agora ele exagerou)

Sano(se matando de rir) -Eu concordo.....

Kaoru( explodindo de raiva, e com isso se soltando, pois Kenshin ainda estava segurando-a pelo cabelo ) – O QUÊ???TOMEM ISSO!!!!!

              E deu um super soco, que o Sano e o Yahiko saíram voando......(como se fosse a Naru em Love Hina).....depois de estarem recuperados....

Kenshin(que finalmente resolveu opinar) – Este servo acha que apesar de saber se defender, Kaoru-dono têm razão não é seguro andar até tarde na rua....este servo vai acompanha-la 

           "Imagina se eu deixaria escapar essa chance de passar um tempo a sós contigo Koishii, oro Kaoru-dono" 

 Sano(que era o mais interessado) – Mais então? Quem vai sair com a Kitsune???

Kaoru: - O Yahiko!!

Yahiko(com cara feia) – Eu não!!Não quero ficar complexado pro resto da vida, tendo que acompanhar uma BUSU que é prima da feiosa!!!        ( como o Yahiko é malvado!!!)

Kaoru(já perdendo a calma novamente) – O Quê ???

Kenshin(sorrindo) – Calma Kaoru-dono, este servo acha que o Yahiko vai apenas ao Akabeko....

Kaoru(surpresa) – De novo? Por que vai tanto lá???    (isso é o que dá ter olhos somente pro Kenshin ^_^)

Sano(com olhar de triunfo) - Por que será??? Por causa daquela garota....Tsubame

Yahiko: - Como tu és "brilhante" Sanosuke        (só pra atrapalhar o momento de glória do Sano)

Kaoru(ignorando essa conversa) – Então não temos mais ninguém....a Kitsune.....

Kitsune(sorrindo)- Bom dia pra todos!!!

Todos: Bom dia....

Kaoru(indo em direção a prima) – Este kimono ficou muito bem em ti, Kitsune!!!

            Kitsune apenas baixou a cabeça com o elogio, era um kimono marrom claro com um obi (acho que é esse o nome daquela "fita" que prende o kimono) azul marinho. O cabelo negro estava solto e ajudava a realçar os olhos cor de mel.

Kenshin( a olhando) " Sem dúvida é parente da Kaoru-dono....é muito bonita mesmo, mais não mais que a minha Koishii...orooo de novo???"

Sano(babando) " Como ela consegue......"           (como será que termina o pensamento dele?)

Kitsune(sem graça por estarem a olhando) – Obrigado Kaoru!!Me deste de presente um kimono muito bonito mesmo.....mais depois de muito tempo sem usar um kimono, eu caio quase toda hora........         

(ela está se referindo aos pequenos passos que o kimono força ela a dar....o que não acontece com as roupas ocidentais...por isso ela cai....acho que eu não precisava explicar isso, né? )

Kaoru(sorrindo) – Depois de tanta coisa que tu me deste, eu tinha que retribuir né? Quanto a este detalhe não se preocupe!!!Logo se acostuma novamente!!!!

Kitsune(concordando) – Tem razão !!! 

Yahiko(não agüentando mais aquela ceninha) – Conta logo pra ela feiosa!!!

Kitsune(sem entender nada) – O que foi Kaoru???

Kaoru (séria) –É que eu não vou poder passear contigo hoje???

Kitsune (desapontada) – Por que??

Kaoru (explicando-se) – É que eu vou ter que dar aula em um dojo aqui perto, e o Kenshin vai comigo.....

Kitsune (olhando Yahiko) – E este mole...digo e o garoto Yahiko???

Yahiko (irritado) – NÃO ME CHAME DE GAROTO!! E, além disso, eu estarei ocupado!!!E por que tu queres sair? Não ficou perambulando o suficiente ontem??

Kitsune (com uma veia saltando na testa) – MOLEQUE ESTÚPIDO!!!!Vai apanhar....       (elas são parentas mesmo!!!!)

                 E quando foi até ele...POF....caiu de cara no chão...caminhou rápido demais....isso vai ser muito perigoso ainda.....

Yahiko (debochando) –BAKA!!!!

Kitsune( se levantando) – O Sr. Sagara, digo Sano....

             (indo calmamente até Kaoru) – O Sr. Sagara não poderia sair comigo???

                Aquilo foi um choque pra Sanosuke..... "Então ela não está brava pelo o que disse ontem?" mas...

Kaoru(surpresa) – O Sano? Duvido, ele é o "mais" ocupado de nós...provavelmente ele tem um compromisso seríssimo, como ficar vagabundiando por aí....   

Sano(alterando-se) –Eu posso sair com ela!!!

Kitsune(sorrindo pra ele) – Verdade? Obrigada!!!

Kenshin(que observava tudo até agora) – Este servo não entende!! Ontem mesmo vocês não podiam nem se olhar.....mas que bom que agora esta tudo resolvido!!!

Kaoru: - É verdade....daqui a pouco Kenshin e eu vamos sair....

              E finalmente todos foram tomar o café.

******************************

             Um tempo depois........

Kenshin: -Vamos agora, Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: -Só espera um pouco Kenshin vou buscar umas coisas......

Kenshin(sorrindo) – Claro. 

              (ainda com cara de bobo)  "Esperaria o tempo que fosse Koishii"

Yahiko(indo até a saída do dojo) – Tchau pra quem fica, busu, crista de galo, Kenshin

Kenshin : - Tchau

Kaoru: - Pronto vamos, Kenshin? 

Kenshin : - Vamos Kaoru-dono. Tchau Sano, Kitsune-dono

Kitsune e Sano : - Tchau...

               Depois que ficaram sozinhos no dojo...

Sano(a encarando) – Tu não ficaste brava com aquilo que eu disse ontem???

Kitsune(o encarando também) – Só porque eu te chamei de pervertido??? Não!!! A culpa foi minha, eu não deveria estar andando daquele jeito no dojo....

Sano (surpreendido mais uma vez em como ela poderia ser educada) – Eu já disse que por mim pode andar sempre que quiser daquele jeito......

- Mas tem outra coisa que eu queria perguntar.....por que tu quiseste sair comigo???

Kitsune (baixando a cabeça sem que desse pra ver os seus olhos) - Sorry!! Se tu tinhas outra coisa pra fazer, pode ir!!! Eu não vou te segurar......

Sano (com cara de quem não entendeu) – O que?

Kitsune (se desculpando) – Desculpe......era isso que eu quis dizer...

Sano: - Claro!!!Mas tenha calma, eu não tinha nada pra fazer!!!Onde quer ir???

Kitsune (pensando) – Não sei...tem alguma idéia???

Sano (com a mão no queixo) – Poderíamos ir no lago, é muito bonito lá, e é perto daqui...e depois poderíamos ir nas lojas se tu quisesses comprar alguma coisa.....            (nossa!! O Sano ta melhor que encomenda!!!ainda ta se oferecendo pra ser guarda-volumes!!!) 

Kitsune (entusiasmada) – Vamos então!!!! – quando disse isso correu na frente de Sano....mas aquele "pequeno" detalhe....

            Quando estava pronta pra cair de novo fechou os olhos esperando a queda, mas ao invés disso sentiu braços fortes envolverem sua cintura. Quando viu que não caíra abriu os olhos e viu Sanosuke a segurando, então se virou pra que pudesse ficar de frente pra ele. Embora tivesse se virado os dois permaneceram abraçados como se algo impedisse que se soltassem....até que ouviu...

Sano (preocupado) – Tome mais cuidado, ou pode acabar se machucando....

Kitsune (agradecendo) – Obrigado, tem razão Sano...

Sano (tirando seus braços da cintura dela) – Vamos fechar o dojo pra sairmos???

Kitsune (que estava hipnotizada por ele) – What?? Sim vamos....

        E foram fechar as portas e janelas....

Kitsune: " O que é isso que eu estou sentindo?? É uma coisa tão forte, intensa, só fico assim perto dele...nunca senti nada parecido. Sanosuke tem uma energia que nunca "vi" em outra pessoa..e porque não...é extremamente sensual.....

                 Será que é......poderia ser....."  - e foi esperar por ele na entrada do dojo depois de fechar umas janelas.

Sano: "Esta mulher é uma feiticeira? Por que será que eu me transformo quando eu estou perto dela??Ela me fez esquecer aquela RAPOSA MALDITA em dois dias!!!Dois dias foram suficiente pra ela, enquanto eu estava levando meses...

             Naquele momento eu quase a beijei, e vontade não faltou!!!!Mais fiquei com medo, é muito cedo pra ela e pra mim...e eu poderia assusta-la...será que eu estou apaixonado por ela....talvez...

             Mas ela é tão linda !!Acho que ela poderia me deixar mais louco do que aquela raposa. No que estou pensando?? Sou um pervertido mesmo!!!" – Terminou de fechar o que faltava e foi a encontrar no entrada no dojo.

Sano : - Vamos?

Kitsune: - Vamos!

************

            Percorreram o caminho até o lago em silêncio, ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos e em tudo que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Sano: - Chegamos!

Kitsune (surpresa com a beleza do lugar) – Percebi!!É lindo!!! – dizendo isso foi sentar de baixo de uma árvore pra observar mais o lugar....

Sano (sentando-se bem perto dela) – Sim, é muito bonito...

Kitsune (chegando mais perto dele e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele) – E muito romântico!!!

Sano (surpreendido com o gesto dela mais não fez nenhum movimento pra que ele retirasse a cabeça) – Aqui é mais bonito ainda no pôr-do-sol...

Kitsune (olhando pro nada) – Imagino.

           Quem visse essa cena poderia jurar que eram namorados...

Sano: - Mais afinal, por que quiseste sair comigo??

Kitsune (erguendo a cabeça e o encarando) – Já falei que se não queria me acompanhar, não precisava vir e, alem disso, era o único disponível!!

Sano (se arrependendo de ter saído com ela) – Parece que a tua estupidez ta voltando !!Mais eu sei que não é isso, mas se não quer falar eu respeito...

Kitsune (com lágrimas nos olhos) – Não é que eu não queira falar, eu não POSSO falar, mas o principal motivo é que foste o único que notou que algo me preocupava e continua preocupando....

Sano("enxugando" as lágrimas dela com os dedos) – Desculpe eu não queria te fazer chorar. Quanto a notar, é claro que só poderia ter sido eu! Já que eu sou o único que presta atenção em ti! O Kenshin e a JOU-CHAN estão ocupados babando um pelo o outro, e o Yahiko esse não conta!!

Kitsune (levantando uma sobrancelha) – ...... presta atenção em mim??

Sano : " Sou um BAKA mesmo!!!!Me denunciei, mais o que ela fez com a sobrancelha me deixou louco!! Acho que só tenho idéias depravadas mesmo!!!"

           (tentando fugir de perguntas se levantou) – Vamos embora? Ainda tem muita coisa pra ti veres....

           Então estendeu o braço pra ela, tentando não sorrir mais era inútil, pois quando olhava aqueles olhos ele se perdia....

            Ela aceitou o convite, pois queria se perder naquele homem que transpirava sensualidade....foi aí que se "perderam" novamente, um hipnotizado pelo outro.

Kitsune : - Obrigada, vamos?

Sano( que não escutou nada que ela falou) " Aquela vontade novamente....eu não agüento mais....ta muito perto"

CONTINUA.....

Próximo capítulo : Só quero você

       Sei que fui muito malvada terminando aqui, mas vocês já podem imaginar no que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo...até por causa do nome que já coloquei ali, não vai ser sempre que eu vou fazer isso!!!Esse é um caso especial!!!

       Tem mais um coisa que eu queria falar: se alguma cena estiver mal explicada, ou que não da pra entender muito bem, eu gostaria que me falassem, pois como eu estou escrevendo é difícil saber, já que eu imagino tudo enquanto escrevo....sei que esse tipo de coisa acontece porque eu mesma já li muitos fics em que a cena ficava mal explicada e eu tinha que ler muitas vezes pra tentar imaginar o que tava acontecendo... por isso por favor....

       Tenho que agradecer a Kath por me incentivar e me escutar, obrigado!!! Beijo amiga!!!

        Um agradecimento especial a Madam Spooky que revisou meus dois capítulos até agora!!!E que pensa a mesma coisa que eu da Megumi!!! Só pra resumir.....não serve pro galinho!!!

        E graças a um review que eu recebi posso explicar uma coisa: quando escolhi o nome de Kitsune pra minha personagem foi porque eu não tinha pensado em um outro esse me pareceu tão bem com Kamyia....

mas voltando o que estava falando, eu tava lendo o manga Love Hina e como eu já tinha dito o nome da personagem é Mitsumi (e não Kitsuni) Kon-no, aí juntando o nome dela com o K do sobrenome vira Kitsune além de ser um trocadilho que significa o que? Raposa....

      Moral da história sem querer empurrei outra raposa pra cima do galinho!! Mais essa não vai ser igual a outra, vai ser muito diferente....pois quando não se gosta de algo não se imita, não é? E como eu já falei não gosto nem um pouco da raposa maldita( a Megumi , é claro)!!

       Não sei se deu pra entender muito bem o que eu tentei explicar..mais eu tentei pelo menos!!!

       O quarto capítulo não vai demorar muito!!!! Se aumentar o número de reviews e coloco ele mais rápido ainda!!!

       Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a meu fic!!!! E até o próximo!!!

DAI 


	4. Só quero você

Oiiiii!!!!Tudo bom????

                  Espero que sim!!!!

                  Bom gostaria de dizer que eu sei que ficou meio rápida essa aproximação do Sano e da Kitsune, mas eu não tava com a menor vontade de ficar enrolando e colocando vários obstáculos no caminho deles.... (pelo menos ainda não ^_^)

                  Esse capítulo já estava a um tempo pronto, mas eu estava com uma dúvida que virou implicância , nem eu sei o porquê. Por isso ele demorou mais do que eu esperava...  

                  Esse capítulo vai ficar concentrado mais no Sano e na Kitsune, por isso se notarem as outras personagens meio sumidas, entendam esse capítulo é "dedicado" a eles!!!                 

                    Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, bem que eu queria mais não posso fazer nada em relação a isso!! Tudo pertence a Nobuhiro Watsuki....já que eu esclareci tudo, não me processem!!!!

                 Não vou mais incomodar agora.....só durante o fic!!! Brincadeira!!!   

                                                                          **Capítulo 4******

**                                                                       Só quero você******

Sano(ainda hipnotizado) " Eu não agüento mais....."

              Puxou Kitsune pra mais perto dele, os dois ficaram se observando com uma respiração rápida, ele estava certo do que ia fazer, mas não podia deixar de notar a mistura de desejo e expectativa nos olhos de mel dela....

              Não se segurando mais, a segurou pela cintura e a beijou.  Não encontrou nenhuma resistência, pois além de Kitsune querer tanto quanto ele, suas pernas  ficaram tão bambas que parecia uma boneca nos braços dele.  

  Sano: "ela esta correspondendo, bom vou aprofundar mais então, mas ela está quase caindo ou é impressão minha???Deve ser...."

            E assim ele fez, aprofundou mais ainda o que já estava intenso.     

            E apesar do pouco que se conheciam, era um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, que fazia que tivessem a sensação de se conhecerem a séculos, como se ambos dependessem daquilo pra viver.....sim por que não pensar assim?? Esse beijo era a cura pra incerteza e para uma grosseria inicial que bem ou mal tinha os aproximado...

               Mesmo se separando permaneceram frente a frente ainda não acreditando no que havia acontecido......

Sano(a olhando "assustado") – Desculpe!!!!Eu não queria....não tive a intenção.....            

                              (porque ele esta falando isso se ela correspondeu?? Vai entender esse galinho!!!)

Kitsune( com olhos transbordando desejo) – Claro que teve!!! Me beijas desse jeito e agora vem com essa....a não ser que não tenhas gostado.....talvez não tenhas sentido nada!!!              

(nossa se aquilo não foi sentir algo imagina o que é sentir pra ela)

Sano(atordoado com a resposta dela) – Não..é...isso!!Ou melhor é sim....droga!!!Tu sabes que sim....

Kitsune(com um sorriso largo) – Pelo jeito alguém não se da muito bem com as palavras......

Sano(que agora finalmente começava a entender o que estava acontecendo) – Pra que palavras??? Muitas vezes elas só nos atrapalham e não passam o realmente o sentido do que estamos sentindo.....por isso que eu prefiro agir.......              (é isso aí galinho!!!!To torcendo por ti!!!!Desculpe to emocionada)

Kitsune : - Concordo plenamente!!!!

                 E se beijaram novamente. Dessa vez Kitsune colocou as mão em torno da nuca de Sano e este envolveu novamente a cintura dela com os seus braços fortes. Este foi mais carinhoso que o anterior porém não menos intenso.....

Sano(sorrindo e ainda a segurando pela cintura) – Tu me deixa louco!!!! Sabia.....minha gatinha....        (ORO?Gatinha!!!Por que todos tem que ser algum animal....)

Kitsune(se fazendo de desentendida) – Não.....não sei....brincadeira!!!Acho que talvez eu tenha uma leve, mas bem leve impressão.......- e sorriu pra ele

               (e fazendo uma careta) – Que negócio é esse de gatinha????

Sano :- Sim minha gatinha!!!Eu sei que é muito cedo pra esse tipo de coisa......- e foi interrompido

Kitsune: - Também era pro que acabamos de fazer.....

Sano: - Sim eu sei....mas não consegui controlar a vontade que tenho quando estou perto de ti...

Kitsune: - Eu também não consigo.....

Sano: - Mas eu quero falar algo.....mas como tu mesma falaste não sou bom com as palavras...

Kitsune(piscando pra ele) – Mas agindo se supera!!! Parabéns!!!!!      (é verdade, concordo com ela!!!)

Sano(visivelmente sem graça) – Achas mesmo??? Tu és parente da JOU-CHAN mesmo???É que de repente  to te achando tão diferente dela....

Kitsune(debochando) – Claro!!! Tu não ficas por aí beijando a Kaoru, não é???

Sano: - Claro que não!!!Além do Kenshin querer me matar por causa disso...eu não sinto nada por ela, que me fizesse fazer uma coisa dessas!!!

Kitsune(que adorou o que acabou de ouvir) –Acho bom mesmo!!! Pois eu sinto algo assim digamos que muito forte por ti....

Sano(todo bobo) – Já que tocamos nesse assunto, eu penso que eu posso te dizer uma coisa então...

Kitsune(que passou levemente a mão no rosto de Sano) – Claro que sim ....           

Sano(tomando coragem) – É que eu...eu ..... – mas foi interrompido novamente....

Kitsune(vermelha) –AI  SHITERU....espero que seja isso que estavas tentando falar......

Sano(não se agüentando de felicidade) – Sim era isso!!!Obrigado.......

Kitsune(olhando pra baixo) – Não era isso que eu esperava ouvir....

Sano: - Desculpe.....AI SHITERUMO        (acho que é assim eu também te amo !!!Por favor se estiver errado corrijam)

Aliás eu tenho que te agradecer...

Kitsune: - Por que??

Sano(sussurrando no ouvindo dela) – Me libertasse de um fantasma que me atormentava a meses,  obrigado!!! 

Kitsune(toda arrepiada) –Ta me achando com cara de exorcista, é? Mas pelo jeito sou muito boa nisso!!! Não queria nada do que é meu sendo amaldiçoado!!!

Sano(que adorou ouvir "meu") – É a melhor!!Acredite...gatinha!!!

              Kitsune se dando conta do porquê deles terem saído....

Kitsune(saindo do abraço) – Vamos então!!!

Sano(que tinha se esquecido) – Onde pensa que vais??? – com isso a puxou pra ele novamente...

                Ela ia cair de costa, mais ele a segurou, e a beijou novamente.....depois a colocou direitinho no chão..

Kitsune(assustada) – Não precisava fazer isso!!!Eu poderia ter caído!!!

Sano(bancando o convencido) – Mas não caiu!!!Aliás graças a mim, não caiu várias vezes...

Kitsune(debochando) – NOSSA!!!Muito obrigado, agora vai ficar jogando na minha cara....  

(tava demorando muito mesmo pra acontecer algo assim!!!)

Sano: - Como é que tu podes mudar tanto em um minuto...é de Lua???Calma não precisa ficar assim...

Mas onde tu queria ir???

Kitsune: -Desculpa, é mais forte do que eu!!! Ver as outras coisas, as lojas por exemplo.......tinha esquecido??

Sano(lembrando) – Claro, agora me lembro!!! Mas se eu esqueci a culpa é tua!!!

Kitsuna(indignada) – Vai me culpar pela a tua falta de memória??? Mas o que eu tenho que fazer pra me redimir desse terrível pecado que eu cometi???

Sano( a puxando pelos braços) – Isto!!

               E se perderam em mais longo beijo quente e  cheio de paixão......

Sano(se afastando dela) – Agora vamos??

Kitsune : - Estou perdoada???

Sano(sério) – Não foi muito grave o tu fizeste!!!Poderíamos ter passado o dia inteiro aqui...imagina o que poderia acontecer....

          (sorrindo): -Terá que se redimir muito ainda!!!!

Kitsune(sorrindo também) – Então eu aceito a minha culpa e me resigno a ela!!!!

               Dizendo isso se "enganchou" no braço esquerdo de Sanosuke, e foram em direção ao centro da cidade.

  ***************

 Sano: - E agora ?? Já esta anoitecendo e tu não compraste nada!!!

Kitsune (olhando atravessado pra ele) – Também queria comprar briga com tudo mundo que olhava pra mim.... e além disso ficava me distraindo o tempo todo, não dava pra prestar atenção em nada!!!

Sano: - Eu tenho que proteger o que é meu!!!E tu queria prestar a atenção no que, que eu não pudesse substituir???                                         

 (que romântico galinho!!!!!)

Kitsune: - Não creio que eu possa fazer um kimono de ti....

Sano: - Mas eu poderia cobrí-la mais que um kimono....

Kitsune(vermelha)- What???? És um pervertido mesmo..... 

Sano(sem jeito) – Desculpa,mas a culpa é tua novamente...

Kitsune(brava) - AHH SIM!!!Agora a culpa de tudo é minha???

Sano: - Sabia que eu adoro quando a minha gatinha fica arrisca assim???

Kitsune(sem jeito e não conseguindo sustentar mais a cara emburrada) – Para com isso!!Palavras não vão me comprar!!!!!! 

               (esses dois não tem jeito mesmo!!!)                    

               Eles não estavam andando juntos, mas sim um do lado do outro.....até  que...

Homem(que passava por eles na rua) – Ei Zanza???Quem é essa gracinha que esta contigo???

Sano(que não reconheceu quem era, deu soco no homem) – Não mexa com ela ouviu????Nunca mais...ela é minha....só minha...  

Homem(que ainda estava consciente) – Parece que alguém aprendeu a lição quando foi trocado por outro....acho melhor cuidar muito bem dessa aí mesmo, se não quiser que a levem como fizeram com a raposa....

Sano(explodindo de raiva) – Como sabe de tudo isso??? Não interessa mesmo!!!Ninguém nunca vai tomar a minha gatinha de mim...

                            E deu uma boa surra no homem como não fazia a tempo, quase matou o coitado por causa daqueles comentários...(bem quem mandou colocar o dedo na ferida???) 

Sano(indo até Kitsune, e colocando um braço em volta de suas costas da forma mais possessiva possível) – Desculpe eu tava brincando. Eu não quero mais brigar contigo....

Kitsune(surpresa em como Sano podia se tornar violento) – Claro, desculpe também. Acho que eu sou meio estúpida mesmo....também não quero mais brigar...                                (até parece que é verdade!!! ^_^ )

Sano: - MEIO estúpida?????

                        Kitsune que ia começar com outra discussão, mas foi impedida pelo abraço de Sano, que a fez ficar em silêncio.

Kitsune(ainda sem ação pela atitude de Sano, mas ainda abraçada a ele) – Posso te perguntar uma coisa??

Sano: - Claro. Pergunte.

Kitsune: - Por que aquele homem te chamou de Zanza???

Sano(desfazendo o abraço e a olhando nos olhos) – Eu era um lutador de alugar muito conhecido no submundo...

Kitsune: - Lutador de aluguel???

Sano: - Sim, as pessoas me pagavam e eu comprava suas brigas....

Kitsune(mudando o tom de sua voz) – Eu sei o que é um lutador de aluguel!!!

Sano: - Nossa!!!Realmente temos uma pessoa inconstante aqui....

            -Mas continuando....no submundo eu era conhecido como Zanza, por ser uma mistura de ZAMBATOU com SANOSUKE...

Kitsune(surpresa) – Uma espada enorme que dizem que ninguém conseguiu dominar....

Sano: - Essa mesma!!!Mas a pessoa que vos fala conseguiu(convencido!!!!). Surpresa com o meu passado nem tão distante??

Kitsune: - Não, na verdade não. Percebi que tu não eras uma pessoa qualquer quando te vi brigando com aquele homem. E enquanto observava gostava do que ouvia, da forma que tu falavas em relação a mim. E pensando melhor, não me importa o que tu eras, só você!!!Por que eu só quero você, meu amor!!!!!!

Sano(que adorou o que ouviu) – Nossa eu to realmente comovido!!!

          E se beijaram novamente.

Kitsune(se separando dele) –Bom, agora temos que voltar ao dojo....

Sano( meio a contragosto) – Vamos.....fazer o que, né???

        E continuaram o caminho pro dojo

*******************************

       Chegando no dojo, resolveram ir esperar Kaoru e Kenshin na porta pois já estava ficando tarde....

Kitsune(preocupada) – Eles estão demorando, não achas???

Sano: - Eles devem estar ocupados....

Kitsune(meio corada) – Aiii meu Deus galinho....

Sanio(surpreso) – Que história é essa de galinho?? Vai me chamar assim também , é?? Além do mais galo e gata não combina, assim como galo e raposa não combinou....

Kitsune: - NÃO ME COMPARE A AQUELA MULHER!!!!EU SOU MUITO DIFERENTE DELA!!!

Sano(debochando)- É realmente!Ela não falaria assim....

Kitsune(que já estava um "pouco" nervosa) – O quê???Se prefere ela, vai atrás dela então....

Sano: - Mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia ela ta Inglaterra. Mas outra hora eu te conto essa história....mas retomando o que estávamos falando.....

Kitsune(que já estava em seu estado normal) – O que???Que gata e galo não combinam???É realmente não da certo. Acho melhor eu também voltar pra minha casa na INGLATERRA...

              Ela ia entrar no dojo, mas algo a impediu, mas especificamente dois braços fortes em sua cintura.

Sano: - Não! Tu não vais a lugar nenhum!! Não ia sentir falta de mim, meu amor??

              Aquelas palavras soaram como uma pancada em Kitsune. Mas ainda permaneceu de costas, para que Sano não pudesse ver que chorava......                                 (nossa essa menina é um poço de emoções. Será que ela não é maluca???Bom então acho que eu também sou!!Pois sou muito parecida com ela...ORO mais o que eu estou falando???Perdoem esta serva metida!!! O_o)

Kitsune(com a voz rouca) – Tem razão!!(e virou-se pra ele) – Eu não ia conseguir ficar longe de ti....e quanto ao fato do galo e da gata não dar certo..(com um enorme sorriso) – nós podemos fazer dar, não é ??

Sano(com o maior cara de bobo) – É verdade. Então vem cá!!!

            A puxou pela cintura e a beijou com todo o seu amor, desejo e paixão....Kitsune ainda ficava meio surpresa com essas reações dele..pois quantos dias estavam juntos??? Bom, um: hoje.Mas mesmo assim parecia uma eternidade . Então correspondeu o beijo com todo o amor que possuía, colocando os braços em volta da nuca de Sanosuke. O desejo aumentava cada vez mais em ambos..até que...

Kaoru(que estava vendo tudo do camarote com Kenshin a seu lado) – SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!

         Sanosuke tirou os braços da cintura de Kitsune, rapidamente se separaram e ficaram de frente pra Kaoru e Kenshin....

Kaoru(descontrolada) – O que vocês pensam que estavam fazendo???

Sano(debochando) – Tu não viste???

Kaoru(se é que é possível estava mais descontrolada ainda) –Mas é claro que eu vi!!!!

            (se acalmando e observando a expressão de Sanosuke) : "Embora ele tentasse demonstrar que estava bem eu sei que não estava, ele fazia aquilo para nós pensarmos que a Megumi não fazia falta. Mas agora ele esta com uma cara diferente, feliz..."

              – Tu pareces tão diferente Sanosuke... 

Sano(batendo com a mão no peito) – É que o velho e bom Sanosuke esta de volta, gente!!!

Kaoru : - Que legal....o jogador, desordeiro e bêbedo voltou!!!!Quem te ressuscitou?? 

Kitsune: - Acho que fui eu....

Kenshin(que estava observando tudo com a maior cara de oro) – Calma Koishii, acho que não é nada de tão grave!!!Kitsune-dono devolveu a alegria que a Megumi-san tirou de Sano.....parabéns pra vocês!!!

Kitsune(com uma interrogação) – Koishii???? Pelo jeito mais gente se acertou...

Sano: - É verdade gatinha....diz aí JOU-CHAN!!!

Kaoru(vermelha) – Sim é verdade eu Kenshin nos acertamos.....

Sano(praticamente gritando) – ALELUIA! Um dia isto tinha que acontecer!!

Kenshin(trocando de assunto) – O Yahiko não chegou ainda??

Kisune: - Não ainda não....

Kenshin: -Quer que eu vá busca-lo Koishii???

Kaoru: - Não Kenshin, não precisa!!Ainda não ta muito tarde. 

Kenshin: - Tudo bem!!!Então este servo vai fazer o jantar!!!

             Então os dois casais entraram no dojo. Kenshin havia ido até a cozinha pra fazer o jantar . Os demais ficaram na parte de fora do dojo conversando. Kitsune estava sentada do lado de Sanosuke e o mesmo estava com o braço em volta dos seus ombros, e Kaoru de frente pros dois de castiçal...

Kaoru: - Pelo jeito vou ter um vadio em minha família....

Kitsune – KAORU!!Não fale assim dele!!

Kaoru: - Ás vezes a verdade dói....

Kitsune: - Não é nada disso!!

Kaoru(se dando por vencida) – Ta bom Kitsune!!Com licença Sano mais eu tenho que falar com a minha prima, será que eu posso rouba-la um pouco de ti???

Sano: - Só porque tu estas pedindo. Mas mesmo assim só um pouco.

             Kitsune sorriu pra ele e se levantou, já que Kaoru a puxava pela manga do kimono. Mas com um puxão mais forte, um passo mais apressado....acontece o que? Kitsune cai de cara no chão.

Kaoru(se desculpando) – Desculpa Kitsune, foi sem querer....

Sano(que se levantou na mesma hora) – Eu evitei isso uma boa parte do dia..mas tu não podia ser mais gentil???Tudo bem gatinha ??

Kitsune(esfregando o nariz) – Sim tudo bem....não foi nada!!Vamos Kaoru....

Kaoru: - Sim vamos...

          Quanto deixaram Sanosuke sozinho, apareceu Kenshin perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Sano então foi explicar pra ele.

Kenshin: - Como ela é desajeitada!!!

Sano; -Foi culpa da JOU-CHAN!!!

Kenshin: - ORO??? Pelo que este servo entendeu Koishii não teve culpa!Foi um acidente...

       (que lindo cada um defendendo o seu amor!!To emocionada ;_; !)

*******************************

            No quarto Kaoru e Kitsune sentaram no futon de Kaoru e começaram a conversar.    (adivinhem o que??)

Kaoru(empolada) – Me conta como isso aconteceu Kitsune?? 

Kitsune(vermelha) – Nem eu sei direito. A verdade é que sempre existiu uma coisa entre nós. Mesmo quando brigávamos. E mesmo com pou- quíssimo tempo eu sinto que não posso ficar mais longe dele.

Kaoru(mas curiosa impossível) – Sim claro!!E como aconteceu o primeiro beijo??

Kitsune(envergonhada) – Nós estávamos no lago sentados em baixo de uma árvore. Então ele se levantou e me deu a mão. Eu aceitei. Bom aí ficamos nos olhando por um tempo e de repente ele me beijou!! Foi maravilhoso Kaoru!!Eu parecia uma boneca nos braços dele...

Kaoru: - Fico feliz por ti Kitsune. Mas tu não disseste que ia passar um tempo aqui??

Kitsune(aquilo foi um balde d'água na cabeça da menina) – Sim. Mas agora é diferente!!Eu não posso e não quero deixá-lo...

Kaoru(apoiando a prima) – Eu entendo. Não quero me separar do Kenshin por nada nesse mundo também. Mas tu tem bastante tempo aqui ainda...quando chegar a hora de partir pensamos no que iremos fazer!!!

Kitsune(ficando mais animada) – Obrigada Kaoru!! Mas e tu e o Kenshin?? Como aconteceu o milagre de se acertarem?? Pois me lembro que tu me contavas nas cartas que mandava que tinha dúvidas se ele iria se declarar...

Kaoru(concordando) – Sim é verdade. Eu realmente tinha dúvidas quanto a Kenshin, mas ele me surpreendeu!!!

Kitsune: - Então me conta o que aconteceu!!!                       (sim por favor !!!Conta ninguém sabe ainda!!!)

Kaoru("puxando" por suas melhores e mais recentes memórias) – Ta tudo bem eu vou contar!!!

********************INÍCIO DO FLASH BACK**************************

                    Eu tinha terminado de dar aula para o último aluno. E fui receber o pagamento, enquanto pedia a Kenshin que levasse minhas coisas e fosse pra entrada do dojo(do dojo que a Kaoru foi que nem eu sei o nome). 

Ryo(sorrindo) – Obrigada Kaoru!!!Quando eu precisar posso chamá-la novamente??

Kaoru: - Claro que sim Sr. Ryo!!!Tchau então 

Ryo(acenando pra Kenshin que estava esperando na entrada do dojo) – Tchau!! Sr. Himura , Kaoru!!!

                   Kenshin apenas sorriu e acenou ao homem enquanto Kaoru  se aproximava dele.

Kaoru: Vamos Kenshin??

Kenshin: - ORO??? Ah sim vamos Kaoru-dono!!

                  E saíram do dojo . Até que no meio do caminho....

Kenshin : -Kaoru-dono???

Kaoru(sorrindo pra ele) – Sim Kenshin???

                 Kenshin que ficou com cara de bobo, não respondeu.

Kaoru: - Kenshin?

Kenshin( que estava hipnotizado por aquele sorriso) – OROOOO!!!!Este servo gostaria de dizer uma coisa pra ti...

Kaoru: - Fale Kenshin! Esta me deixando preocupada!!!Não me diga que vai embora?? Que vai virar andarilho novamente!!!!(Kaoru desespe- rada,podia sentia suas lágrimas correrem em sua face)

Kenshin(com o sorriso mais meigo do mundo) – É claro que não é isso Kaoru-dono!! Este servo jamais te deixaria....

Kaoru(surpresa, mas queria saber o porquê) – Por que, Kenshin??

Kenshin(ainda sorrindo pra ela) – Esses dias este servo teve um sonho onde ele via a senhorita com outra pessoa. Foi um pesadelo pra mim, mas percebi que isso poderia ser uma premunição...talvez Kaoru-dono tivesse cansado de esperar este servo sair de seu mundinho egoísta e...

Kaoru(interrompendo) – Claro que não Kenshin!! Eu nunca cansaria de te esperar!!!

Kenshin(continuando) – ....então este servo decidiu dizer que nunca te deixaria por que ele te ama. AI SHITERU KOISHII!!

Kaoru(não se agüentando de tanta felicidade) – Eu também Kenshin!!! Não sabe como eu esperei pra ouvir isso!!!  AI SHITERUMO!!!

Kenshin(agora abraçando Kaoru) – Acredite Koishii!! Eu sei!!!

                      Então ele segurou o queixo de Kaoru e a beijou. Estava provando dos lábios que desejara havia algum tempo. O beijo que começou tímido foi se aprofundando e a medida em que Kaoru correspondia a  Kenshin, foram se "acomodando um ao outro" ,estão ela colocou as  mãos nos ombros dele e ele em sua cintura. Um beijo quente e intenso. Então se separaram...

Kaoru(meio sem ar pelo beijo) –Nunca mais saía do meu lado Kenshin!!!

Kenshin(com o sorriso mais lindo que Kaoru já viu) – Claro que não Koishii !!Nunca!!

                     Ambos continuaram o caminho de volta pro dojo Kamyia. Mas agora um abraçado no outro.

**************************FIM DO FLASH BACK****************************

Kitsune(com as duas mãos no rosto) – Ai que lindo Kaoru!!!               

Kaoru: - Sim, mais o mais importante é ele teve a coragem pra se declarar....

        (reparando no nariz de Kitsune) – Kitsune teu nariz ta meio roxo...

Kitsune: - Ta???? Deve ser por causa do tombo...

Kaoru: - É.....vamos então??Vou ver se o Kenshin precisa de alguma coisa...

Kitsune: - Sim, vamos!!!

                 E saíram do quarto cada uma pra seu destino: Kaoru Kenshin e Kitsune foi atrás de Sano...

****************

                Kaoru vai até a cozinha e vê Kenshin ainda preparando o jantar .

Kaoru(o abraçando por trás) – Precisa de alguma coisa, Kenshin??

Kenshin(largando o que estava fazendo e se virando para Kaoru) – Sim preciso...

Kaoru: - Do quê ?

Kenshin(se aproximando dela) – De ti Koishii.....e muito.        ( que lindo!! O Kenshin é muito fofo mesmo!!)

               Kaoru apenas teve tempo de dizer um "eu também", para ambos se beijarem. Aquele beijo de entrega mútua, que ambos precisavam e desejaram a muito tempo.

               Mas parecia que e o jantar ia demorar um pouco mais aquela noite..

**************

           Sanosuke estava sentado ainda no mesmo lugar, estava com cara de pensativo, deveria estar pensando pois nem percebeu que Kitsune se aproximava...

Kitsune: -No que esta pensando??

Sano (que não se assustou, pois aquela voz era tudo que ele queria ouvir) – Em ti...

Kitsune (sentando ao lado dele) – Nossa!! Estou lisonjeada...

Sano (reparando no nariz meio roxo)- O que houve com o teu narizinho, gatinha?? Foi o tombo??

Kitsune: -  Foi, acho que sou meio desajeitada mesmo com kimonos...

Sano: - Por que demorou tanto? Eu não quero mais ficar tanto tempo longe da pessoa que eu amo...ou seja VOCÊ

Kitsune (emocionada com as palavras dele) – Que lindo meu amor!! Meu galinho...vem cá...

           E se beijaram mais uma vez...

           Exatamente nessa hora chega Yahiko...                      (imaginem o escândalo!!)

Yahiko: - Que lindo o crista de galo pegou a BUSU jogou na parede e chamou de lagartixa!!!!

Kitsune (que ouvindo isso acabou com o beijo e praticamente pulou em cima de Yahiko) – Pivete, mal- educado!!É melhor aprender a se comportar... se não nunca vai se dar bem com as mulheres!!!

Yahiko (debochando) –As mulheres preferem os pivetes, não sabia??

Kitsune (levantando uma sobrancelha) – Quem te disse isso???

Yahiko: - O Sanosuke. Ele disse que a Megumi era caidinha por um "pivete" pra satisfazer suas vontades...

Kitsune(não acreditando) – Tu falaste isso mesmo ??            

Sano (completamente sem jeito, e ao mesmo tempo com a uma vontade de estrangular Yahiko) – É...sim...

Kitsune : -Eu nem conheço essa mulher, mas se conhecesse ela ia ver !!

Yahiko: - É coitadinha da Megumi! A BUSU ia apenas aparecer na frente dela e ela ia desmaiar de susto! Sinceramente não sei como o Sanosuke ainda ta vivo!!

Sano: - Nem eu...

Kitsune(com uma veia saltada na testa e com uma cara de assustar qualquer um) – O quê ???

            E agora foi a vez de Kitsune dar "o soco" em  Sano e Yahiko. Agora claramente dava pra ver quem tinha jogado quem na parede e chamado de lagartixa.                                     (eu as minhas expressões   O_o)

          Kenshin e Kaoru saíram da cozinha para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Kenshin : -Este servo gostaria de saber o que aconteceu  – olhando para Yahiko e Sano caídos no chão.

Kitsune: - Nada, apenas o GAROTO Yahiko chegou e...

Yahiko (que estava com a cabeça rodando ainda, se recuperou quando ouviu a palavra garoto) – Eu não sou GAROTO !!

Kitsune(perdendo a cabeça novamente) – Cala a boca!! Agora com licença, vou me deitar um pouco. Não estou me sentindo bem.

Sano(preocupado) – O que tu tens??

Kitsune(secamente) – Nada. Kaoru, tu poderias me chamar quando a janta estivesse pronta?

Kaoru: - Claro. Pode ir deitar um pouco, acho que tu deves estar precisando...

Kitsune: - Obrigado.

             Kaoru  esperou então ela se retirar pra perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

Kaoru: - O que vocês fizeram??

Sano: - Não houve nada de mais 

Yahiko (com a maior calma) –É isso aí não aconteceu nada BUSU!!

Kaoru: - O quê!!

       Kaoru ia partir pra uma briga com Yahiko, quando sentiu uma mão um seus ombros.

Kenshin(mais sereno impossível) – Deixa pra lá Koishii!! Vamos terminar o jantar..

Kaoru(mudando radicalmente de atitude e praticamente suspirando) – Vamos Kenshin...

Yahiko(com várias interrogações na cabeça) – O Sano e a Busu...agora Koishii, será que eu ouvi bem?? O Kenshin e a feiosa... 

Sano: - ...se acertaram – completou Sanosuke

**************

      Quando o jantar já estava pronto Kaoru foi chamar Kitsune, como havia prometido, mas Sanosuke a segurou pelo braço.

Sano: - Deixa, Jou-chan! Eu vou chamá-la.

Kaoru: - Embora eu não ache que ela queira falar contigo, pode ir...

Sano: - Obrigado!

**************    

     Chegando no quarto de Kaoru e Kitsune, Sanosuke bateu na porta.

Kitsune : - Quem é ?? – resolveu perguntar, pois Kaoru não bateria na porta do seu próprio quarto.

Sano: - Sou eu !!

Kitsune: - O que tu queres??

       CONTINUA.....

              Não disse que estes dois não ficam muito tempo se brigar? Isso é praticamente impossível!!

              E quem será aquele homem que conhecia o Sano muito bem , até certo ponto? Será que ele é importante, ou não? Mistério..             

              O Sano ficou meio OOC nesse capítulo, pelo menos pra mim! Se bem que se fosse relevar o fato do que ele não tinha mais animação pra brigar ele ta totalmente OOC !! Outra coisa eu achei ele meio parecido com o português de Esperança, parece um cachorrinho!! Se bem que a minha opinião não conta, afinal sou eu que estou escrevendo !!

            Outra coisa! Perdoem os erros de concordância!! É que a tonta aqui resolveu escrever na segunda pessoa, e além de não ser o mais fácil, tem verbos da terceira pessoa que ficam melhor( o som fica mais bonito), com o pronome da segunda pessoa, ou seja o TU. Bem feito pra mim então, ou não, já que morando no RS eu sou mais familiarizada com o tu, por isso seria estranho escrever em terceira. Meu Deus quanta besteira!!! Não leiam isso por favor!!

           Mais uma coisa( não sou o Tio do Jackie Chan não), vocês já devem ter percebido que eu uso os parênteses tanto pra explicar algo, como pra me intrometer na história. Eu sei que devia ter perguntado isso antes, mas eu me intrometo de mais na história??

           E também eu sei que gatinha não é muito original, que  muita gente usa gato como apelido ou "reverência", mas como todo mundo parece que por acaso tem que corresponder a um animal...perdoem a falta de criatividade da autora novamente!!          

            Bom agora vou começar a agradecer então!!

           Um beijo especial pra Kath, pra Madam Spooky, Hime, e pra Juliana!! 

           Ahhh e pra todos que leram e não deixaram uma revisão, eu agradeço, apesar de não custar nada dar a sua opinião,nem que seja pra criticar!!! Vamos apertem o botão lá em baixo, tenham pena de mim.      MEU DEUS QUE GURIA CHATA!!!  

          Obs:  O que eu falei da Kitsune e eu sermos parecidas á verdade!! Bom, nem tanto...

                    E eu to começando a ficar uma mala sem alça, sem rodinha e ainda por cima sem direito a etiqueta com isso, falando demais no final...mas ninguém vai ler isso mesmo, né? 

     Bom, até o próximo capítulo.          

     Beijos a todos

 DAI  


	5. Algo surgiu,foi aceito, e agora começa a...

Oiii, tudo bom??

                Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo (não diga...), e queria já agradecer as revisões que estou recebendo, obrigada a todos, pois é muito importante pra eu saber o que as pessoas que estão lendo acham, apesar de que eu acho que não são tantas, acho que só as que não tem o que fazer da vida lêem isso que eu estou escrevendo...

                E como ninguém fala nada das perguntas que eu faço, considero que está tudo bom então! Nem sempre, mais na maioria das vezes quem cala consente...por isso acho que eu vou continuar me metendo na história, fazer o que, né?

               Por incrível que pareça, esse capítulo foi o que eu escrevi mais rápido! De repente fui tomada por uma onda de inspiração que não é normal, mas acho que não ajudou muito, afinal esse capítulo não vai contar em nada pra estória, só vai servir pra encher lingüiça...                

               Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, como eu já disse antes não tenho nada a ver com isso, não ajudei na criação nem nada, sou só uma pessoa que também não tem o que fazer da vida, e num belo dia resolveu começar a escrever. E o pior, tem gente que lê!! BRINCADEIRA ^_^ x

                                                                     **Capítulo 5**

                                  **Algo surgiu, foi aceito, e agora começa a esquentar...   **

 (desculpe o título é que eu tinha o mínimo de criatividade pra pensar em um descente, aí me veio esse na cabeça..)

Kitsune (que estava deitada no futon, sentou-se ao ouvir Sano na porta) – O que tu queres?

Sano (já dentro do quarto) – Posso entrar?

Kitsune (brava) – Como tu entras assim no meu quarto?

Sano (sem entender) – Por que? O que é que tem?

Kitsune (debochando) – Como o que é que tem? E se eu tivesse trocando de roupa, ou coisa assim?

Sano (sorrindo) – Eu ia ser o cara mais sortudo do mundo...

Kitsune(gritando) – What?? Pevertido!!

Sano: – Calma gatinha! Não foi pra brigar que eu vim aqui.

Kitsune (mais calma) – Foi pra que, então?

Sano: - Mais antes eu queria perguntar uma coisa, posso?

Kitsune: - Embora eu tenho perguntado primeiro, pode sim, pergunte!

Sano (cutucando a onça com vara curta) – NOSSA!!OBRIGADO! 

Kitsune (impaciente) – Pergunte logo!!!

Sano: - Ta bom! Não vieste pra cá, por que o Yahiko e eu falamos aquelas coisas, né?

Kitsune(sem dar muita importância) – Claro que não. Apenas vim pra cá porque estou cansada! Não dormi bem à noite(e com um sorriso malicioso), e o dia foi bem agitado ,não acha galinho?

Sano(retribuindo o sorriso e trocando olhares com ela) – Com certeza!!

Kitsune: - E tem mais uma coisa, uma frase filosófica daquele tipo só poderia sair da tua cabeça de galinho mesmo!! (pra quem não lembra a frase é: "...a Megumi era caidinha por um "pivete" pra satisfazer suas vontades")

Sano(fazendo beicinho) – Como tu és malvada comigo, gatinha!!    

       (eu também acho Sano!!!Ela é muito malvada!Quem será que faz ela ficar assim?? Porque eu não tenho a menor idéia...)

Kitsune: - Tu achas? Eu acho que sou até bem boazinha....                (mentirosa!!!O galinho tem razão!!)

              (reparando que ele tava de pé perto da porta desde que chegou) – E tu vai ficar parado aí que nem um BAKA, até quando?    

 (como ela é gentil!!Depois diz que é boazinha....mais eu ainda não sei quem a fez ficar com essa personalidade...quem será?)

Sano (sentando ao lado dela no futon) – Desculpe, não percebi que tu já sentias falta da minha pessoa perto da tua...

Kitsune (sorrindo) – Pretensioso! Mas acho bom tu não chegares muito perto, apesar de não ser uma raposa posso te provocar vários danos...

Sano(a poucos centímetros dela) – Prefiro correr o risco!!!

Kitsune(no ouvido dele) – Então terás que arcar com as conseqüências...

Sano: - Com todo prazer, gatinha!!

                Sanosuke sorriu e se beijaram. O que começava tímido, já ficava envolvente ao ponto dele estar deitado em cima dela. E as mãos deles começavam a se "soltar"...

Kitsune (interrompendo mais ainda deitada sob ele) – Calma!!!!!

Sano (sem jeito) – Desculpa!!

Kitsune (sorrindo) – Tudo bem! Então acho que eu deveria me desculpar também!!

Sano: - Por quê?

Kitsune: - Eu também aproveitei.....

                 (mais percebendo que ele ainda estava sobre ela, o empurrou pro lado) – Saia logo de cima de mim, antes que aconteça uma tragédia!!

Sano: - Eu não chamaria de tragédia!! Mais não precisava empurrar-me, (piscando pra ela) uma hora eu ia sair...

Kitsune (vermelha) –  Cala boca galinho!! E não reclama!! E u disse que seria perigoso se aproximar de mim.

Sano(com cara de bobo) – E eu disse que iria arcar com as conseqüências....

Kitsune:- Mais afinal, o  que vieste fazer aqui?

Sano (sério) – Te ver. Não é suficiente?

Kitsune: - Sim mais, o que de fato vieste fazer aqui?

Sano: - Ta bom, é que tu me deixas com amnésia sabia? 

Kitsune: - Não diga? Mais uma coisa pra minha lista de pecados!!

Sano (brincando) – Eu admito! Não vim pra te ver! Tu não fazes a menor falta! Só vim dizer que a janta ta pronta.

Kitsune: - Ai, não fala assim!

Sano(se levantando) – É brincadeira gatinha! Vamos então?

Kitsune(levantando e o abraçando): - Que pena! A liberdade novamente seria tão boa!!

Sano( a abraçando mais forte) – O quê?

Kitsune(adorando o abraço apertado) – Brincadeira galinho! Eu nunca iria querer me ver livre de ti! 

Sano(acabando com o abraço e a olhando nos olhos) – Eu também nunca iria querer me ver livre de ti gatinha! Porque eu te amo!! 

Kitsune(abrindo um sorriso enorme) – Eu também te amo!! Mas acho melhor irmos agora, se não irão vir nos procurar!

Sano: - Tem razão! Vamos – passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Kitsune, e fechou a porta.

***********************

           Quando chegaram na cozinha..

Yahiko: - Ei feiosa!! O Sano já chegou com a BUSU!! Podemos jantar agora?

Kaoru e Kitsune: - Cala a boca!!

Sano: - Vamos comer! Eu to morrendo de fome!!

Yahiko: - Agora diga-me uma novidade!

Sano: - O quê?? Repita!!

Yahiko(com a maior calma) - AGORA DIGA-ME UMA NOVIDADE !!

       Sano e Yahiko começaram a brigar, enquanto Kaoru e Kitsune gritavam...até que não se sabe quem atirou um prato, e adivinha em quem aacretou??

Kenshin (com a cabeça rodando) – OROOOOO????

Kaoru (chacoalhando Kenshin) – Tudo bem Kenshin?

          Kenshin não respondia, só dizia " OROOOO"

Yahiko: - Quem sabe se a feiosa parar de chacoalhar ele melhore.

Sano: - Boa idéia

Kaoru: - Calem a boca!!

Kenshin (ainda com o mundo rodando) – Este servo pede calma Koishii...

Kitsune (com a mão na cabeça) – Kenshin? A Kaoru estas do outro lado!!

Kaoru: - É verdade Kenshin!! Diga-me não estas enxergando direito??

Kenshin: - Não se preocupe Koishii! Estas tudo bem com este servo! Ele estava apenas um pouco tonto..

Sano: - UM POUCO??

Yahiko: - Totalmente! Tudo graças a feiosa insensível que não sabe quando alguém estas mal...

Kaoru (explodindo de raiva) – O QUÊ??? Eu não sou insensível!! Sou uma donzela muito delicada!!    

Yahiko: - Onde esta esta donzela? Aqui eu estou vendo uma desajeitada que não sabe nem andar de kimono, e outra que é tão feia que nem se veste de kimono prefere ficar vestida de homem!                 (acho que ele pegou pesado de novo!!!)

       Kaoru e Kitsune iam reagir, por causa dos "elogios" que acabaram de receber, mais foram impedidas por  Kenshin .

Kenshin (serenamente) – Vamos jantar? Por favor ? 

Kaoru e Kitsune: - Tudo bem! Desta vez passa...

Yahiko: - O que iam fazer? Me bater?

Kenshin(se metendo de novo) – Por favor Yahiko!!

Yahiko(cruzando os braços) – Vocês tem sorte, não vou fazer nada por causa do Kenshin...

       Kaoru e Kitsune iam fazer alguma coisa, mas o olhar suplicante de Kenshin as impediu...

Sano(já comendo) – Vocês não vão comer?? Ta muito bom!!

Yahiko: - Olhem! O Sano esta comendo tudo...

Todos: Vamos comer sim!! Pare de comer Sanosuke!!!

*************************************       

        Depois do jantar, todos ainda estavam sentados 

Kitsune: - Estava muito bom novamente Kenshin!

Kenshin (sorrindo) – Obrigado! Mas dessa vez não o jantar sozinho! Koishii me ajudou...

Yahiko( muiiiiito surpreso) -  O quê? A imprestável ajudou?             (pode parecer mentira, mas a Kaoru ajudou mesmo!!)

Kaoru (com várias veias saltando na testa) – Siiim !! Por que???? E o único imprestável aqui és tu!!!

Kenshin (tapando a boca de Yahiko) – Calma Koishii!!!

Kitsune: - Se tu realmente ajudaste, não deves cozinhar tão mal assim Kaoru...         (tadinha dela....é tão O_o)

Sano: - Imagina...capaz que não.

Kaoru (batendo em Sanosuke) – Quem pensas que és pra falar mal da minha comida??

Yahiko (calmo) – Admita que é horrível e pronto.

Kenshin: - Não fale isso. Este servo acha que a comida da Koishii já melhorou bastante.

Kaoru (com os olhinhos brilhando) – Verdade, Kenshin ??

Sano(já recuperado) Perto do que era, com certeza melhorou Jou-chan.

Kaoru: - Pois amanhã, só porque estão falando isso, eu irei cozinhar.

Kitsune: - Que bom!

Kaoru: - Então está decidido.  

Yahiko (gritando) – Viu o que tu fizeste sua BAKA!! Se a BUSU feiosa cozinhar amanhã, todos nós iremos passar o dia com intoxicação alimentar!!!

Kaoru e Kitsune (ambas explodindo de raiva) – O QUÊ???? Tome isso moleque mal-educado!!  SOCO DUPLO.

           Yahiko desmaiou.

Sano (cochichando pra Kenshin) – Me lembre de não mexer com elas quando estiverem juntas!

Kenshin(com cara de oro) – Oro? Este servo irá tentar...

Sano (pegando Yahiko) – Vou levar Yahiko pro quarto.              (eu já vi uma cena parecida com essa.....que criatividade ~_~ )

Kitsune (se dirigindo a Kaoru e a Kenshin) – Vocês querem ajuda em alguma coisa?

          Mas Sanosuke que não tinha saído deu um olhar pra ela de "saia já daí, vai acabar se queimando."

Kitsune (sem jeito) – Com licença....

Kaoru: - Foi impressão minha, ou o Sano lançou um olhar mortal pra Kitsune?

Kenshin: - Este servo também notou Koishii. Deixa-o pensar que ninguém percebeu!

Kaoru: - Como quiser! Quer ajuda com a louça? Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?       (que vontade súbita de trabalhar, hein Kaoru??)

Kenshin: - Não precisa Koishii. Este servo já esta terminando com a louça. 

Kaoru (desanimada) – Então acho que irei dormir. .

            Quando estava saindo, foi impedida por uma mão molhada em seu ombro.

Kenshin (caminhando o pouco que os separava e sussurrando em seu ouvido) – Não perguntaste se este servo queria algo? E além do mais não ia nem me dar boa noite?

Kaoru (com as pernas bambas) – De...Desculpe, boa noite. O qu...que queres?

Kenshin (virando Kaoru pra que ficaste de frente pra ele) : -  Boa noite Koishii....

Kaoru (quase sem voz pela proximidade de Kenshin) – E então o que queres?

Kenshin (com uma voz rouca, a poucos centímetros da boca dela) – Adivinha!

           Kaoru tentou dizer algo, mais foi tudo calado com a boca de Kenshin. Este já estava com as mãos na cintura de Kaoru e esta em sua nuca, acariciando os cabelos dele. 

Kaoru "Era tudo o que eu queria! Acho que Kenshin lê meus pensamentos! Não me importa mais nada neste mundo só o meu Kenshin. Meu! Como eu esperei por isso!"

            Os seus pensamentos não duraram muito. Pois Kenshin a tirou daquele mundo só dela. Agora eles estavam em um mundo que ambos se entendiam, sem palavras, sem olhares, apenas beijos. Beijos ansiados, esperados, não importava mais! O que eles queriam era permanecer assim: juntos e pra sempre...

Kenshin (em seu ouvido) – Desculpe Koishii. Mas este servo não vai deixar tu ires dormir agora! Se não se incomoda, este servo precisa recuperar o tempo perdido, se não se importar é claro! – dizendo isso a olhou no fundo dos olhos.

Kaoru (admirada com o brilho nos olhos de Kenshin) – Eu não vou dormir agora, nem quero! Quero ficar contigo meu amor! É claro que eu não me importo! Também acho que perdemos muito tempo.(e com uma voz rouca) Ai shiteru Kenshin!

Kenshin (com um brilho âmbar nos seus olhos violeta) – Ai shiterumo Koishii!!!

        Com isso Kenshin "tomou" Kaoru em seus braços novamente, mas agora era tudo mais quente, afinal eles desejavam-se a muito tempo...e

a noite não ia ser suficiente pra apagar esse fogo que os rodeava....

***************************************** 

       Em algum lugar da parte externa do dojo.

Sano: - Ainda bem que tu entendeste, hein gatinha?

Kitsune: - Também quase me fuzilaste com aquele olhar, só um BAKA não perceberia !

Sano (suspirando alto) Ô inconstância em pessoa !

Kitsune: - What?

Sano: - Isso mesmo! Mas que bom que a minha gatinha entende indiretas...

Kitsune: - Naquele caso foi uma indireta bem direta.Acho que todo mundo notou. E por que é bom eu entender "meias palavras" ?

Sano: - Meias palavras?                (dããã galinho!!!!)

Kitsune (com cara de Meu Deus que BAKA) – Indiretas! Afinal por quê?

Sano : - Ahh...Porque aí, só com um olhar eu poderia dizer: mulher a roupa ta suja!"

Kitsune: - Não acredito no que estou escutando! Por acaso tu achas que eu vou ser um tipo de Kenshin pra ti? Com licença! Mais com esta eu irei me retirar!

               Quando ela ia se levantar Sanosuke deu um puxão nela de modo que eu caísse sentada em seu colo.

Sano (debochando) – Não me digas que não irá fazer nada pra mim, gatinha?

Kitsune (o olhando nos olhos bem séria) – Não.

Sano (sorrindo) – Que coisa! Que mulher rebelde eu fui arrumar!

Kitsune : - Sim é verdade! A pior de todas! Mas acho que tu não irás me perdoar por não fazer nada pra ti, agora...

Sano (manhoso) - Isso mesmo! Não vou!

Kitsune (colocando a mão nos lábios) – Oh! E agora! Quem poderá me ajudar?             ( não é história pro Chapolin colorado)

Sano (sério) – Ninguém!!

               Kitsune o olhou novamente nos olhos e foi chegando bem perto da boca dele. 

Kitsune (sussurrando) – Não vai mesmo? Hein amorzinho??

Sano " Eu quero dizer não mais, não irei conseguir!" 

Kitsune (roçando os lábios na bochecha dele) – E então ?

Sano: - ......................

(que levou a sério a brincadeira, ficou mais manhoso ainda) "Irei virar o rosto, e não falarei com ela!"

Kitsune:- Não irá me responder? Tudo bem! Não precisa....   

             Sanosuke foi pego de surpresa já que Kitsune jogou-se por cima dele, caindo os dois deitados. Ela sobre ele...

             Ele ainda estava chocado com a atitude da garota, este tipo de coisa não era característico dela, e sim dele. Foi aí que Kitsune o olhou nos olhos sorriu pra ele e o beijou. No início, apesar de ficar encantado pelo sorriso dela e ainda mais pela atitude seguinte, tentou não corresponder, pois ele já tinha decidido que iria manter a cara séria pra garota. Mas todas suas tentativas foram inúteis. Logo não só tinha se entregado ao momento, como tomava conta da situação, ficando assim em cima dela.

Kitsune (com um olhar malicioso) – Ainda estás de mal comigo?

           Obteve o sorriso mais lindo que já viu de  Sanosuke como resposta.

Kitsune (ainda com o mesmo olhar) – E então?

Sano : - O que achas, gatinha?

Kitsune (sorrindo) – Não sei! Por isso perguntei...

Sano: - Eu não consigo ficar de mal contigo!

      Kitsune sorriu e se beijaram novamente. Mas a coisa já estava esquentando de novo. ( se é que me entendem ^_^) Sanosuke afrouxava o obi do kimono dela, os beijos iam para o pescoço e continuavam descendo...

      Sanosuke já não tinha mais consciência, mas a moça, ao contrário dele, ainda tinha contato com a realidade....

Kitsune: -Espera!

Sano (visivelmente abalado) – Por que, gatinha ?

Kitsune: - Na verdade, eu não sei o que acontece depois; mas diferente da Kaoru e do Kenshin, nos conhecemos a dois dias e estamos juntos a um.

Sano: - É ... tem razão, mas precisa dar o doce e depois tirar?

Kitsune: - Sorry, vou tentar não fazer mais isso.

Sano:- É impossível, só de olhar para ti fico pensando...               (besteira, garanto! ^_^ )

Kitsune (interrompendo) – Não quero nem saber !

Sano (com olhar malicioso) – É...bom deixar para depois...

Kitsune: - Como quiser galinho depravado!                                    

Sano: - Olha! Que eu posso me arrepender de ter parado.( que galinho perverso, chantagista ^_^) Ainda dá tempo de te virar e revirar e te chama de gavetinha!                                                (outra expressão O_o) 

Kitsune (dando um soco na cara de Sanosuke, e se levantando) – Se eu fosse tu  não faria isso!                 

(não esqueceram que ele ainda estava deitado sobre ela)

Sano ( recuperando-se do golpe e indo até ela) – Duvidas ?

Kitsune ( recuando até ficar contra a parede) - ...............

Sano (praticamente forçando ela contra a parede) – Brincadeira gatinha!Eu não faria nada que tu  não quisesses.

Kitsune: - Eu sei , mas por um momento cheguei a duvidar. Pois uma donzela indefesa como eu ....

Sano ( interrompendo) – INDEFESA? Acho que não...

Kitsune: - É tens razão! Se eu fosse indefesa não poderia fazer isto...- dando um soco e com isto afastando Sanosuke

Sano : - Como tu és malévola. Merece um castigo!

Kitsune: - Qual?

Sano: - Nem te conto! Hora da vingança!

                  Pegou Kitsune pelas pernas de modo em que ela ficasse de cabeça para baixo.

Kitsune ( tentando se soltar ) – Me solta galinho!!! 

Sano: Pede desculpa !

Kitsune: NÃO!

                   Sanosuke começou a chacoalha-la sem dó.

Kitsune ( meia zonza) – Desculpa vai....Foi sem querer....

                                Kitsune sentou-se para se recuperar da tontura, e Sano sentou ao seu lado.

Sano (colocando ela no chão) – Sem querer... vou fingir que acredito.

Kitsune ( mudando de assunto) – Será que nunca conseguiremos ter uma conversa séria?

Sano: - É difícil , mesmo! Ora a gente briga ou  .....

Kitsune: - Sim , é verdade! Já ouviste falar em alma gêmea?

Sano: - NÃO.

Kitsune: - Dizem que cada pessoa tem uma outra perfeita para ela.

Sano: - Sim, e aí?

Kitsune: - Acredita nisso?

Sano: - Não.

Kitsune: - Os gregos tinham uma lenda sobre isso...

Sano (se intrometendo) – Estória! Deixe-me chegar mais perto.... 

                                  Deitou –se no colo de Kitsune, e modo que ela ficasse brincando com algumas mechas de seu cabelo.

Kitsune: -  "Bom, a lenda é a seguinte: a muito tempo atrás quando os deuses habitavam o Olimpo....

Sano( interrompendo mais uma vez) – Deuses? Olimpo?

Kitsune ( já saindo do sério) – Não me interrompa! Depois eu explico!

                                                   - Como eu ia dizendo, quando os deuses habitavam o Olimpo, os seres humanos eram "grudados", ou seja homens e mulheres eram uma só pessoa. Todos eram muitos felizes; até que um dia Zeus o rei dos deuses com inveja da  felicidade dos humanos, jogou um raio e os dividiu ...

Sano (interessado demais) – E o que aconteceu?

Kitsune (continuando) – Homem e mulher se separaram e ficaram como conhecemos hoje. E desde então, todas as pessoas passam a vida procurando, na esperança de encontrar a aquela metade que as tiraram, ou seja, as suas almas gêmeas...

Sano: - E os deuses que eu perguntei antes, e o tal Olimpo?

Kitsune: - Ahh sim! É que na Grécia Antiga o povo acreditava que existiam vários deuses, e cada um representava algo. E monte Olimpo era supostamente onde eles morava...

Sano: - Haaa, eu nunca tinha escutado falar disso. Mas afinal tu acreditas nisso?

Kitsune: - Na lenda nem tanto, mas acredito que exista uma pessoa que é aquela que estamos procurando e que só a encontramos uma vez na vida...

Sano (pensando pela primeira vez em algo sério) – E se não soubermos reconhecê-la, quando a encontrarmos, gatinha ?

Kitsune (ainda alisando os cabelos dele) – Ela passa, e não volta nunca mais...

Sano: - E não poderemos ser felizes com outra pessoa, se não for "aquela" ?

Kitsune: - Podemos sim, ser felizes com outras pessoas, mas esta felicidade nunca será tão plena e completa do que como se fosse com a nossa Alma Gêmea!

Sano : - NOSSA!!

Kitsune: - Mais pra quem não acreditava no assunto, até que ficou bem curioso, né galinho ??           (eu também ia dizer isso!! ^_^)

Sano : - Curioso sim! Mais ainda não acredito. E como a minha gatinha sabe de tudo isso ?

Kitsune: - Meu pai me obrigou a estudar muita coisa, mas mitologia sempre foi um assunto que me interessou!

Sano: - E não sabia disso. E o teu pai deves ser muito exigente.

Kitsune (secamente) – Tem muita coisa sobre mim que tu não sabes . 

Sano :- Posso dizer o mesmo pra ti, em relação a mim. Mas temos muito tempo pra descobrir tudo em relação ao outro, né?

Kitsune (sorrindo) – Mas voltando a história das almas gêmeas, eu acho que posso dizer que encontrei a minha...

Sano (se levantando e a olhando nos olhos) – É mesmo? E posso saber que é?

Kitsune: - Não vou dizer quem é ! Mais estou olhando fixamente pra ela.

Sano : - Eu? Estou comovido, gatinha!

               E a beijou com fervor .                            (novamente!!! Esses dois tão muito rápidos pro meu gosto!    ^_^ )

Kitsune (acabando com o beijo) – Tem uma coisa que eu tenho muita curiosidade em saber, embora ache que não deva tocar no assunto...       

Sano: - O que é ? Pode perguntar...

Kitsune (meio receosa) – Como tu terminaste com a falecida?

Sano (totalmente surpreso) – Falecida ?

Kitsune : - Sim a tua EX

Sano: - A raposa morreu?

Kitsune: - Pra ti sim!

Sano: - Pra mim só existe uma mulher, que é a minha gatinha! Mas quer mesmo saber?

Kitsune: - Se for muito doloroso pra ti, eu irei entender.....

Sano: - Ta na hora de contar pra alguém, eu não agüento mais segurar isso pra mim....

Kitsune: - Então tudo bem.....

             Sanosuke levantou-se e caminhou em pouco até ficar de frente pra garota..

Sano: - Tudo bem então....

    CONTINUA..........

                Eu vou começar dizendo que tenho no mínimo duas coisas pra falar!

                A primeira:  eu sei que o Sanosuke e a Kitsune estão indo rápido demais, mas eu quero deixar eles mais unidos antes que uma certa pessoa volte se é que entendem?? E vocês devem ter se perguntado como a Kitsune conseguiu "fisgar" o galinho tão rápido, né? Simples ele tava muito carente (por que não dizer necessitado também? As ações dele nesse capítulo comprovam isso!) desde que a raposa o deixou, vocês viram que ele passou por uma mudança de comportamento(pelo menos era pra passar, mais se não deu pra notar...fazer o quê?), desanimou e nem sequer queria brigar mais...e defendendo a Kitsune ela é muito bonita e inteligente e o Sano sozinho a alguns meses não pode deixar de perceber isso e se encantar (primeiramente era uma gentileza de ambos, que chegava a ser emocionante !) por ela! E ela também mesmo enquanto brigavam (o que não deixou de acontecer), já sentia algo por ele...

           Segundo: este capítulo não ficou muito a ver, e não acrescentou muito na estória,como eu já falei antes. Mas era preciso um assim pra servir de enchimento, e fazer vocês perderem tempo mesmo!!  Ainda bem que ninguém lê as minhas besteiras finais!! Mas se lerem é brincadeira!

           Prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ficar um pouco melhor(pelo menos eu vou tentar fazer menos meloso!), ou não....bem talvez...

           Mas teve uma coisa de bom neste capítulo!! Pela primeira vez o Sano e a Kitsune tiveram uma conversa séria, porque aqueles dois ou estão brigando, ou....bem vocês sabem o quê !!

            Bem agora os agradecimentos!!

            Um beijo pra **Kath** que tem me apoiado em um momento difícil...e você sabe se não fosse por ti os leitores teriam a sorte de não ler isso que eu to escrevendo...então já sabem reclamem com ela!!Brincadeira reclamem comigo, eu que estou escrevendo!!

           Outro pra **Madam Spooky**, que além de ter sido a primeira a ler o meu fic, tem me agüentado no msn e este é o segundo capítulo que eu peço pra ela ler alguns pedaços , ela lê de boa vontade (pelo menos eu acho!!), e também sempre me diz o que esta achando deles... 

           A **Makimachi Misao** (que eu chamei de Juliana no outro capítulo), também me disse o que achava de todos os capítulos...e além disso alguém tem que achar os meu erros de português, né!! Mas não pense que eu sou tão analfabeta que não sei que obrigado, varia tanto em gênero como em número....(é brincadeira ta!!!Pra variar!!)

           A **Sayo**, que já nos falamos varias vezes por e-mail, e não acredito sinceramente que eu tenha fãs!! Ainda mais eu!! Bem mais isso não importa!! Fique sabendo que também acredito que tu sejas uma pessoa muito legal!!

           A **Hime**, que também me incentivou bastante, foi a segunda que leu o meu fic!! 

           E a **Megumi Sagara**, que embora não tenha gostado muito do meu fic por causa da Kitsune, eu gostei muito de saber a tua opinião!! E como tu falaste que ia pular as cenas do Sano e da Kitsune, acho que não vai ter muito pra ti ler nesse capítulo!! Mas mesmo assim Obrigada!!

           Ahhhh e a **Odinéli **minha amiga de escola que perdeu algum tempo me ajudando também!!         

           Obrigada a todos que perderam tempo de suas vidas e se deram ao trabalho de chegar até aqui no meu fic!! Desculpem se eu esqueci de agradecer mais alguma coisa!! Juro que foi sem querer!! Teve mais pessoas daquelas que eu citei ali em cima que leram partes de capítulos meus, mais se eu fosse falar o que cada uma delas já me ajudou, ou escutou, eu não terminaria nunca!!!

            Se alguém tem alguma dúvida, ou simplesmente quiser falar comigo me mandem um e-mail, eu prometo que respondo a todos!!

           Mais uma vez obrigada!!

           Beijos a todos, e até o próximo capítulo!!

 DAI        


	6. A volta dos que já foram

                  Oiiii, tudo bom??

                  Aqui estou eu com o sexto capítulo do meu fic.. .nossa, sexto capítulo, nem eu imaginei chegar até aqui... e o mais importante é muito bom saber que tem gente que perde tempo lendo o que eu escrevo....

                  Bom, o que eu posso dizer do capítulo anterior? Ele ficou bem "quente" e não contribuiu muito para a história, acho que eu estava com um bloqueio quando o escrevi.... nem um título decente eu consegui colocar... até que me veio aquele que seria um tipo de referência aos capítulos anteriores: Algo começa a surgir (capítulo 3), foi aceito (capítulo 4), e agora começa a esquentar (capítulo 5), acho que ninguém notou isso, né?

                   Nesse capítulo eu coloquei um flash back que explica muita coisa, foi uma cena difícil de escrever, mas que fazia parte de, um tipo de passado da história, é a cena em que a Megumi "chuta" o Sano e, por causa desse fato, ele sofre uma transformação enorme, mas o que mais se pode notar são dois sentimentos: o de carência (que é o mais evidente) e o de possessão em relação aquilo o que é dele (é o medo que aconteça novamente as cenas abaixo).

                 Bom, por enquanto é isso, vou parar de enrolar....   

                 Rurouni Kenshin não tem nada a ver comigo, não planejo fazer nada com isso, pois nada é meu.... é uma pena...                                                                  

                                                                          **Capítulo 6**

**                                                            A volta dos que já foram...**

Kitsune: - Se for muito doloroso pra ti, eu irei entender.....

Sano: - Tá na hora de contar pra alguém, eu não agüento mais segurar isso pra mim....

Kitsune: - Então tudo bem.....

             Sanosuke levantou-se e caminhou um pouco até ficar de frente para a garota..

Sano: - Tudo bem então....        (isso aí galinho, conta como a raposa foi má contigo...) 

****************FLASH BACK****************************************

               Depois de uma noite de amor...

Megumi :  – Obrigada por ter vindo Sanosuke...

Sano :  – Seus desejos são uma ordem pra mim, Raposa. Mas o que tu tinhas de tão sério pra me dizer?

Megumi : – Sabe aquele médico inglês que chegou há alguns meses aqui?

Sano :  – Sim, aquele que não tira os olhos da minha Raposinha. Ele que não faça nada, porque eu...

Megumi (interrompendo) – Exatamente, esse mesmo... 

Sano (não entendo nada) – E o que tem ele, Raposa?

Megumi (sem mudar sua voz) – **Eu vou me casar com ele... **

      Sanosuke que alisava os cabelos dela enquanto a mesma estava deitada em seu peito, ao ouvir as palavras, levantou-se e caminhou até uma parte do quarto encoberto pelas sombras evitando que seu rosto fosse enxergado. Ela, por sua vez, sentou-se no futon.

Sano (chocado com que acabou de ouvir) – O QUÊ?

Megumi (secamente) – Isso que tu ouviste! Eu irei me casar com ele.

Sano (perplexo) – Mas e quanto a mim? Quanto ao que sentimos um pelo outro? Nosso amor??

Megumi (friamente) – Eu te amo, Crista de Galo e tu sabes disso. Mas tenho que pensar em meu futuro. O Richard (o inglês) é um médico muito famoso e tu... és o que?

Sano (ainda não acreditando no que ouvia) – Sou o teu homem (nossa!!). A pessoa que te coloca acima de todas as outras, é pouco pra ti?

Megumi : – E o que mais? Nem só de amor vive o mundo. Tu não trabalhas, não tem ambição, onde espera chegar assim? 

Sano (secamente) – Isso pra mim não importa...

Megumi :  - Hohohoh, é claro que importa. Mas se continuares pensando assim, tu nunca serás nada! Eu, diferente de ti,  tenho planos, quero me tornar uma grande médica e...

Sano (gritando) – PARA! EU JÁ ENTENDI! Não sou o bastante pra ti, não é Raposa? Pois saibas que tu não chegas nem aos meus pés. Eu te dei o que eu tinha de melhor e tu, me deste o que?

Megumi (ainda inexpressiva) – Tu me deste o teu corpo, isso é o que tu tens de melhor e isso eu também te entreguei...

Sano (chorando de raiva) – Foi isso? Apenas isso que eu fui pra ti? Eu te dei algo mais que o meu corpo e tu sabes disso... essas palavras e tudo que está acontecendo agora só serve pra eu ver que tu apenas me usaste. E isso eu não vou perdoar...

            Sanosuke agora se aproximava novamente do futon deixando que Megumi vislumbrasse seu corpo nu. Ele agora não chorava mais, apenas queria mostrar uma resistência que não tinha, mostrar que ela não era importante, mas não era fácil...

Sano (friamente) – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? 

Megumi (admirando o corpo de Sano) – Claro, pergunte.

Sano :  – Por que deixou que nós... para me contar isso?  

Megumi :  – Porque embora não esteja parecendo, eu te amo muito, de um outro jeito é claro, mas disso tu podes ter certeza. E por que eu fiz isso? Porque tu, Crista de Galo, é o melhor nesse assunto, me deixa totalmente louca e eu precisava disso pra ter coragem de contar. Além disso, eu queria que esta fosse a última recordação boa que terias de mim. Certamente deves estar me odiando agora...  

Sano (a encarando) – Te odiar? Acho que isso não é possível. Pelo menos não ainda. O que sinto por ti, mesmo depois do que tu me falaste, ainda é muito forte...

Megumi (levantando e indo até ele) – Então, mesmo depois de tudo que eu te falei, me amas?

           Megumi se aproximou do rosto dele e o beijou. Um beijo intenso, mas não como os outros, pois este seria o último...

Sano (transtornado) – Não me toque! Apesar de ainda te amar, tem algo que também esta crescendo muito forte por ti aqui dentro...

Megumi :  – E o que é?

Sano (indo se vestir e não a encarando) – Nojo! Eu tenho nojo de ti! Tu pisaste nos meus sentimentos e me usaste o tempo que quis. Eu espero que tu sejas muito feliz com aquele inglês, embora ele não saiba o que esta fazendo, pois pode ser trocado por outro mais importante a qualquer momento. Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza: nunca mais quero te ver na minha vida, adeus!

Megumi (depois que ele saiu) – Foi melhor assim, galinho....

*****************FIM DO FLASH BACK****************************************** 

  Kitsune : – Que coisa triste, galinho. Por acaso tu gostarias que eu parasse de te chamar assim? 

Sano (que ainda continuava de pé na frente dele) – Foi um dos piores dias da minha vida... Por que perguntas isso agora?

Kitsune : – Não sei... depois de ouvir isso, talvez eu traga más recordações te chamando assim...

Sano (com um olhar malicioso) – Não se preocupe, gatinha! Quando eu estou contigo só penso em coisa boas... muito boas....

Kitsune : – Depravado! (deu um tapa na cabeça dele)

Sano : – Como tu és violenta, podias ser mais carinhosa comigo, né?

Kitsune : – Tu achas, é? Eu já acho que sou carinhosa demais contigo. Tu és muito carente, nunca se contenta com nada!

Sano :  – Ta bom! Eu não te peço mais nada! Acho melhor pedir isso pra outra pessoa...

Kitsune (lançando um olhar mortal pra ele) – Tipo quem??

Sano (chegando mais perto dela e ficando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto) – Está com ciúmes, gatinha? Eu tenho que procurar alguém que faça aquilo que tu não queres fazer pra mim, se eu quisesse brigar procuraria um homem pra eu poder bater também e não só apanhar...

Kitsune : – Como assim?? Alguém para fazer o que eu não quero fazer por ti?? 

Sano (se afastando novamente) – Me dar atenção. (sorrindo) Que mente maliciosa essa minha gatinha tem...

Kitsune : – Eu?? Logo eu que sou a mais inocente aqui! (corando violentamente) Eu não pensei que...

Sano : - INOCENTE? Não se faça de puritana porque uma garota inocente não faz o que tu fizeste há pouco. E é lógico que tu pensaste, só pela cor da tua cara já dá pra ver...        (Meu Deus! Que homem direto....)

Kitsune (erguendo o pulso) – Cale a boca!

Sano : - A verdade dói...

       Kitsune levantou-se e caminhou a pouca distância que os separavam então parou e ficou olhando os olhos de Sanosuke. O mesmo esperava um soco, um tapa ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso. Ele a tinha provocado e normalmente ela não perderia uma chance daquelas. Mas, pra sua surpresa, ela continuou  a encara-lo.

Sano (olhando no fundo dos olhos de mel dela) – O que estás fazendo?

       Ele não obteve resposta e sim um beijo apaixonado dela. Embora surpreso, colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a beijou também. Aquilo era tudo que ele queria, bom, ele queria mais (ele ta necessitado gente!!), mas pra isso ele precisava que ela quisesse também...

Sano :  – Por que fizeste isso?

Kitsune (com os braços em volta do pescoço dele) - Não vou deixar que vá procurar outra mulher por falta de carinho de minha parte ou por carência sua... tu és meu galinho, só meu.

Sano (não podendo evitar o sorriso com o que ela disse) – Fiquei realmente comovido com o que tu falaste. E que tal a gente ir pra outro lugar pra eu te fazeres só minha??

Kitsune : - Ai, tem gente que não aprende!! 

Sano : - Perguntar não ofende!!

Kitsune : - Tu já sabes o que eu penso disso...

Sano : - É muito cedo...

Kitsune: - É verdade, só depois do casamento...

Sano : - Vou ter que apressar esse casamento então!!

Kitsune: - Que galinho mais necessitado... mas enquanto isso que não vá atrás daquelas galinhas, naqueles antros que aceitam franguinhos comprometidos...

Sano : - Não se preocupe porque eu vou esperar a minha gatinha! Mas agora fui rebaixado a franguinho?

Kitsune (se soltando e indo sentar no alpendre do dojo) Não, ainda não...      

Sano (indo atrás dela) – Nossa, obrigado. Mas eu tava pensando... já que é noite de revelar segredos, porque não me falas o que te deixava tão preocupa...?

Kitsune (que estava muito feliz, mas quando ouviu isso mudou completamente) – Por favor, galinho, será que eu posso te contar outra hora?

Sano (deitando no colo dela) – Não é bom termos segredos entre nós, gatinha. Mas eu espero o tempo que tu precisar, contanto que tu prometas que vai me contar...

Kitsune (passando suas delicadas mãos no rosto de Sanosuke) – Mas é claro que eu prometo, meu galinho. Meu amor...  

         E continuou mimando o galinho carente. Sano já estava com os olhos fechados e ela só o admirando até que o beijou.

Sanosuke que apenas estava aproveitando o carinho correspondeu com ardor o beijo dela, logo ele já pressionava o corpo dela contra o dele e ....

Kaoru (chegando com Kenshin) – Kitsune! 

Kitsune (interrompendo o beijo) – Sim, Kaoru?

Kaoru : – Novamente esse nível de intimidade?               (se ela tivesse visto antes, teria se assustado....^_^)

Sano :  – Até parece que e o Kenshin e tu não fazem isso. Garanto até que fazem coisa pior...

Kenshin : - OROOO???? Não, Sanosuke... eu e koishii...

Kaoru (dando um soco na cabeça do pobre Kenshin) – Cala boca, Kenshin! Ninguém tem que saber nada do que a gente deixa ou não de fazer... mesmo que nós tivéssemos feito...

Kenshin : - OROOOO!! Calma, koishii....

Kaoru (quase gritando com ele) – Já te disse pra ficar quieto! Como eu estava dizendo... é diferente porque Kenshin e eu nos conhecemos há algum tempo e vocês há dois dias. Bom, mas, Kitsune, tu es maior de idade e eu só vim te chamar pra irmos dormir.

Sano (olhando pra Kenshin como que dizendo "não distraiu ela tempo suficiente") – Mas já?

Kenshin (não entendendo o olhar de Sano) – Este servo falou a mesma coisa pra koishii...

Kitsune (se levantando e indo pro lado de Kaoru) – Tudo bem, galinho, boa noite. (e atirou um beijo pra ele).

Kaoru (dando um beijo em Kenshin) – Boa noite, Kenshin!

Sano : - Ei! Por que vocês podem se despedir melhor? Tu tens algo contra mim, Jou-chan...?

Kaoru : - Já que perguntou... contra ti não, mas contra o vadio que vai entrar na minha família que por acaso és tu!

Kitsune : - Kaoru! Também não precisa ofender. 

Sano : - É, a Jou-chan só sabe reclamar, parece uma velha...

Kaoru : - O QUÊ?

         Kaoru ia dar "a surra" em Sanosuke, afinal, quem ele pensava que era pra chamar ela de velha? Mas quando foi dar um tapa de mão cheia, acertou Kenshin que tinha se colocado na frente para pedir calma. A única coisa que ela escutou foi :

   – OROOOOOOO

       Sanosuke segurou Kenshin que havia caído para atrás graças a "pequena" força que tinha usado.

Kaoru (indo até ele) – Kenshin? Como tu estás?

Kenshin (com as mãos no rosto) – Não se preocupe, koishii, está tudo bem.

Sano : - Viste no que dá ser uma estraga prazer? Além de parecer uma mulher velha é mais violenta que a minha gatinha!

Kitsune (indignada) – VIOLENTA, EU? Sou uma mulher muito doce...

Sano : - Doce? Quem falou isso?

Kitsune (dando um tapa em Sano igual ao que Kaoru tinha dado em Kenshin, mas por querer, óbvio) – Acho que o meu galinho acertou mais uma vez! Quem disse que eu era doce devia estar louco...

Sano (com a mão onde levou o tapa) – Devia mesmo...

Kitsune (se afastando e indo pro quarto) – Com essa eu vou dormir, good night !

Kaoru (gritando pra que Kitsune escutasse) - Eu vou ficar mais um pouco com o BAKA do Kenshin e depois também vou..     

Kitsune (gritando também) – Tudo bem, Kaoru. 

Kenshin (olhando para Kaoru) – Oro? Baka?

Kaoru : Sim, não tinha nada que ter se metido na frente...

Sano : - Eu também não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. E ficar de castiçal, ou ainda de desmancha prazeres como algumas pessoas, é que não. Boa noite!

Kaoru (gritando) – O quê? Sanosuke, volte aqui!!! (mas parou quando alguém a abraçou por trás)

Kenshin (no ouvido dela) – koishii, ficamos sozinhos...

Kaoru (se virando para encará-lo) – Sim, mas a minha mão tá desenhada direitinho no teu rosto...desc...

Kenshin (mergulhando nos olhos dela) – Tu falas demais, koishii...

       Então Kenshin segurou o rosto de Kaoru e a beijou. Agora, com esses dois nada mais era tímido. Kaoru o queria tanto quanto Kenshin a ela, ambos demonstravam isso nos beijos...      (o Kenshin tem umas mudanças de atitude que ....*_*)

Kenshin (atordoado) – Boa... boa noite, koishii...

Kaoru (meio decepcionada) – Boa noite, Kenshin...

      Dizendo isso, foram dormir. 

***********************************************

            Na manhã seguinte, Kenshin já estava de pé preparando o café quando Kaoru levantou-se...

Kaoru : - Bom dia, Kenshin!

Kenshin (dando um beijo rápido nela) – Bom dia, koishii! Acordou cedo hoje!

Kaoru : - É que hoje vou dar aula pro Yahiko mais cedo...

Yahiko : - Pra que, BUSU? Pra depois matar a gente de intoxicação alimentar??

Kaoru: - O quê tu falaste moleque mal criado?

Yahiko : - Isso que tu ouviste, feiosa!

        Kaoru ia partir pra cima de Yahiko quando Kenshin a segurou pelo rabo de cavalo...

Kaoru (explodindo de raiva) – Me solta, Kenshin!!!!!

Kenshin : - Este servo pede calma, koishii, não vale a pena brigar por causa do almoço... eu poderia fazê-lo.

Kaoru : - Tive uma idéia! O que vocês acham de irmos almoçar fora?

Yahiko: - Ótima idéia e graças a isso, ninguém mais vai morrer!

Kaoru : - O quê??? (mais não pode fazer nada pois Kenshin ainda a segurava) 

Sano : - O que é essa bagunça logo de manhã? Não tem consideração com os outros que estão dormindo?

          Yahiko e Kaoru gritaram um "não" enquanto Kenshin ficava com cara de oro.

Yahiko: - E se tinha tanto barulho, como que a busu desajeitada não acordou ainda?

Sano: - A minha gatinha não acordou ainda?

Kaoru (virando-se para Kenshin como uma cara de dar medo a qualquer um) – Kenshin, poderia fazer a gentileza de me soltar?  

Kenshin : - OROOOO!!! Claro, koishii.

Kaoru (séria) – A Kitsune não vem dormindo bem... eu desconfio que ela passa as noites em claro.

Sano: - E tu saberias o porquê? 

Kaoru: - Não, ela não toca nesse assunto.

Sano: - Pois é, nem comigo ela quis falar...

Kaoru: - Mas isso é óbvio! Ela tem que falar primeiro comigo que sou da família dela, se ela não fez isso, por que faria contigo?

Sano: - Porque eu sou o homem dela!

Kaoru (rindo) – Sanosuke isso é muito engraçado! Primeiro lugar marido, mulher, genro entre outros não tem o mesmo sangue e poderiam deixar-nos a qualquer hora...

Kenshin (com um sorriso sereno) – Eu nunca faria isso contigo, koishii!

Kaoru (vermelha) – Eu sei, Kenshin! Mas do Sanosuke eu não teria tanta certeza.

Sano: - Por que?

Kaoru: - Por que será? Um vadio, jogador, que não tem o que fazer da vida...

Sano (interrompendo) – Grosseria deve ser genética...

Yahiko : - Concordo contigo! Mas deixa eu te contar uma coisa: não irá ter mais matança!

Sano: - Não me diga que....

Yahiko: - Isso mesmo! A feiosa não irá mais cozinhar.

Kaoru : - Ei! Eu estou escutando isso e se continuarem falando mal da minha comida, nós não iremos mais sair e...

Kitsune: - Bom dia! Sair? Nós vamos onde?

Kaoru : - Bom dia, Kitsune ! Nós vamos almoçar fora!

Kitsune: - Mas tu não ias cozinhar?

Yahiko: Cala boca, sua BUSU! Quer morrer de intoxicação??

Kaoru : - O QUÊ?

        Kaoru fez o que estava tentando a um bom tempo: deu um soco em Yahiko.

Kenshin : - Vamos tomar café? Por favor!   

         (o Kenshin é sempre tão meigo! Fora que passa, lava, cozinha... eu quero um Kenshin pra mim também!  ^__^x)

****************************************** 

         Depois de algum tempo estavam indo almoçar no Akabeko. 

Yahiko: - Ei, BUSU? Eu disse que não devia ter vindo vestida assim.

         Kitsune estava com um vestido azul claro, com decote quadrado justo no corpo realçando as curvas bem torneadas da moça. A saia não era rodada, era simples. No geral, era um tanto ousado para a época, pois mostrava o peito (que indecência) do pé. (peguei vocês!!!) E cabelo solto.    

Kitsune: - Assim como? 

Sano: - Como uma ocidental, minha gatinha! Muita gente passa e fica olhando o que é meu e eu não tô gostando disso.

Kenshin: - Na verdade, Kitsune-dono está muito bonita assim ! 

Kaoru (dando um tapa na cabeça de Kenshin) – E eu? Não estou?

Kenshin: - OROOOOOOO!! Claro que sim, koishii. Tu estas sempre linda!

Yahiko: - Não precisa ser gentil, Kenshin!

Kitsune : - Eu apenas decidi usar as roupas que eu trouxe! Não vejo nada de mais em andar assim já que sou uma negação de kimono.

Yahiko: - Ainda bem que resolveu admitir. Imagina a gente ter que ficar te segurando pra ti não cair! Ou pior! Cair em cima de nós.

Kaoru: - Não se preocupe, Kitsune! Tu já estavas pegando o jeito novamente...

Yahiko: - Claro, depois de tanto cair...

Sano: - Que negócio é esse de tanto cair? É mentira! Foi apenas algumas vezes!!

Kenshin: - Orooo! 

       E continuaram andando rumo ao Akabeko. Kenshin e Kaoru numa ponta, Yahiko, um completo castiçal, no meio,  Kitsune e Sano na outra ponta.

*********************************** 

           No Akabeko...

Tae : - Bom dia Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano e...?

Kaoru: - Tae, essa é minha prima que chegou da Inglaterra há alguns dias.

Kitsune (curvando-se) – Muito prazer, meu nome é Kitsune Kamiya !

Tae (curvando-se também) – Muito prazer!! (e mostrando uma mesa) – Fiquem aqui, por favor!

*********************************

           No porto da cidade...

 Mr. Stwart: - Seja bem vinda novamente, Mrs. Stwart!

Mrs. Stwart: - É bom estar em casa. Onde será que está o homem que vem nos buscar, darling?

Mr. Stwart : - Ele já deve estar chegando. Look! Ele vem vindo!

Homem: - Bem vindos senhores! 

        O homem os acompanhou a uma carruagem que já esperava o casal estrangeiro. Depois de colocar as malas no veículo, ambos subiram e dirigiram-se a um hotel.

Mrs Stwart: "É bom estar de volta!"

CONTINUA..........

                   E agora? Quem será esses estranhos que chegaram? Será que eles serão importantes na história? Mistério...                 

                  Primeiro se algum fã da Megumi leu até aqui, eu quero dizer que eu falei pra não ler, e também essa cena era muito importante na história, ela explica muita coisa, principalmente o comportamento de Sano em algumas cenas, afinal aquilo que a raposa fez com ele foi muito humilhante...pra qualquer homem...  

                 E o que será que acontece com a Kitsune, que ela não consegue dormir direito? Será que tem algo errado? 

                Bom, agora os agradecimentos...

                Um agradecimento a Kath, que foi a minha principal incentivadora, e que leu uma cena desse capítulo antes

                 A Madam Spooky que além de ter lido esse capítulo antes, revisou ele todo pra mim antes!! Muito Obrigada!! Se ela não tivesse feito isso talvez fosses estivessem lendo um assassinato contra o português....brincadeira, não escrevo tão mal assi!! ^____^x

                 A Hime que também leu uma cena desse capítulo antes e me deu a sua opinião!! 

                 Desculpa por fazer vocês lerem essa coisa antes!!     ^_____^

                 Um beijo pra Sayo, Makimachi Misao(eu não esqueci não do fic de RK) e pra Megumi Sagara (que eu acho que não vai gostar muito desse capítulo)

               E um beijo a todos que estão lendo, e não deixaram review, mas por favor deixem é muito importante!!!! Pra mim saber o que vocês estão achando!! Mesmo que seja pra criticar...

           Beijos a todos!

E até o próximo capítulo 

DAI   


	7. Reencontros e esquecimentos

               Oiii, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! ^_^

               E como ninguém me pergunta, eu estou bem também, não se preocupem!! ^_~

               Nesse capítulo eu tinha pensado algumas coisas, mas no final acabou ficando tudo diferente! Enrolação é o que mais de novo para variar! Pensando bem, se eu juntasse somente as cenas importantes, não sei quantos capítulos ia dar esse fic...Mas, se for pensar pelo lado de que todas as cenas são importantes...

                No capítulo anterior, teve a cena em que a Raposa chutava o Galinho, como eu disse, não foi fácil escreve-la, mas para minha surpresa vocês acabaram gostando, e isso me deixa com uma dúvida: Será que eu teria que fazer as personagens sofrerem mais? Parece que o povo é sadomasoquista, só gosta de ver sofrimento! Mas se for pensar assim...Tudo que eu fiz até agora (na maior parte desse fic) está errado...

                Bom, me respondam!

                E mais uma vez : Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence! É tudo do egoísta do senhor Nobuhiro Watsuki que não é capaz de dividir os direitos com a gente! (brincadeira ta! Não façam nada comigo, por causa disso)

                Depois do enchimento de lingüiça habitual, escolham : querem parar por aqui, ou continuar? Se escolherem continuar, eu só posso dizer uma coisa : Tadinhos   ~____~ eu tenho pena de vocês!

                                                                          Capítulo 7

                                                         Reencontros e esquecimentos... (perdoem o título por favor!)

- E então? – Perguntou a mulher – Algo de novo para mim?

- Sim – disse o homem.

       – Darlig? O que acha de ter voltado para cá? – interrompeu um jovem senhor vestido elegantemente – Pode retirar-se, Mr. Hirome.

        Curvando-se, retirou-se, mas não antes de uma rápida troca de olhares com a mulher.

Não vai me responder, _minha querida_?  

        A mulher rapidamente voltou sua atenção para ele. Quando ele a chamava de "minha querida", algo estava errado... Mas, naturalmente, ela descobria e não deixava durar muito tempo...

      – Desculpe-me, Darlin, eu não havia prestado atenção. – ela acabou com a distância que os separavam abraçando-o – Tu sabes que eu adorei voltar pra cá e tudo isso graças a ti... Richard...

Richard levantou o queixo dela de modo que a mesma o olhasse nos olhos – Eu adoro o modo que tu dizes meu nome...

Desculpe, eu ainda não consegui amenizar o sotaque....

Richard (com um doce sorriso nos lábios) – Tudo bem, Darling! Eu já te disse muitas vezes para não se preocupar com isso. E quanto a voltar para o Japão... Não há nada neste mundo que eu não faça por ti, my love (que lindo ;_;)

          Obteve um sorriso como resposta e então a beijou com fervor. As mãos desciam cada vez mais pela cintura da mulher...

Richard (cego pelo desejo) – Que saudade...

         – Porque tu quiseste assim. Ficaste trabalhando o tempo todo... – dizia isso, mas acompanhava todos os movimentos dele.

   - Chega de conversa – Richard a pegou no colo e a colocou no futon colocando-se sobre ela enquanto tirava-lhe a roupa...

    - Eu também... Fiquei com saudade, Koi – atirando a cabeça pra trás, devido às carícias proporcionadas por ele.

          Quando escutou aquilo, o jovem perdeu a razão de vez. Em meio aos beijos, arrancou o que faltava da roupa da mulher percorrendo toda a extensão do seu corpo. Terminando, voltou até o rosto dela e a beijou como se dependesse daquilo para viver e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

    - Te quero agora, Megumi...

      Megumi arregalou os olhos e sorriu. Só conseguiu dizer "Eu também"

***************************************

Sano: - O que foi, Gatinha?

Kitsune: - Nada, Sanosuke...

Sano (surpreso) – O que deu em ti para me chamar pelo meu nome? Aposentou o Galinho?

Kitsune (sem prestar atenção no que ele disse) – What?

Sano (parando de caminhar e a segurando pelos ombros) – O que foi, Gatinha?

Kitsune: - Nada de mais, é que, por um momento, tive a impressão de que estavam nos vigiando...

Sano (disfarçando) – Esqueça, Gatinha! Agora vamos porque se não o Kenshin, a Jou-chan e o Yahiko vão para casa sem a gente!

Kitsune (sorrindo para ele) – Tudo bem, vamos...

      Sanosuke colocou o braço nos ombros dela e continuaram caminhando abraçados.

      _"Não é a primeira vez que estão nos seguindo, terei que ver isso depois..."_

Yahiko: - Anda logo crista de galo! E tu também, BUSU! Isso é o que dá comer igual a um cavalo, depois não consegue caminhar!!!!

Kitsune: - O QUÊ???? Pentelho atrevido, já vai ter o que merece! – se desvencilhou de Sanosuke e... – Excuse me Kenshin!

Kenshin: - OROROOO !?

        Com o empurrão de Kitsune, Kenshin ia cair, mas Kaoru o segurou. Enquanto iiso Kitsune estava socando Yahiko...

Kaoru: - Não fique aí parado, Sanosuke! Faça alguma coisa!!

Sano: - Eu não! – e analisando a cena de Kenshin e Kaoru – Kawaiiiii, Jou-chan, linda mesmo!!!

        Kitsune e Yahiko pararam de brigar, ou melhor, Yahiko parou de apanhar e passaram a analisar a cena também...

  Yahiko: Cuidado, Kenshin, A BUSU vai fazer alguma coisa!!

Só então Kaoru viu como estavam: segurava Kenshin como naqueles filmes românticos. Ele estava de frente para ela, o próximo passo seria o beijo.

Kaoru (com um rubor violento em sua face) - Não! Não é nada disso! O Kenshin ia cair e...

Sano: - Aí tu aproveitaste! JOU-CHAN esperta! 

Kaoru (balançando as mãos na defensiva) - Não é nada disso...

-OROOOOO

Kenshin finalmente havia encontrado o chão.

Kaoru: - GOMEN, Kenshin!

Sano: - Não era nada disso, sei... Depois acha que tem moral pra falar de mim e da minha Gatinha!

Kitsune: Oh, Deus...Vamos voltar, sim?

Yahiko: - É, a BUSU tem razão! Vamos logo!

Kitsune : - Não acredito! Até o GAROTO Yahiko concordou comigo... – com um sorriso sarcástico.

Yahiko: - Eu não sou um GAROTO!

Kenshin:- Claro que não, Yahiko. Eu estou bem, Koishii, não precisa me segurar.

Sano: - É, vamos voltar logo porque sempre depois do almoço me dá um sono... –  colocou a mão sobre a boca bocejando.

********************************

      No dia seguinte, no pátio do dojo. (nossa a maior passagem de tempo que eu já fiz! ^_______^)

Kaoru: - Kitsune, tenho que comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando, gostaria de ir comigo?

Kitsune: - Claro que sim, Kaoru!

Kaoru: - Então daqui a pouco nós saímos, tudo bem?

Kitsune: - Tudo bem.

Sano: - Vai me abandonar?

Kitsune (passando a mão pelo rosto dele) - Mas que Galinho carente!  É claro que não vou te abandonar!

Sano: - Mas vai sair...

Kitsune (sorrindo para ele) – Pelo que me consta, não nascemos grudados um no outro. Pode muito bem sobreviver sem mim...

Sano: - Tem razão, eu não vou sentir a tua falta mesmo...

Kenshin: - Este servo acha que...

Sano: - Kenshin, amigão! Nós vamos sair também, não é?

Kenshin: - Oro? Este servo não...

Sano (interrompendo) – Não lembrava, é claro! Que memória, hein Kenshin!

Kitsune: - Aonde vocês vão?

Sano (calmamente) – Não te interessa!

Kitsune (indo em direção a Kaoru) – É verdade, não me interessa mesmo! Já está pronta, Kaoru? Podemos ir?

Kaoru (quase sendo arrastada para fora do dojo) – Sim, estou. – dando um beijo em Kenshin – Tchau, Kenshin! Tchau, cunhado! E digam para o Yahiko quando acordar que quando eu voltar iremos treinar!

Kenshin: - Tchau, Koishii, Kitsune-dono...

Kitsune: - Good Bye, Kenshin, SANOSUKE...

Sano (achando a cena muito engraçada) – Tchau, Gatinha!

Kenshin: - Este servo acha que tu exageraste mesmo! 

Sano: - Eu não... Bom, mas vamos sair!

Kenshin: - E o Yahiko?

Sano: - É verdade...Vamos acordá-lo e levar ele junto!

Kenshin: - Mais, afinal, onde vamos ? 

Sano: - Onde mais seria? Vamos em busca da sorte!

Kenshin: - Este servo já tem sorte! Tem tudo o quer, o que poderia esperar mais?     (o Kenshin é tão fofo)

Sano (dando um soco na cabeça de Kenshin) – Não esse tipo de sorte! – com um sorrisinho na cara – Francamente, tu podias esperar bem mais da vida, Kenshin, principalmente da Jou-chan...

Kenshin: - OROOOOOO!!!!!!

Sano: - Não disfarce, garanhão!!

Kenshin: - OROROROOO!! Não, Sano, este servo...

Sano: - Não vai me dizer que é tão inocente que não...

Kenshin: - Isso sim, mais consumar é diferente!

Sano (puxando algumas recordações recentes) – Verdade...

Yahiko (ainda sonolento) – Onde estão as BUSUS?

Sano: - A minha Gatinha e a Jou-chan não estão aqui...

Yahiko: - Isso eu percebi, BAKA!

Kenshin: - Mas vá tomar café, Yahiko, depois iremos sair também.

Yahiko: - Foi tu quem fizeste, Kenshin ?

Kenshin: - Oro? Sim, foi este servo quem fez, por quê?

Yahiko: - Só para saber, caso acontecesse algo comigo seria por causa daquela BUSU!

Sano: - Sem problemas, Yahiko... Foi o Kenshin mesmo quem fez.

Yahiko: - O que faz de pé essa hora, Sanosuke? Acho que realmente seqüestraram o verdadeiro e colocaram alguém no lugar, só isso explica muita coisa, principalmente o fato de estar caidinho por uma BUSU!

Sano: - O quê?

Kenshin (se metendo para mudar de assunto) – Este servo acha melhor que te apresses para tomar café, Yahiko!

Yahiko (indo tomar café) – Teve sorte, cópia mal feita do Crista de Galo! A próxima vez eu te desmascaro!

Sano: - Que moleque atrevido! Por que está me olhando assim, Kenshin?

Kenshin (analisando Sanosuke) – Será que é uma cópia mesmo? Se for é tão parecida com a original...

Sano (dando um soco em Kenshin) – Eu vou sair sozinho!!

Kenshin (com os olhos rodando) –OROOOOOO!! Tudo bem! Que... menino violento...

************************** 

Kaoru: - Não acha que exagerou com o Sanosuke?

Kitsune (colocando a mão na testa dela) – Esta bem, Kaoru? 

Kaoru (com uma veia saltando na testa) – Por que me pergunta isso?

Kitsune: - Porque tu tens sido tão gentil com o Galinho...

Kaoru: - Galinho? Então não foi nada de mais...

Kitsune: - Não, não foi mesmo... Mas o que nós vamos ver?

Kaoru: - Estou te devendo este passeio desde que tu chegaste! Vamos ver o que chegou de novo nas lojas!

Kitsune: - É verdade, a Tae disse que tinha chegado coisas muito bonitas...

             Algumas horas depois...

Kitsune: - Kaoru, estou cansada, com fome, quero voltar para o dojo...

Kaoru: - Claro, mas tem mais algumas coisas que eu tenho que ver para o treinamento do Yahiko... Poderia ir na frente, sabes voltar sozinha?                (isso não se faz com visitas!!)

Kitsune: -Sim, eu sei. Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo! Depois  nos vemos então! Bye!

Kaoru: - Sim, cuide-se! Tchau!

           Depois de se despedir de Kaoru, Kitsune começou a caminhar de volta para o dojo. Ela se lembrava vagamente do caminho, mas a verdade é que estava muito cansada, tinha caminhado muito com Kaoru e também estava com fome...

            Mas algum tempo caminhando e nada...

"Acho que me perdi novamente... se pelo menos o Galinho estivesse por aqui, para eu esbarrar nele..."

           Até que...

Kitsune (esbarrando em alguém) –  Sorry! Não estava prestando atenção!

Homem (a segurando pelos ombros) - It's ok lady! 

          Quando ergueu a cabeça, viu um homem alto, loiro e de profundos olhos azuis, olhos que mais pareciam vidro de tão claros. O corpo não era muito forte, a roupa que usava ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo. A voz era grossa e o mais importante: conhecida....

Kitsune: - Mr. Stwart?

Richard: - Lady Kamiya! Prazer em vê-la novamente!

Kitsune (levemente corada) – O prazer é meu, senhor...  

Richard (a soltando) – Fiquei sabendo que tinha vindo para o Japão passar algum tempo. Mas é uma coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui! 

Kitsune: - Verdade e o senhor? O que faz aqui?

Richard (olhando com surpresa) – What?

Kitsune: - Sorry! Eu não deveria perguntar isso...

Richard (com um sorriso sereno) – Tudo bem! My wife queria voltar para cá durante um tempo...Além disso eu tinha alguns resultados de pesquisas para entregar aqui...

Kitsune: - É verdade... A Mrs. Stwart é japonesa... As pesquisas que o senhor refere-se são médicas, não é?

Richard (sorrindo para ela) – Mas que jovem mais curiosa... Sim, são médicas sim. Não conheces a minha esposa ainda, não é?

Kitsune (mais vermelha ainda) – Gomen, Mr. Richard! É verdade, não tive o prazer de conhecer a tua esposa ainda...                   (coitada ^_^, se soubesse...)

Richard (reparando que estavam parados no meio da rua) – Vamos ficar parados aqui? 

Kitsune (sorrindo) - É verdade, eu me perdi novamente! Tenho um péssimo senso de direção...

Richard: - Para onde estavas indo? É claro... Se eu puder saber...

Kitsune: - Claro que sim...Para o dojo da minha prima... Mas pra minha sorte me perdi de novo...

Richard (oferecendo o braço para ela) – Será que eu poderia acompanhá-la? Teu pai nunca me perdoaria se a deixasse andando sozinha pelas ruas de Tokyo...

Kitsune: -Eu adoraria a tua companhia, Mr. Stwart... Sabe onde fica o dojo Kamiya?

Richard (começando a caminhar) – Claro que sim, vamos? 

Kitsune (enganchando o braço no dele) – Vamos! Obrigada por me acompanhar!

Richard: - You're Welcome! 

*****************************

        A mulher andava de um lado para o outro pensando em quais novidades teria Hirome para contá-la, ele realmente conseguira deixa-la curiosa.

         Deitou-se na cama e resolveu dormir um pouco. Não tinha muito que fazer e a imagem de seus amigos – se é que ainda a consideravam assim – vieram a sua cabeça. E a imagem dele. Principalmente a dele. Queria saber como ele estava, não era à toa que tinha deixado uma pessoa de sua confiança se informando sobre ele. Sim, ela mandara Hirome sempre estar de olho nele, queria saber tudo, e principalmente: se estava com outra pessoa. Apesar de não poder exigir nada, já que ela mesma o havia dispensado para casar-se com outro, não podia admitir que alguém fosse abraçada por aqueles braços...Ah! Aqueles braços que tantas vezes estiveram enroscados nela poderiam agora estar envolvendo outra. Ela torcia para que não, ou melhor, ela faria que não estivessem, nunca.

      Então alguém bateu à porta:

Megumi (levantando da cama) - Entra!

Hirome (entrando no quarto) - Mandou me chamar, Senhora Megumi?

Megumi (indo sentar-se em uma poltrona) – Hirome, para que tanta formalidade entre nós? Nos conhecemos a tempo, não precisa me chamar de senhora!

Hirome: - É que a sen...Gomen, Megumi esta muito mudada. Qualquer um que a visse agora não reconheceria de imediato.

Megumi: - Gentileza tua, Hirome. Apenas estou usando roupas ocidentais. Mas tu achas que nem ele me reconheceria?

Hirome: - Ele? Acho que nem com o melhor disfarce do mundo ele deixaria de te conhecer!

Megumi (sorrindo satisfeita) – Talvez... Mas quais eram as novidades que tu ias me contar quando meu marido chegou?

Hirome: - O que tanto temias aconteceu.

Megumi (levantado da poltrona) – Não é possível! Quem é ela? Quem em tão pouco tempo?! Como ele se atreveu...?

Hirome: - Praticamente um ano não pode se considerar cedo, Megumi. Ele ficou muito tempo se lamentando.

Megumi (tomada pela raiva) – Mas quem é afinal?                    (o que tu queria? Que ele passasse a vida toda chorando por ti Raposa?)

Hirome: - Quem é exatamente não sei. Mas não é do país. Andei perguntando por aí, no hotel onde ela ficou hospedada, e parece que veio da Inglaterra.

Megumi: - Inglaterra? E ela é bonita ?

Hirome: - Sim, muito bonita! E muito temperamental! E sem querer preocupa-la, mais já preocupando... Parece que a coisa é séria.

Megumi: - Estão namorando firme?

Hirome: - Sim, senhora! 

Megumi (soltando faíscas pelos olhos) – Obrigada, Hirome. Muito obrigada mesmo. Agora vá embora que eu preciso pensar em como destruir esse casalzinho feliz...

Hirome: - Claro que sim. E se precisar de alguma coisa... Sabe que pode contar comigo!

Megumi: - Sim, eu sei. Agora vá!

Hirome (indo embora) – Com licença, Megumi.

_  "E agora? O que vou fazer? Exatamente o que eu não queria que acontecesse, aconteceu! Meus pressentimentos estavam certos... Mas Inglaterra...? Quem poderia ser? Pensei que tivesse deixado o Crista de Galo traumatizado com ingleses... Pelo jeito eu estava errada!"_

         Deitou-se na cama novamente.

_"Amanhã eu penso nisso. O pior é que Richard me avisou que não poderíamos ficar muito tempo, mas não disse o porquê. Que sono! Meu maridinho me cansou mesmo...!"._

      Esses foram os últimos pensamentos de Megumi antes de entregar-se ao sono.

CONTINUA.....

        Bom ,este foi o sétimo capítulo! Eu já estou no capítulo 7! Dai emocionada ;_______; 

        Primeiro, agradeço a **Rae**, que revisou (de novo) para eu este capítulo, e a **Isa** que ficou me agüentando no msn!

        Também a Sayo, **Makimachi Misao, Hime, Megumi Sagara**, e todos que não me deixam saber o que estão achando....

         O próximo capítulo vai ter mais conteúdo, acho que irá começar as maldades da raposa!

Beijos a todos! E até o próximo capítulo

**ME DEIXEM REVIEW**!!!!!!!  ;___________; 

Dai  malamon  digivolve para : containermon!!

Beijos

DAI 


	8. Enfim, acontece

               Oiiiii, tudo bom? ^____^

                  Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem!!! * Dai fazendo reverencia*

                  Tive alguns problemas e não pude postar este capítulo antes (tirando o fato que levei quase duas semanas para escrever e que incomodei muita gente por causa dele... ~_~)

                  Finalmente, não sei se para a alegria ou azar de vocês esta aqui o meu capítulo 8. Posso afirmar com certeza que a história do fic em geral vai ficar mais interessante a partir de agora. 

                   É a última vez que aviso para fãs da raposa não lerem!!! Se não me escutarem não posso fazer nada a não ser problema é de vocês. Eu avisei.

                    Este capítulo é diferente dos outros porque nele eu mudo um pouco o meu jeito de escrever(um pouco??) e posso a detalhar mais as coisas, como no meu fic de Inuysha: Amantes. Eu até fico com vergonha do jeito que eu escrevia antes, e peço perdão por ter feito vocês lerem aquilo. Me desculpem ~_~

                    Chega de conversa. Esta aqui a minha nova atrocidade.

                     Rurouni Kenshin pertence infelizmente a Nobuhiro Watsuki eu não tenho nada a ver com a criação da história, personagens e tal (até porque se tivesse não criaria a raposa, ou a mataria depois ^____^ Eu não presto mesmo? Descobriu agora? Não eu já sabia. Tu estás falando sozinha sua maluca! Eu sei...~_~ )

                                                                                     Capítulo 8 

**                                                                               Enfim, acontece.**

Já tinha algum tempo que amanhecera. A shihandai do estilo Kamiya Kasshin quase corria pelo dojo, eufórica. Finalmente uma das festas que mais gostava aconteceria. Um festival. Sua prima ia adorar participar de um, antes de... antes de partir. Embora imaginasse que Sanosuke e não permitiria que ela voltasse para a Inglaterra.

                Queria dar logo a notícia para ela. Por isso apressava mais o passo. Se olhasse para frente veria que alguém estava se aproximando. 

Voz: - Orooooo!

Kaoru (juntando as roupas que Kenshin derrubou) – Desculpe-me Kenshin. Realmente não vi que tu estavas na minha frente. É uma pena, mas a roupa sujou toda...

Kenshin (ajudando ela a juntar) – Tudo bem, Koishii. Não se preocupe.

Kaoru (sem encará-lo) – Como eu sou tonta! Devia olhar para frente, mas é que eu...

           Não pode terminar, Kenshin segurou seu queixo com uma doçura que impressionaria qualquer um. Kaoru não teve forças para fazer nada. Esqueceu tudo que tinha em mente. Via somente duas ametistas fitando-a com um amor incomensurável. As faces da jovem tornaram-se rubras pelo modo como ele a olhava. Com a mesma doçura com que a segurava, a trazia para mais perto de si. Os lábios estavam quase se tocando quando...

Yahiko (gritando) – Ahhhhhhhh!

Kaoru (dando um soco nele) – O que foi?? 

Yahiko (com o mundo rodando em sua frente) – Um cavalo acabou de passar em cima de mim.

Kaoru: - O quê?

Kenshin (segurando-a pelos ombros) – Koishii, este servo acha que Yahiko não se habituou a nós ainda.

Yahiko: - Claro. É muito difícil de adivinhar a mágica que tu fizeste para encarar esta busu!

Kaoru: - Saia já daqui moleque atrevido! 

Yahiko: - Claro que vou sair. Só queria saber se o café estava pronto.

Kenshin: - Esta sim. Este servo o preparou antes de lavar e passar a roupa.

          Yahiko então foi embora deixando uma Kaoru furiosa e um Kenshin com uma cara de dar dó. Teria que lavar toda a roupa novamente. 

           Kaoru, então se lembrou do porquê de estar tão feliz. Deixou Kenshin com as roupas e correu para o seu quarto onde provavelmente Kitsune ainda dormia. Surpreendeu-se por encontrar a jovem de cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel vestindo um kimono amarelo e arrumando o futon. 

Kaoru: - Bom dia, Kitsune.

Kitsune (sorrindo) – Bom dia, Kaoru.

Kaoru : - Nem sabes o que vai acontecer daqui há uma semana.

Kitsune: - O quê?

Kaoru : - Adivinha!

Kitsune: - Se eu fosse adivinha trabalhava em circo. Dá-me uma pista do que seja.

Kaoru: - Uma festa!

Kitsune (espantada) – Kenshin te pediu em casamento?

Kaoru (com uma gota na cabeça) – Não, não é isso. Acho que se fosse isso eu desmaiaria.

Kitsune (curiosa) – O quê é?

Kaoru: - Lembra-se do que tu me falavas nas cartas? Que tinha muita vontade de conhecer um festival japonês?

Kitsune : - Sim, que pelo pouco tempo que vivi aqui não pude ir a nenhum. Espere! Não me digas que...

Kaoru (sorrindo) – Sim!

Kitsune (abraçando a prima) – Não acredito! Que bom!!!

              Um jovem de cabelos arrepiados, sem camisa que acabara de acordar por causa da gritaria, resolve verificar o que esta acontecendo. Parecia que havia uma festa na casa. Festa? Não! Ninguém faz uma sem Sanosuke Sagara. Ele era a alma das festas. Foi até o quarto de Kaoru, onde viu duas mulheres abraçadas e pulando feito loucas.

Sano (esfregando os olhos) – O que estás acontecendo aqui?

Kitsune (vermelha) – Galinho? 

Kaoru (voando para cima dele): - Saia já daqui, Sanosuke!

Sano (saindo todo roxo depois da surra que Kaoru deu nele) – Com esta delicadeza toda é claro que eu saio.

Kitsune (indo atrás dele) – Não precisava ter feito isso, Kaoru.

       Ao sair do quarto, ela a começou a correr para alcançá-lo. Mas passos apresados e kimonos não combinavam com ela. Foi quando tropeçou e estava pronta para sentir o quanto o chão poderia ser duro, quando braços fortes envolveram sua cintura. Era ele. Só ele fazia isso, e tinha esses braços... essas mãos.

Sano (a virando de frente para ele e sussurrando em seu ouvido) – Tudo isso era saudade?

Kitsune: - Como alguém pode ser tão pretensioso?

Sano: - É verdade. Como quase sempre concordo contigo.

Kitsune (se soltando dos braços dele e ficando de pé em sua frente) – Quase?

Sano : - Tu sabes no que não concordamos.

Kitsune : - Há! É verdade! Como pude me esquecer?

Sano (sorrindo) – A resposta ainda é a mesma?

Kitsune: - Ai, my God! Que homem mais necessitado!

Sano: Tu me deixas assim!

Kitsune : - Eu não! Não venha jogar a culpa disso também em cima de mim. Desse jeito a minha lista de pecados vai ser tão grande que acabarei indo direto para o Inferno.

Sano: - Tem razão! Mas mudando de assunto...Por que aquela alegria toda de manhã?

Kitsune (séria) – Irei embora!

Sano (preocupado) – O quê? Vai me deixar? Por quê?

Kitsune: - Hahahaha. Brincadeira!

Sano: - Nunca mais faça isso! Deixaste-me preocupado!

Kitsune: - Desculpe. Mas vamos ficar parados no meio do corredor?

Sano : - É tens razão. Vamos tomar café. Acordei com uma disposição...

Kitsune: - Vamos. Eu também estou com fome.

Sano (passando o braço pelo ombro dela) – Vamos então.

Kitsune (o analisando melhor) – Por que estás sem camisa?

Sano (que não tinha reparado) –Me esqueci.

Kitsune (o empurrando) – Vá logo colocar uma camisa!

Sano (a abraçando) – Por quê? Estás atraída pelo meu corpo?

Kitsune (baixando a cabeça vermelha de vergonha) – Bem... eu...

            Sanosuke a puxou para mais perto de si. Abraçou-a com uma força que não machucava, mas sim acolhia. Ele a queria. Estava estampado em todos os seus gestos. Seus rostos ficaram bem próximos. E então, quando ela menos esperava, Sanosuke tomou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Seus braços a apertavam de modo que Kitsune não pudesse fugir. Nem ela queria sair dentre seus braços. De repente seus beijos foram descendo para o seu pescoço, fazendo com a que a garota se arrepiasse. Percebendo que ela havia gostado, a olhou de forma maliciosa e obtendo um sorriso como resposta. Abriu um pouco o kimono dela, e aos poucos os beijos chegavam na nuca da mesma, fazendo a estremecer. Quando um fio de lucidez atingiu-a, fazendo com que ela o tirasse de perto de si. Realmente, Sanosuke não era fácil de controlar e da próxima vez, talvez nem ela conseguisse controlar a si mesma.

Kitsune (o empurrando) – Vá logo colocar uma camisa! Que Galinho mais apressado! 

Sano (com um sorriso enorme nos lábios) – Como quiser, minha senhora.

Kitsune (sorrindo para ele) – Bobo. Agora vá antes que eu...

Sano (interessado) – Antes que tu o quê?

Kitsune (envergonhada) – Antes que eu não me segure mais.

Sano (a puxando pelo braço) – Então não se controle mais!

Kitsune (beliscando o braço dele) – Como assim? Eu estou indo tomar café. 

Sano (esfregando o braço) – Que gatinha estúpida... 

           Durante o café da manhã, Kaoru e Kitsune não paravam de falar. Tinham que decidir a roupa que iriam, o cabelo. Quase não comeram. Isso não fez tanta diferença já que Sanosuke estava com a fome de sempre.

Kitsune: - E quando vai ser, Kaoru?

Kaoru: - Daqui a uma semana.

Sano (com a boca cheia) - Nunca vi a minha Gatinha tão feliz. Acho que este festival tem mais importância que eu!

Kitsune: - Não fales besteira! Eu sempre quis ir a um evento desses, mas não tive oportunidade. É claro que eu vou ficar muito mais feliz se for acompanhada.

Sano (se levantando) – Estava muito bom, Kenshin. – e olhando para ela - Pois bem, aproveite com a tua companhia.

Kitsune (dando um soco na cabeça dele) – A minha companhia serás tu, seu idiota! 

Sano (esfregando a cabeça) – E se eu não quiser ir?

Kitsune (com um sorriso debochado) – Arrumo quem queira me levar.

Kenshin: - Para que essa discussão? Este servo acha que poderíamos ir todos juntos.

Yahiko: - Eu não vou acompanhado de duas busus! Pensando melhor... Elas vão espantar o movimento e nós poderemos andar livremente.

         Kitsune e Kaoru apenas se olharam. Com um soco sincronizado mandaram Yahiko fazer um passeio pelos céus.

******************************************** 

             A semana que antecedia o festival foi a mais longa a passar, na opinião das mulheres do dojo, mas finalmente o grande dia havia chegado. Durante aquela semana, a cidade estava enfeitando-se para chamar atenção de seus habitantes e de turistas que estivessem ali. 

           Com seu manto escuro e as estrelas enfeitando-o, a noite deixava tudo mais bonito. Os enfeites, as lanternas, e até mesmo as várias barriquinhas de brincadeiras, desafios ou aquelas da sorte.

            No dojo Kamiya a preparação para esta grande noite havia começado há horas. Kaoru e Kitsune estavam trancadas no quarto se arrumando, mas devido ao tempo os homens da casa estavam começando a ficar impacientes. Yahiko que era o mais incomodado batia com força na porta dizendo para elas se apressarem, pois ele não queria deixar Tae e Tsubame esperando. Coisa que já era impossível.

            Kenshin e Sanosuke estavam sentados no alpendre conversando quando algo os chamou atenção. Ficaram desconcertados pela beleza de seus pares.

             Kaoru estava com o cabelo solto usando um kimono azul marinho com detalhes de flores de cerejeira que destacava ainda mais seus olhos de safira que naquele dia estavam mais brilhantes. Uma fraca maquiagem rosa sobre os olhos completava o visual. 

             Kitsune estava com seu cabelo repartido para o lado direito e uma trança que caia graciosamente pelo seu ombro, mas mesmo assim, não prendia todo o seu cabelo, já que algumas mechas soltas moldavam seu rosto. Vestia um kimono verde escuro com borboletas vermelhas enfeitando-o. Semelhante a Kaoru,usava uma fraca maquiagem vermelha sobre os olhos.

              Com um sorriso que misturava expectativa e felicidade, Kaoru e Kitsune deixaram Kenshin e Sanosuke atônitos. Eles não conseguiam agir, nem falar. Parecia que todos os seus sentidos tinha se acumulado em apenas um: a visão, pois era apenas isso que eles conseguiam fazer: olhar, admirar o belo, admirar o que era deles...

              Ficaram assim durante um tempo indeterminado. Eles as devorando com os olhos as deixando completamente rubras pela vergonha. Kenshin aproximou-se de Kaoru e, por fim, quebrou o silêncio:

Kenshin: - Koishii, este servo estava e ainda estás sem palavras para definir a tua bela imagem...

             Ao falar isso, as piscinas azuis de Kaoru ficaram ainda mais brilhantes. Deu-lhe um lindo sorriso e se jogou em seus braços, tamanha era a sua felicidade. Ela apenas queria o seu rurouni... Rurouni? Não! O seu Kenshin, presente na sua vida. Ao ser abraçado por Kaoru, ele sorriu e retribuiu o abraço envolvendo as costas dela com seus braços. Esquecendo-se do resto do mundo, Kenshin a apertou um pouco mais descendo o abraço até envolvê-la pela cintura. Aproximou seu rosto do dela até que seus rostos se tocassem. Com movimentos leves roçou sua bochecha na de Kaoru. Ela, por sua vez, surpreendeu-se com a atitude dele, mas adorou o gesto. Um arrepio estremeceu todo o seu ser, fazendo com que Kenshin percebesse. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, aproximou-se mais e beijou-a no lóbulo orelha direita, por fim, sussurrou:

Kenshin: - Ai shiteru, minha Koishii.    

           Toda essa cena estava deixando Sanosuke incomodado. Eles que deixassem esse tipo de atitude para quando estivessem sozinhos. Cruzou os braços e se apoiou em um dos postes que sustentava o dojo. Dois olhos o fuzilavam com o olhar. Era Kitsune. Diferente de Kenshin, ele não tinha falado nada ou feito algo que demonstrasse o quanto ela estava bonita, e que o agradava lhe ver daquele jeito. Um sorriso brotou de seus lábios, a recompensaria depois. Por fim, resolveu acabar com a cena romântica. Kaoru sempre fazia isso com ele.

Sano: - Que pouca vergonha! Vocês não têm a menor consideração com os que estão presentes? Ficam dando mau exemplo a santas criaturas como eu... Quem não tem moral, não pode cobrá-la, ouviu Jou-chan?

          Kaoru que ainda estava envolvida pelos braços de Kenshin deu-lhe um lindo sorriso e obteve outro como resposta. Soltou-se de seus braços e virou para Sanosuke. Ele a tinha a acordado de uma hipnose magnífica e pagaria por isso.  

Kaoru (sarcasticamente) – Desculpe-nos, ó ser divino. Peço perdão por fazer coisas indignas na sua frente.

Sano: - Eu, como ser supremo, tenho o dever de lhe desculpar, simples mortal. Por isso, eu perdôo a ti e aquele homem possuído.

Kaoru: - Nossa! Muito obrigada. – e fazendo uma reverência - Como poderei pagar por isso?

Sano (sorrindo) – Nada de mais. Apenas quero que não interfiras mais quando eu estiver com a bela mortal que escolhi para ser a minha esposa.

Kenshin: - Oro? Este servo não está entendo, Sanosuke.

Sano: - Normalmente, simples seres humanos não entendem deuses.

           Kitsune apenas observava a tudo. Tinha arrumado-se tanto, elaborado um penteado novo, tudo para ele a elogiar. Quando viu a atitude de Kenshin sentiu inveja da prima por alguns instantes, mas logo passou. Kaoru já tinha sofrido com a distância que Kenshin impunha entre eles. Balançou a cabeça para os lados tentando expulsar estes pensamentos. Voltando a lembrar-se do porquê de estar brava. Esperava algo de Sanosuke como: "Como estás linda!" ou "Estás muito bem assim, minha Gatinha!" Mas nada. Resolveu fitá-lo com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo como alguém que pedia por algo. Desistiu, ele era muito burro, ou talvez a tivesse achado horrível. Pagaria por isso depois. Sua cara fechada se desfez quando viu como Sanosuke e sua prima soltavam faíscas pelos olhos, mas continuavam sendo amáveis um com o outro. 

Kitsune: - Hahahahaha. Deuses? Por favor, Galinho! Mas, poderiam parar com isso? Já ficamos tempo demais por aqui. Chegaremos atrasados.

Kenshin: - Kitsune-dono tem razão. Este servo acha melhor irmos.

Sano: - Concordo com a minha Gatinha.

Kaoru: - Esperem aí! E o Yahiko?

Kenshin: - Koishii, Yahiko já foi. Ele havia combinado com Tae e Tsubame de irem juntos, mas como vocês estavam demorando demais ele foi na frente.

Kaoru: - Desculpe! Demoramos muito, mesmo?

Kenshin: - Esqueça isso, Koishii!

Sano (piscando para Kitsune) – Concordo com o Kenshin. O tempo que vocês demoraram valeu a pena!

Kitsune: - É mesmo?

Sano (a olhando nos olhos) – Sim, minha Gatinha.

          Kitsune deu-lhe um grande sorriso enquanto Sanosuke colocava seu braço em torno de seu ombro. Kenshin fez o mesmo com Kaoru após fecharem o dojo e começarem a se dirigir para o festival.

************************************

           Quando chegaram ao lugar onde estava acontecendo o festival, Kitsune ficou deslumbrada. Durante toda a semana que o antecedeu não a haviam deixado sair do dojo. Fariam uma surpresa a ela. E conseguiram. A moça ficava encantada com tudo que via: os enfeites, a luzes espalhadas por todo o lugar que mais pareciam estrelas caídas do céu, a quantidade de pessoas se divertindo. Sem sombra de dúvidas estava tudo encantador para a moça que praticamente corria na frente de Sanosuke, Kenshin e Kaoru. Quando de repente, a garota parou assustada por um barulho ensurdecedor. Sano apoio o braço no ombro dela acalmando-a enquanto ria do susto. Kaoru lhe explicou que era o homem-bala, muito comum em festivais.

            Competições era o que mais havia. E em uma espécie de palco no centro da festa, casais divertiam-se muito dançando em rodinhas.

             Era tanta informação, que a cabeça da moça doía. Kaoru então puxou o braço da prima, afirmando-lhe que havia escutado que em uma barraca dessas tinha uma cigana. Com a desculpa de que verem coisas bobas para comprar de lembranças à eles, elas conseguiram ir até a cigana sozinhas.

Kitsune (sendo puxada pela prima) – Kaoru! Eu não gosto deste tipo de coisas!

Kaoru: - Vamos, Kitsune! Disseram-me que ela é muito boa! Apenas me acompanhe.

Kitsune: - Tudo bem.

            Chegaram a uma tenda afastada das demais. Por fora era de um tecido todo negro, que fazia com que a tenda ficasse quase imperceptível à noite. Quando entraram foram surpreendidas por um azul muito escuro e por desenhos que representavam o Sol e a Lua. A notícia que uma cigana estava por ali não fora divulgada, apenas algumas pessoas sabiam, por isso naquele momento encontravam-se sozinhas com uma moça lindíssima. A princípio estranharam, não era comum alguém vestir-se assim, tanto no Japão como na Inglaterra. A mulher trajava um vestido vermelho extremamente decotado e justo. Ao longo de seu pescoço, desciam várias correntes douradas acompanhadas por brincos longos em forma de argolas igualmente douradas. Sua cabeça estava coberta por um lenço igualmente rubro.

Moça (as encarando) – O que desejam?

Kaoru (surpresa) – A senhora é a cigana que eu ouvi falar?

Cigana: - Senhora não, criança! Sou apenas alguns anos mais velha do que usted. 

Kitsune (se aproximando) – És moura, senhorita?

Cigana: - Sim. Mas... vão querer alguma coisa?

Kaoru: - Sim, queremos uma consulta.

Cigana: - Entendo. Por favor, queiram me acompanhar.

       Foram levadas mais adentro da tenda. Um lugar de igual azul, mas com velas mantendo-o iluminado. A mulher sentou-se atrás de uma mesa com uma enorme bola de vidro em cima. Fazendo sinal para que se sentassem em cadeiras que havia em sua frente.

Cigana: - O que gostariam de saber?

        Kaoru iria perguntar algo, mas Kitsune perguntou em sua frente:

Kitsune: - O que é preciso para um casamento perfeito?

Cigana: – Case com um homem que não coma muito, não beba ou jogue, nem fique na rua até tarde ou faça bagunça em casa, e terá um casamento perfeito.

Kaoru (achando muito engraçado o que a cigana havia falado) – Hahahahah.  Em outras palavras, case com um homem morto! Porque assim não existe... Principalmente o Sanosuke que é o contrário de tudo isso! 

       Kitsune olhou para prima com reprovação. Agradeceu a mulher e achou melhor pagar. Não queria ser alvo de uma praga por causa do ataque de riso de Kaoru. A puxando pelo braço, Kitsune fez com que ela se levantasse e foram em direção a porta. Porém, antes que saíssem a mulher as chamou de volta.

Cigana (apontando para Kitsune) – Usted, minha criança! Estás vivendo seus últimos momentos de felicidade, por isso não tente evitar nada que deva acontecer. Depois será muito tarde para isso...

Kaoru (a interrompendo) – Não diga besteiras! Vamos embora, Kitsune!

Kitsune (tentando ficar e ouvir o que a cigana ia falar) – Mas Kaoru...

        De dentro da tenda ela apenas observava as duas jovens se afastarem. Foi uma pena não ter conseguido falar o que a jovem de olhos de mel deveria escutar. Iria sofrer muito, e dependendo do que fizesse... Sim, porque o destino pode ser mudado! Poderia ter um final feliz. 

  "Espero que consiga, criança..."

        Kitsune então falava que o que ela tinha feito com a moça era falta de educação. Kaoru logo lhe disse que eram besteiras e que não se podia acreditar nesse tipo de coisa. Continuou falando mal da mulher até a prima lhe dizer que a idéia de ir até lá tinha sido dela. Foi o suficiente para ela calar-se. 

         Caminhavam em silêncio até que Kitsune perguntou como achariam Sanosuke e Kenshin novamente. Com isso, Kaoru ficou preocupada. Seria praticamente impossível encontrar duas pessoas em uma multidão. Deveria ter combinado algo antes de ter ido visitar a "fraude" como chamava a cigana.

         Ficaram algum tempo perguntando às pessoas se elas haviam visto dois homens com as características de seus pares, quando avistaram os dois em uma competição de força. Sanosuke provavelmente tinha desafiado Kenshin ou algo do tipo. E para a sua tristeza perdeu. 

Kaoru (gritando) – Kenshin!!!!!

Kenshin (sorrindo ao ver Kaoru) – Koishii!

Sano (acompanhando Kenshin) – Jou-chan? Onde está a minha Gatinha?

Kitsune (levantando o braço dentre as pessoas) – Aqui, Galinho!

       Sanosuke, empurrando as pessoas que estavam a sua frente, chegou até ela. Puxando-a pelo braço, levou onde estava Kenshin e Kaoru. Então elas perguntaram o porquê deles estarem em uma competição. Ainda mais naqueles aparelhos que se segura um martelo e mede a força do golpe. Kenshin respondeu que foi por insistência de Sanosuke usando como argumento que eles não tinham nada para fazer e que elas já estavam demorando. 

         Foi então que a roda de casais dançando formou-se novamente. Kaoru ficou com os olhos brilhantes ao ver esta cena. Puxou Kenshin pelo braço e os dois juntaram-se aos demais casais. 

Sano (observando) - Ela esta muito feliz, não?

Kitsune: - Sim, estás. E eu fico muito feliz por ela. Ninguém mais do que estes dois merecem ser felizes.

Sano: - Como assim, ninguém? E nós?

Kitsune: - Me entendeste mal. Eles já sofreram muito até se declararem. E nós? Até fomos muito rápidos para o padrão que a nossa sociedade exige. 

Sano: - Eu sei. Mas, importa-se com isso? O jeito que os outros querem que tu ajas é mais importante do que o que tu queres?

Kitsune (o olhando nos olhos) – Claro que não, meu Galinho.

Sano (sorrindo) – É assim que eu gosto! Mas... vamos! Tem um lugar que eu quero te mostrar!

Kitsune: -Aonde vais me levar?

Sano: - Surpresa!

            Durante todo o caminho Sanosuke estava em silêncio. Kitsune, por sua vez, tentava arrancar alguma coisa dele, mas era inútil. Nada quebrava o seu estado emudecido. Achou melhor ficar quieta também.

            Chegaram a uma espécie de barraca. Diferente daquela que Kitsune tinha ido com Kaoru, esta tinha muita gente. Na verdade, havia fila para entrar. Ao entrarem, sentaram em banquinhos espalhados pela orla do palco. Um espetáculo então aconteceu: homens seguravam-se em uma espécie de balanços e jogavam-se de uma altura impressionante. A moça só conseguia louvar a Deus por ter uma rede que os protegeria se caíssem. Quando o primeiro jogou-se, ela fechou os olhos e agarrou-se na manga da camisa de Sanosuke. Este vendo que ela estava assustada, ergueu sua cabeça de modo que ela pudesse ver que nada tinha acontecido. Pelo contrário! Ele estava fazendo acrobacias esplêndidas, acompanhado de mais alguns homens. A garota agora sorria. Achava aqueles movimentos maravilhosos. Então três homens vestidos de amarelo jogaram-se ns direção do outro trapézio, deixando a menina aflita. Quando o que estava de cabeça para baixo agarrou-se aos outros homens que estavam do outro lado, ela solta um suspiro de alívio. O espetáculo terminou com o público aplaudindo de pé. Sanosuke olhava satisfeito para Kitsune. Ela realmente tinha gostado. E ele também, mas o que mais apreciava era a companhia dela. 

               Na saída houve um tumulto, tamanha era quantidade de pessoas que saiam e as que queriam entrar. Sanosuke sempre a trazia bem junto de si, até que não pode segurá-la quando várias pessoas os separam querendo entrar. 

               A menina não sabia o que fazer. Agora estava sozinha. Começou a sentir medo que algo mal lhe acontecesse. Estava com vergonha de procurar Kenshin e Kaoru, estes com certeza estavam aproveitando o tempo juntos e ela não queria atrapalhar. Teria que procurar Sanosuke.

                Ficou algum tempo procurando sem rumo. Até que resolveu ir até o lago. Estava maravilhoso, enfeitado por origames e algumas luzes que chegavam até a sua borda. Olhando a calmaria do lago, sua mente foi longe... Precisamente atravessou o oceano e parou na Inglaterra. Como será que seu pai estaria? Estaria com saudades? Não, não estaria. Um homem extremamente ocupado com os negócios que não tinha nem tempo para saber da filha, não teria tempo também para sentir saudade. Algumas lágrimas teimaram em descer pelo rosto da garota. Logo ela as secou com as mangas do kimono e afastou as lembranças do pai da cabeça. Hoje era um dia especial e feliz. Seu pai não iria estragar mais este dia, mesmo que fosse apenas por pensamento. Sentindo uma mão em seu ombro a garota assustada virou-se na esperança de ser Sanosuke. Não era, todavia era alguém que ela conhecia muito bem. Estava vestido como um legítimo cavalheiro: calça, colete e terno negro. A luz da Lua tornava seu cabelo mais loiro, seus olhos mais azuis, se é que era possível olhos mais azuis que aqueles.

Richard: - Good Evening, lady Kamiya!

Kitsune (surpresa) – Oh! Good evening, Mr. Stwart!

Richard (sorrindo) – Que coincidência, novamente!

Kitsune: - É verdade. Mas o que o senhor faz aqui?

Richard: - Minha mulher quis vir. Então eu apenas estou acompanhado-a. Por falar nela, nós nos perdemos. Pensei em vir até o lago que não tem tantas pessoas e...

Kitsune (interrompendo) – Pensei a mesma coisa. Também me desencontrei de minha prima.  

Richard (passando a mão no rosto dela) – Estavas chorando, lady Kamiya?

Kitsune (corando pelo gesto dele) – Bem...

Richard (sorrindo) – Não precisa me contar. 

Kitsune: Thank you.

       Em resposta recebeu um sorriso. Ela apenas agradeceu por aquele jovem senhor ser tão gentil. Continuaram conversando até uma mulher chegar. Alta, morena, olhos castanhos. Estava diferente das demais: enquanto todas estavam vestidas com kimonos ela trajava um elegante vestido ocidental marrom. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e seus lábios rubros como o fogo.

Richard (a vendo) – Darling? Pensei que só fosse te encontrar no final do festival!

Mrs. Stwart (dando um breve beijo nele) – Eu também. Mas que bom que consegui te encontrar, dear!

      Richard lembrou-se da jovem japonesa. Então as apresentou. A mulher assim que foi apresentada a Kitsune disse ao marido que tinha esquecido sua bolsa em uma barraca da sorte. Ele a repreendeu e disse-lhe para tomar mais cuidado, mas foi atrás da bolsa. Se tivesse sorte a encontraria, ou talvez alguma alma boa a devolvesse. Despediu-se da esposa com um beijo rápido nos lábios e quando foi despedir-se de Kitsune a olhou nos olhos, segurou sua mão e beijou-lhe nas costas das mesmas. Retirou-se em seguida.

Mrs. Stwart (com faíscas nos olhos) – Tu e o meu marido se conhecem faz tempo?

Kitsune (sem jeito) – Sim, há muito tempo. Mr. Stwart foi um dos meus instrutores de línguas, embora ele não seja muito mais velho que eu... Eu o admiro muito, ele é tão inteligente.

Mrs Stwart: - Apenas isso? 

Kitsune: - Sim, por quê?

Mrs. Stwart: - Ele é sempre tão atencioso contigo...

Kitsune: - Ele é um cavalheiro, apenas isso.

Mrs. Stwart: - Sim... Mas creio que uma moça tão bela como tu já tenha compromisso...

Kitsune (corando) – Sim...

Mrs. Stwart: -Há quanto tempo conheces o Crista de Galo?

Kitsune: - O quê?

Mrs Stwart (gritando) – Faz muito tempo que estás com o Crista de Galo?

Kitsune (assustada) – Sinceramente, não te interessa!

       Sanosuke estava feito louco procurando Kitsune. Fazia algum tempo que eles tinham se perdido no tumulto da tenda dos trapezistas. Perguntava a todas as pessoas que via se a tinham visto, a descrevia, mais não adiantava. Parecia que ela havia evaporado. Até que pensou em ir na direção do rio. Quando estava se aproximando, viu duas mulheres discutindo, uma ele conhecia muito bem, e outra... Não! Não podia ser!  Ele estava tendo um pesadelo, tendo uma miragem, era mentira. Tinha que ser! Chegou na hora em que a mulher estava com o braço levantado quase batendo em Kitsune...

Sano (a segurando pelo pulso) – Não ouse fazer isso, Raposa maldita!

Kitsune (não entendo) – Raposa? Mas... Não, é a senhora Stwart, Galinho!

Mrs. Stwart (debochando) – Prazer, lady Kamiya. My name is Megumi Takani Stwart.    (O_O  oh! E agora?Quem poderá ajudar?)

Kitsune (não acreditando) – Não pode ser. É um engano!

Sano (puxando Kitsune para perto de si) – Não é. É a Raposa.

Megumi: - Hohohoho. Surpreso, Crista de Galo? 

Sano: - Não imaginas o quanto!

Megumi: - Então, nunca pensei que depois do que fiz contigo se atrevesse a olhar para uma inglesa...

Sano: - Enganou-se, minha cara.

Megumi: - E então, menina. Ele já te mostrou do que é capaz?

Kitsune: - Como assim?

Megumi: - Como homem. Ele já te fez mulher? Sabe, ele é o melhor nisso. Nem o Richard é tão bom... Não que ele seja ruim, mas não se compara ao crista de galo.

Kitsune: - Como tu és nojenta. Mr. Stwart não sabe que se casou com uma cobra.

Megumi: - Talvez, mas ele ama a cobra com quem se casou. Pelo que pude perceber... Sanosuke não gostas de ti o suficiente. Pois quando ele estava comigo me levava aos céus várias vezes, sempre que tinha oportunidade.

Kitsune (chorando) – Cale a boca, maldita!

Megumi (adorando vê-la chorar) – Teve uma vez que ele...

Sano (gritando) – Cala a boca! Suma daqui Raposa!

Megumi (indo na direção dele) – Não sentes mais nada por mim, crista de galo?

Sano (atordoado com a proximidade dela) – Sim. Ódio. Serve?

Megumi: - Hohohoho. Claro que sim. Ódio e amor são sentimentos parecidos.

          Megumi foi em direção a Sanosuke. Ela empurrou Kitsune, que caiu no chão sujando o seu kimono. Olhou com ódio para a garota que permanecia inerte no chão. Aproximou se de um Sano totalmente sem ação e o beijou. Aquilo foi demais. Kitsune saiu correndo, chorando. Seu mundo tinha acabado ali. Fechou os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas, mas foi impossível. Por quê? Por que isso tinha que acontecer com ela? Isso não era justo! Maldita! Maldita mulher!

           Ao ser beijado por Megumi, ele arregalou os olhos. Pensou que nunca mais fosse sentir esses lábios sobre os seus. Mas tudo o que conseguiu sentir foi nojo, repulsa. Afastou-a imediatamente de si e viu Kitsune correndo desesperadamente. Ela estava chorando? E por causa disso? Maldita raposa! Se ele não conseguisse se reconciliar com a sua Gatinha ela iria pagar. Empurrou Megumi com força, fazendo-a cair no chão e foi atrás de Kitsune.

          Kitsune corria sem olhar para trás. Sabia que ele estava atrás dela e desesperado como ela. Suplicava para que ela parasse de correr. Precisavam conversar. Conversar com ele? Era o que ela menos queria nesse momento. Queria sumir. Entrar em um navio direto para a Inglaterra. 

Sano (gritando) – Me espere! Gatinha, por favor!

Kitsune (chorando) - ...

Sano (que já estava alcançando-a) – Gatinha, pare de correr. Precisamos conversar. Não faça isso comigo! Eu não tive culpa. Eu não tive...culpa.

Kitsune: - ...

Sano: - Pare de correr. Lembre-se que tu estás de...

Kitsune: - Ahhhhhh.....

Sano: - ...kimono.

           Ela caiu no chão batendo a cabeça. Não se mexia. O tombo tinha sido muito forte. Sano, desesperado, correu até ela. Erguendo-a, viu que estava desmaiada. O choque emocional, o desespero, o tombo... Ela não havia agüentado. Sanosuke a pegou no colo e olhou para o seu rosto com ternura. Murmurou em seu ouvido que não tinha culpa, obtendo como resposta: - Eu sei...

CONTINUA.....

             Adivinhem o que vai acontecer agora??? Segredo!! Só posso dizer isso: imaginem aqueles dois sozinhos e depois do que a cigana falou para a Kitsune.

             Eu queria agradecer a muitas pessoas. Afinal muita gente leu esse treco antes e me ajudou. Gente que nem lê esse fic: **Murilo, Kagome-Chan e Chibi-Lua.** Obrigada meus amigos pela opinião de vocês.

              Minha querida amiga **Rae **obrigada mais uma vez por revisar este fic para mim e me animar a escrever a cena do festival, ela deu tanto trabalho. @_@

               Minha irmã **Diana**, obrigada por revisar para mim também. Eu não sei o que varia sem vocês duas. Eu já falei isso antes...Que falta de criatividade.

               **Makimachi Misao**, desculpe pela demora. Eu não pretendia demorar todo esse tempo. Mas acabei me envolvendo com outros fics e acabei desanimando com esse. Prometo que não vai mais acontecer!! ^____^

                **Isa**, eu sinceramente agradeço por tu ter perdido tempo com isso e ter lido em tão pouco tempo. Desculpe pelo demora! Está aqui em capítulo novo!

                **Hime**, minha cumadre! Obrigada por ter lido antes isso. Espero que tenha gostado! ^_^ 

                 **Megumi Sagara**: Provavelmente tu não vás gostar. Mas ta aqui o capítulo 8

Beijos a todos e espero os ver logo!!!!! E me deixem review!!

Até o próximo capítulo!

DAI


	9. Razão X Desejo

         Olá, tudo bom? ( eu nem falo mais nada sobre isso, não valhe a pena)

         Desculpem a demora (mais uma vez), é que a autora que vos fala realmente estava sem tempo, e não ter tempo significa ausência de capítulos novos...Para felicidade de vocês é claro! ^_^

         O que eu tenho a dizer sobre este capítulo? Não muita coisa...Só que eu tava sem criatividade para escrever e resolvi partir para a apelação! Brincadeira! Neste capítulo há a presença de lemon! Portanto, desaconselhável para menores!!! ^_^ Não digam que eu não avisei! _

*Dai fazendo as malas para ir morar nas montanhas*** **Os direitos de Rurouni Kenshin com todo respeito pertencem a mim agora! Como vou virar uma eremita e ninguém nunca mais vai me ver depois que este capítulo estiver postado, o senhor Nobuhiro Watsuki não terá com quem reclamar! 

      Estou brincando, bem somente na parte dos direitos, infelizmente nenhum deles pertence a mim.

       Está aqui o mais novo capítulo de "Almas Gêmeas" (o que isso parece? ) Com nada de exatamente produtivo, só revelador (sim neste sentido que estão pensando) 

     Ah! Mas antes, não se empolguem muito não, ta? Ele tem dona! ^_^ Que é a pessoa que vos fala! 

**                                                                 Capítulo 9**

                                                             Razão X Desejo 

 Ele não podia determinar quanto tempo passara admirando a bela mulher que dormia em sua frente. As feições dela eram suaves e bem contornadas, poderia defini-la em uma palavra: perfeita. Sim, sua beleza era de um profundo tom angelical – enquanto dormia e permanecia serena, é claro. Colocando de lado algumas características de seu gênio, era inegável para ele que Deus havia sido sábio com ela. A fez unicamente. Não interessava se ele tinha usado alquimia ou mágica, outra como ela certamente não haveria. 

                   Mesmo hoje era um mistério para ele o modo o qual apaixonara-se por ela. Fora tudo tão rápido, tão intenso, que ele tinha o pressentimento que isso acabaria, que aconteceria alguma coisa para os separar. Entretanto, enfrentaria tudo, o próprio destino se necessário fosse, mas não aceitaria passivamente separar-se dela.

                    Estava a velando desde que ela desmaiou, como eles estavam perto do dojo, a levou então para o seu quarto, ajeitando-a no próprio futon. 

                   Realmente esta não era a hora mais indicada para tais pensamentos, porém, estranhamente, não poderia deixar passar sem analisar que por causa de uma fatalidade ela finalmente havia parado em seu quarto e sob suas cobertas. 

                   Riu do próprio pensamento, às vezes ele mesmo impressionava-se com a capacidade que tinha de pensar coisas impróprias sobre ela. Mesmo ela estando em condições deploráveis – sim, deploráveis -, mas digna de ser capturada por uma daquelas coisas que em seu conceito "roubam" as almas das pessoas. Este momento era lindo e ele queria guardá-lo para sempre não só em sua memória, mas também em um pequeno pedaço de papel para que fosse possível admirá-la assim que possível.  

                    Delicadamente levou uma de suas mãos fortes e calejadas de lutador sobre a pele suave e macia da face dela. Sentir o contato com aquela pele ainda trazia reações surpreendentes. Química? Talvez. Atração? Havia. Paixão? Arrebatadora. Amor? Sim, era algo tão forte, tão... Inexplicável.  

                    Em uma breve resposta ao gesto dele, ela breve e suavemente moveu a cabeça aconchegando-se mais no travesseiro. Como ele mesmo sabia, fazia muitas noites que ela não dormia direito e, para piorar, havia toda esta situação em que foram envolvidos e que era inquestionavelmente desagradável. Obviamente o esgotamento dela era mais do que evidente. Olheiras contornavam seus belos olhos, enquanto um profundo sono a embriagava. 

                     Perguntou a si mesmo por quanto tempo ficaria naquela gostosa tortura de apenas poder observá-la. 

                     Finalmente as pálpebras dela abriram-se e ele pôde vislumbrar, então, dois belos topázios. Rapidamente a suavidade que habitava seu rosto foi substituída pela raiva. 

Kitsune: - Onde estou? Para onde tu me levaste?

Sano (debochando) - Só faltou "quem sou?". E estás no quarto de um maníaco que não vai te deixar sair.

Kitsune: - Entendi. Estou no TEU quarto. Deve estar feliz, teu sonho realizou-se. 

Sano: - Sabe... Eu estava pensando justamente nisso, há uns minutos atrás. O que fiz para merecer tamanha gentileza?

Kitsune (sentando no futon e ficando de frente para ele) – Ainda pergunta? Por favor, meu caro Sanosuke...

Sano: - A sim... Pensei que já tivesse entendido que não tive culpa. Tu mesma disseste-me isso.

Kitsune: - Muito fácil persuadir uma pessoa que bateu a cabeça e que estava desmaiada. Gente que age por conveniência é lastimável, não?

Sano: - Persuadir? Não persuadi ninguém. Apenas falei e tu mesma concordaste. 

Kitsune (virando a cara para ele) – Garanto que não sabes nem o que persuadir significa. Afinal, palavras difíceis não deveriam ser usadas contigo, não? Desculpe, esta têm mais de duas sílabas. 

Sano: - Não precisa ofender também. Só faltou me chamar de ignorante.

Kitsune (levantando) – Não sejas por isso...

                Indignado, ele levantou-se do lugar onde estava sentado e a fitou fervorosamente.

Sano – Não se atreva, Kitsune Kamiya!

             Com passos precisos, Kitsune começou a distanciar-se de Sanosuke, porém não se atrevia a acabar com o momento que se desencadeara. Olhares fixos um no outro. Não expressavam nada mais que tristeza, sentimento que como um fantasma insistia em assombrar a mente de ambos.

              Certo que a garota iria embora, ele foi ao seu encontro de modo que ela ficasse presa entre a parede do quarto e o corpo dele. Agora, mesmo que ela quisesse não poderia escapar.

Kitsune (surpresa com atitude dele) – O que estás fazendo?

Sano (com os olhos fixos nos dela) – Não podemos deixar ficar assim...

Kitsune (debochando) – Acho melhor soltar-me, antes que algo que tu prezas muito seja atingido. 

Sano (não acreditando) – Não terias coragem de fazer isso comigo!

Kitsune (sorrindo sarcasticamente) – Não? Eu também tive algumas aulas de judô. Não duvides de mim.

Sano: - Não fará isso eu tenho certeza. Não irá querer um marido "aleijado".

Kitsune: - Marido? Pelo que me consta para eu me casar eu preciso ter alguém, não? E infelizmente eu estou sozinha.

Sano (agarrando os braços dela e os colocando contra a parede) – Sozinha, é?

           Kitsune já estava esforçando-se ao máximo para brigar com ele, ou melhor, para manter-se brigada com ele, mas o corpo dele tão próximo ao seu, o modo como ele a imobilizou colocando seus braços em torno de sua cabeça, e trazendo seu corpo mais junto do dela, fazia com que perdesse o bom senso. 

            O certo seria contender e assim permanecer por tempo indeterminado. Motivo ela tinha. E de sobra. 

            Tudo o que aquela Raposa tinha falado não saia de sua cabeça, e o beijo...O beijo que ela dera nele atormentava a pobre garota. Imagens dele com a "Mrs Stwart" juntos não saia de sua cabeça. 

             Sua última tentativa de manter-se lúcida e não sucumbir a algo relacionado ao instinto foi em vão. Ele despertava os mais profundos e mundanos sentimentos nela, a fêmea que existia dentro de si ansiava por sair, se saciar, perder-se naqueles músculos, naquele corpo...

               Ela apenas gostaria de saber como brigar com alguém poderia ser sempre tão... Inevitável? Simplesmente ela não sabia, e acreditava que ele não soubesse também.

              O gênio dele não era dos mais fáceis, mas pensar que o temperamento de Kitsune fosse complacente era um grave erro.

               Indiferente ao conflito travado pela garota para selar seus sentimentos no ínfimo de seu ser, Sanosuke estava empenhado em sua função de prendê-la e por nenhum motivo soltá-la. Afinal, o que acontecera há algumas horas atrás não tinha sido de responsabilidade dele. Ele preferia pensar que foi um acidente. Sim! Acidente era a palavra que definia bem aquela situação embaraçosa que ele foi colocado pela maldita raposa. Não importava o que teria que fazer, não deixaria que Kitsune permanecesse brigada com ele. 

               Sim, ele faria tudo o que fosse preciso. Ao pensar nisso, um sorriso malicioso surgiu em sua face. Se ela não ficasse bem calminha, ele mostraria suas intenções.

                Todavia, o surpreendendo um grito de _"Eu te odeio" _escapou dentre aqueles belos lábios. 

                O choque provocado por estas palavras teve um efeito imediato. Contudo, como uma velha máquina que só pega no tranco, estas palavras logo lhe deram uma idéia que acabaria com essa ceninha tão irritante quanto provocante.  

                Embora não soltasse os braços da garota, como se tivesse levado um golpe, ele baixou a cabeça. Seu semblante ficou encoberto por sombras proporcionadas pelas mexas negras e castanhas. Lentamente suas fortes mãos desceram para a cintura de Kitsune abraçando-a.

                 Assustada, ela arregalou os olhos, e, embora estivesse incerta se correspondia à carícia proporcionada por ele, quase que inconscientemente os delicados braços dela foram envolvendo o forte tórax dele.

                Sanosuke foi aproximando sua fronte da dela, fazendo com que ela pensasse que ele fosse beijá-la. Este, porém não o fez. Tocou de leve sua bochecha na dela e em seguida deslizou seus lábios pela face dela até chegar próximo a sua orelha. Com uma voz rouca murmurou, em resposta ao que ela havia gritado: "Eu te odeio também".

              Kitsune, primordialmente espantada, agora sorria. Entendeu o que ele pretendia. Pareceu-lhe que ficar brigada ou inventar artifícios para assim permanecer era impossível com aquele homem. Então toda a raiva e decepção que sentia antes foram extintas pela idéia de que ela também não suportaria ficar de mal com ele e, principalmente, por aquela respiração tão perto do rosto dela, aquelas mãos a envolvendo... E como se necessitasse de mais um fator para mudar o seu jeito com ele, lembrou-se da cigana... Da frase que ela havia lhe dito e que Kaoru a atrapalhou.  

               **"**_Usted, minha criança! Estás vivendo seus últimos momentos de felicidade, por isso não tente evitar nada que deva acontecer. Depois será muito tarde para isso..."_

               Sim, era isso! Sorriu triunfante quando conseguiu recordar-se. 

              Apesar de não acreditar fielmente em adivinhações, ela não iria contrariar. Naquele momento jurou para si mesma que não tentaria evitar mais nenhum contato mais íntimo com ele. Não frustraria nenhuma intenção de Sanosuke se ele assim o quisesse. Ela também queria.

                Alheio os pensamentos dela, Sanosuke parecia entretido enrolando fios de cabelo dela. Assombrou-se quando Kitsune, com uma voz que lhe pareceu sexy até demais, perguntou-lhe sussurrando se era verdade que ele a odiava. 

                Quase que imediatamente, parou o que estava fazendo.

                 Ambos ficaram frente a frente, olhos nos olhos.   

                 Pareceu então a ele que ela não estava mais brava, pelo contrário, tentava fazer às pazes. Uma de suas mãos abandonaram a cintura dela e suavemente tocou no rosto delicado da jovem que estremeceu ao contato. Essa era a "permissão" que ele esperava.

                Lábios sedentos de ambos uniram-se com uma presteza impressionável, inimaginável, insaciável e incessante. Logo que a garota abriu mais a boca, ele a invadiu com a língua e ela correspondeu. Beijos cada vez mais cheios de volúpia e deleitosos o encorajava a ir em frente.

                As mãos que antes prendiam, agora tocavam, exploravam o corpo dela, afrouxando seu kimono e abrindo uma fenda nele, de modo que revelasse uma parte da perna direita dela.

                 Suas bocas uniram-se novamente com lascívia. 

                 Estavam sedentos um pelo outro. Desperdiçaram tempo demais brigando por uma causa tão insignificante, irrelevante, e naquele momento estavam praticamente jurando que nada nem ninguém os separaria. 

                  Os beijos de Sanosuke abandonaram-lhe a boca, os olhos dele pousaram sobre os dela para que um sorriso repleto de malícia surgisse dentre seus lábios. 

                  À medida que uma das mãos dele foram parar na perna já revelada dela, Kitsune rapidamente livrou-se da camisa dele deixando a mostra um peito definido por músculos mais do que bem trabalhados. Um pequeno sorriso, então, pôde se fazer presente na garota. Ele era um deus. Sim! Sanosuke tinha o corpo tão ou mais esculpido do que qualquer deus mitológico poderia ter. Ela não tinha palavras para descrever a beleza que se revelava a ela naquele homem.

                    Repentinamente, os braços fortes que estavam ocupados tanto em explorar o corpo dela para proveito próprio como acariciar para satisfação dela, de repente pararam.

                  Finalmente Sano se distanciou, acabando com a pressão que o corpo dele e a parede estavam causando no corpo da jovem. Novamente os olhos castanhos buscaram o mel contido nos dela. Era um pedido silencioso. Se Kitsune quisesse parar ele não ousaria prosseguir, mesmo que fosse difícil para ele parar agora.

                 Ela entendeu este gesto, sorriu, sabendo que ele jamais se aproveitaria dela. Sanosuke nunca compreenderia realmente o significado disso. Contudo, ela não iria parar, não como das outras vezes. Estava decidida a entregar-se por completo a ele. Tinha que expressar o que havia decidido.

                   De forma esplendorosa, deu-lhe um grande sorriso. Não se contendo com essa com essa resposta, acabou com a distância que os separavam e em uma doce provocação o beijou lenta e demoradamente. Todavia, a intenção dela não durou muito, foi envolvida pelos bem torneados braços dele, enquanto a seus lábios encarregavam-se de praticamente "consumi-la".

                   Como se fosse um lobo a espreita de sua descuidada vítima, ele a pegou no colo, levando-a novamente até o futon.

                   Com movimentos rápidos, mas longe de serem agressivos, Sanosuke começou a abrir o kimono e a sensual fenda que ela já tinha em sua perna aumentou ao nível de que suas coxas macias ficassem completamente expostas.

                   Contrastando com os devoradores e certeiros beijos dele, a convicção que ela tinha sobre tudo aquilo começava a falhar. O olhar que antes mostrava fogo, agora exibia súplica. Kitsune foi tomada por uma insegurança que já não existia e por uma súbita vontade de parar. Sua cabeça ainda não parecia preparada para deixar seu corpo comandar. Enfim, a razão estava tornando-se mais forte que o desejo incontrolável. Dúvidas passaram a "povoar" seus pensamentos.

 Kitsune: - Galinho... Eu... E se tu me achares feia?        

                    Sanosuke entendeu o que estava se passando nos pensamentos dela: medo, mas não entendia exatamente o porquê. E a pergunta? Totalmente ilógica. Desde a primeira vez que a viu a achou bonita, agora então... Sem comentários. Carinhosamente levou sua mão a face dela e simplesmente sorriu.

Sano: - Como eu poderia achar feia a coisa mais lindinha do mundo, minha Gatinha?

              Kitsune ainda tentaria falar mais algumas palavras, mas foi impedida pelos lábios fervorosos e famintos daquele homem. A jovem respirou fundo, a mente resignou-se, havia perdido a batalha contra desejos primitivos. Agora, sem pensar em mais nada que não fosse ele. Este agora era o momento, estava pronta para ele. Que ninguém jamais soubesse destes pensamentos! Riu do próprio pensamento e finamente correspondeu o beijo com a mesma paixão aquela que ele merecia.

              Munido de movimentos lentos e precisos, acompanhados de beijos molhados, apaixonados, lentamente, tirou o obi que a estas alturas não tinha utilidade alguma. Suavemente as mãos dele vão até os ombros dela, fazendo com que o belo tecido que a cobria deslizasse por aquela maravilhosa pele.

                De repente, Sanosuke para com o que estava fazendo. 

               Com o corpo sobre o dela, quase que instintivamente, seus olhos repousam sobre as belas orbes de mel. 

               Movendo-se como um felino, ele retira o seu corpo de cima do dela e engatinha até os delicados pés de Kitsune. Então, mais uma vez, músculos encontram-se com suavidade. Ele segurando a perna esquerda dela, varia os estímulos que fazia a ela entre beijos, mordidas e unhadas.  

                Seu presente eram gemidos de prazer que vinham dela. Ele estava lhe proporcionando sensações que ela nunca sentira antes, e talvez até se arrependesse depois, graças a Deus que depois não significava agora. Pensar este tipo de coisa era algo que não deveria estar acontecendo neste momento. Naquele instante, morreu a razão. De agora em diante somente seguiria seus instintos.

                 Abandonou "solitariamente" a coxa que estava estimulando. As marcas ali eram mais do que visíveis. Colocou as pernas dela de modo que ficassem abertas para ele permitindo mordiscar toda a extensão da parte interna da coxa dela. Ela que por sua vez estava com a cabeça jogada para trás tamanha eram as sensações que ele estava lhe proporcionando.A feminilidade dela pulsava encoberta pela peça alva intima que trajava. 

                 Largando a gostosa "tarefa" o qual estava ocupado, ficando sobre ela, procurou a boca dela mais uma vez. Enquanto beijavam-se, Kitsune fez com que rolassem e ela ficasse sobre ele. Agora, ela queria brincar um pouquinho.

                  Com seus lábios unidos, acomodou-se sobre ele colocando cada perna em torno do quadril dele e o puxou para que se sentasse. Os braços que ela tanto adorava envolveram suas costas e puxaram o insistente kimono que ainda permanecia encobrindo algumas partes do corpo dela. A garota, por sua vez, prendeu seus ávidos dedos no cabelo dele encontrando a escarlate faixa que já lhe era característica. Alternando beijos molhados e fervorosos ela o manteve ocupado para que não percebesse o que ela pretendia fazer.

                 Lenta e precisamente desatou o nó que prendia a faixa a cabeça de Sanosuke. Ele ao sentir algumas mexas de cabelo ocultarem sua fronte percebeu o que havia acontecido: pela primeira vez em anos estavam sem o símbolo do Sehikoutai. Aquele objeto que não era somente um pedaço de tecido simbolizava não só o que fora no passado, mas trazia algumas boas recordações. "Quebrando" os beijos que Kitsune e ele estavam desfrutando, olha ao redor do lugar onde estavam para ver onde estava tão estimado objeto. 

              Estava surpreso com atitude dela, contudo a surpresa logo foi substituída por um sorriso no canto dos lábios quando viu o que ela estava fazendo com a faixa: amarrando-a em torno da própria cabeça. A visão de Kitsune nua apenas com aquele adereço adornando sua cabeça era para lá de enlouquecedora.  

                 Tocá-la, sentir a pele dela junto a sua, era isso que ele mais queria. Porém, empurrando-o, ela fez com que ele se deitasse novamente. Não deixaria ele assumir o controle, ela apenas havia começado a instigá-lo.

                 Começou com carícias mais leves, fazendo um caminho com a língua por cada traço masculino da face dele.  Para após isso, vagarosamente descer para o pescoço dele, mordiscando-o deixando marcas suas para que soubessem que aquele homem tinha dona. Pelas reações que Sanosuke estava mostrando para ela, parecia que estava indo bem... Muito bem, aliás. Molhados beijos dela dirigiram-se até a clavícula, e finalmente, chegou naquele peito tão definido como uma rocha. Sentia que cada músculo dele ansiava por ela, a excitação dele tornava-se cada vez mais evidente.

                   Ele realmente não sabia onde ela havia aprendido a fazer essas coisas, e agora isso era o que menos importava. As sensações que ela fazia-o sentir eram maravilhosas, mas não poder tocá-la era mais que torturante. Aquele corpo repleto de curvas, as coxas macias sobre ele, os seios tocando seu peito cada vez que ia brincar com ele. Isso tudo já estava ficando difícil de agüentar. Afinal, cada vez que ela tocava-o seus músculos contraiam-se, e "alguém" despertava cada vez mais. Um sorriso brotou do canto de seus lábios. Estava na hora de terminar com isso.

                   Mesmo a contra gosto dela, levantou-se de modo que seus olhos encontraram-se novamente. O olhar dele agora era pior do que o de um predador, algo que não assustou a garota nenhum pouco, pelo contrário, o respondeu a altura. Seus lábios encontraram-se fervorosamente enquanto ele colocava-a sob ele novamente. 

                   Ao pousar sou olhar sobre a rubra faixa agora amarrada na cabeça dela, teve uma brilhante idéia. 

                   Com uma voz firme pediu para que ela devolvesse-lhe o adorno. O que fez com que ela cumprisse quase que imediatamente não fora o tom de voz dele, e sim o estranho brilho que ele tinha no olhar. Sanosuke estava planejando algo... E isso a assustava um pouco.

                   Sorriu ao ver que estava com a peça chave em mãos para que seu objetivo se concretizasse. 

                   A mão livre passou sobre o vale dos seios dela para logo após a própria língua fizesse o mesmo caminho. Estava saciando-se, perdendo-se nos seios dela. Seios que não eram enormes nem pequenos, mas tinham o tamanho ideal para que qualquer homem "abandonasse" a razão. As mãos dela sobre sua cabeça, impedindo-o de parar só fez com que seu orgulho masculino se elevasse...Ele a queria que ela estivesse praticamente insana, que pedisse por ele.

                  Sanosuke a estava levando a loucura com essas carícias, seu corpo pedia por ele. Cada vez que ele sugava um dos bicos de seus seios ela gemia baixinho, e ele parecia gostar muito disto.

                   Para frustração e desespero dela, ele levantou-se e fez à volta em torno do futon. Agachando-se sobre a cabeça dela sob intenção clara de provocá-la, roçou-lhe seus lábios brevemente. Com um tom de voz quase inaudível sussurrou:

Sano: Gatinha má... Muito má...

                   Ela pôde entender o que ele planejava com aquela faixa quando ele segurou seus braços e amarrou seus pulsos. Agora, ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Arregalou os olhos quando ele riu da expressão de expectativa que tomava conta de seu semblante. Sanosuke tocou com as costas da mão o rosto dela e disse-lhe: 

Sano: - Mereces um castigo...

Kitsune: - Por favor...                    

                Ao ouvir o que tanto queria dela, ele sorriu lasciviamente. A beijou, então, com sofreguidão igualmente correspondida por ela. Mãos, boca, lábios desciam fartando-se na pele dela. As reações dela eram músicas para os ouvidos dele. Ao chegar então ao umbigo dela, contornou o mesmo com a língua e finalmente parou para tirar rapidamente a peça íntima dela. Tão rápido quanto tirou a calcinha dela, agora tirava sua calça. Seu membro ereto, pulsante, pôde então ser visto pela garota. 

                Tempo para pensar algo ou dizer ela não teve. 

                Ele a invadiu. 

                O grito que iria sair da boca da jovem foi suprimido pelos lábios dele. O quadril dele começou a mover-se devagar, fazendo com que as estocadas fossem pausadas. Aos poucos ele aumentaria o ritmo o que não demorou muito para acontecer porque ela já mostrava-lhe que estava acompanhando seus movimentos, então ele tornou os movimentos mais rápidos, alucinantes. 

              Naquele quarto apenas ouvia-se um forte bater de corpos e gemidos misturados a juras de amor eterno. 

              Para Kitsune, não poder levar suas mãos a pele dele, a suas costas, enfim àquele corpo esplendido era uma tortura. Sanosuke sabia realmente como perturbar e ao mesmo tempo levar alguém aos céus.

               As estocadas tornavam-se cada vez mais rápidas e fortes, aquela mulher soube como deixá-lo mais do que louco. Ele não podia negar isso, afinal, seu corpo estava expondo a ela o quanto tinha gostado de suas carícias.

              Agora era ele quem mordiscava e chupava o pescoço, marcas e mais marcas surgiam, enquanto os lábios dele desciam novamente para os seios dela, mordendo-os de leve. Não pararia de estimulá-la, ainda queria que esta primeira noite deles fosse mais do que inesquecível.                    

              As investidas dele não paravam, pelo contrário, ficavam cada vez mais insanas. Lábios uniam-se e separavam-se instintivamente. Os braços fortes aliados a mãos cheias de presteza percorriam o corpo da garota. 

              Kitsune apenas arqueava as costas a medida em que ele lhe tocava. Sensações maravilhosas, nunca sentidas antes, tomavam conta de seu ser.  A satisfação plena e completa aproximava-se para ela.

              Sanosuke também aproximava-se de sua realização máxima. Com o corpo estremecido pelo prazer, gritou o nome dela, que veio acompanhado ao seu dos lábios da jovem. 

               Num último esforço, invadiu-a mais uma vez. 

               Kitsune gritaria, mostraria a ele o que realmente sentiu quando suas almas uniram-se, porém mais uma vez ele a calou, mas agora com um beijo gentil, calmo e cheio de sentimento.

***********************************       

         No festival...

                Kaoru e Kenshin ainda divertiam-se com as mais variadas atrações. A última que haviam presenciado era à volta do circo de sua amiga, isso mesmo, a menina que trabalha como homem-bala para ajudar o pai a pagar uma dívida.

               Ao término do espetáculo foram cumprimentar pai e filha. Após algum tempo a garota ficou ainda mais bonita do que já era, se Yahiko a visse certamente Tsubame ficaria com ciúmes. 

               Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, ambos saíram da tenda em que estavam, Kaoru segurava-se fortemente ao braço direito de Kenshin, o que pareceu ao ruivo que ela temia por algo... Que ele fugiria, talvez. 

                Sorrindo, ele chamou por ela, que até aquele momento estava de olhos fechados somente aproveitando cada segundo com ele, ela tinha medo sim que aquilo tudo fosse um belo sonho. Ao responder a ele, ouviu-o sugerir que fossem a procura dos outros, haviam-se desencontrado do garoto e também de Sanosuke e a prima de sua Koishii (coitados, não sabem nem a metade ^_^). Com um belo sorriso entre os lábios ela concordou.

                Após algum tempo de procura, à medida que o número de pessoas ia diminuindo, encontraram Yahiko, Tsubame e Tae na barraquinha de amuletos. Logo que a dona do restaurante disse que ficaria mais um pouco, o jovem rapidamente falou que ficaria junto e as acompanharia depois até em casa. Depois de Kaoru dar um certo número de recomendações ao jovem, o casal os deixou para tentar encontrar o outro casal.

              O período que procuraram foi em vão, parecia-lhes que eles não estavam mais ali. Provavelmente voltaram ao dojo mais cedo e não avisaram. 

              O ex retalhador e a shihandai do estilo Kasshin partiram juntos, então, na direção do dojo.

CONTINUA...

 OBS: O objeto em que Sanosuke se refere seria uma câmera fotográfica, em um episodio do anime mostrou isso claramente quando a Kaoru queria tirar uma foto e Galinho achou que por fazerem isso ficariam sem suas almas. ~_~        

            Comentários, reviews todos sabem que são mais do que bem-vindos! Eu preciso saber o que acharam deste capítulo (em especial vocês sabem o que)

        Bem, eu gostaria de dedicar este capítulo a minha grande amiga **Chibi Lua** que me ajudou muito neste capítulo, me dando dicas e sugestões. Obrigada! Talvez este capítulo em si não seria a metade do que se tornou se tu não tivesses me ajudado. Tiveste uma participação muito importante, Chibi! Obrigada de novo! (criatura chata...não ~_~)

        **Rae**, mais uma vez revisou este capítulo para mim, qualquer dia vai se cansar de tanto que eu incomodo...^_^

          **Liara**, minha amiga, muito obrigada por me agüentar com este capítulo. Realmente, eu incomodei muita gente com ele, fazer o quê...ser atormentada por mim já faz parte de uma rotina, não? ^_^

           **Isa**, eu tenho que dizer que a cigana não foi contratada pelo Galinho, mas como pôde ver, ela teve uma pequena parcela na decisão da Kitsune, digamos que foi o empurrãozinho que faltava! ^_^ Estou muito curiosa para saber o que achaste deste capítulo! ^_^

          **Ana Paula**, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado deste fic, afinal ele é o meu primeiro e bem ou mal quando gostam dele me traz uma satisfação a mais... Espero que não se assuste com este capítulo! ^_~

          **Jéssica**, provavelmente tu vás se surpreender cm este capítulo agora (eu mesma me surpreendia com os meus pensamentos enquanto escrevia este capítulo)...Espero que gosto, estou curiosa para saber o tua opinião! ^_^

          **Sa**, agradeço por ter lido este fic, sabes que eu gosto muito de ti, não? ^_~

           Minha querida irmã, **Diana** agradeço também as tuas opiniões em relação a este capítulo! ^_^ Obrigada!

    Bem, espero sinceramente que tenham "apreciado" este capítulo! 

Até o próximo!

Beijos

DAI   


	10. As conseqüências de um desejo

             Olá para todos como vão? 

             Primeiro eu gostaria de me desculpar com a demora do capítulo, como sempre não era a minha intenção, mas esta cada vez mais difícil...Estou cada vez mais enrolada e cada vez mais falta menos tempo para o vestibular... Meu pai já andou até falando para eu parar de escrever, mas acho que se eu fizer isso enlouqueço de vez! O_o

             Bem, quanto a este capítulo...Mais um capítulo inútil para a minha coleção! XD Para variar este também não tem trama, e não contribui em nada para a estória do fic, mas digamos que ele era necessário. ^_^ Não se preocupem tudo começará a andar no próximo capítulo, mais especificamente por causa de alguém... ~_~

              E até agora eu custo a acreditar que já estou no capítulo 10! ^__^

              Como vocês podem ver, não me tornei uma eremita...fazer o quê? Tinha tantas coisas para eu resolver aqui...Irão ter que me aturar por mais algum tempo...Então os direitos Rurouni Kenshin ainda pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki e eu também não tenho nada a ver com isso...Embora eu ainda vá comprar o Galinho dele... *sonhando* ou melhor *delirando*.

              Fico feliz que tenham gostado da minha "explanação" no último capítulo...Embora eu já esteja achando ruim..Oro! Chega de conversa! Vamos ao capítulo!

Capítulo 10 

**As conseqüências de um desejo**.

                      O complemento para a noite já estava mais do que altivo em seu local. A Lua em sua imensidão prateada mesmo sendo desprovida de vida transcendia luzes acalentadas...Ela, este símbolo de uma sensualidade sem tamanho, juntamente com as inúmeras estrelas tornam a noite menos obscura não apenas para os olhos de alguém tomado por sentimentos e sensações, mas aos olhos de todos.

                      O tempo que antes era ameno e detinha uma leve brisa, agora começava a lentamente mudar. O ar estava se tornando mais agitado e mais frio. As folhas contidas nas ruas dançavam quase que em sincronia, enquanto iam sendo carregadas para onde o mestre que as regia quisesse.

                      Tudo isso se refletia em dois olhos estáticos de uma garota, apoiada com os cotovelos no parapeito de uma janela, sem ação, em estado de realização máxima. Ela encontrava-se entorpecida, o seu corpo solitário, sua mente desfalecida, sua alma nos céus. Os cabelos, lisos e de um belo negrume, insistiam em cobrir seus lindos olhos de mel que pareciam ter esquecido como piscar. Encoberta, apenas por uma fina camisa branca masculina, ela, definitivamente, ainda podia sentir as mãos ferozes e insaciáveis, os braços fortes e ávidos, os lábios sedentos e embriagantes daquele homem que  possuiu-a.  

                   Corou ao recordar-se disto. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que tinham feito todas àquelas "coisas". Porém, seu estado de seminudez, todas as marcas que seu corpo ganhara, seu cabelo desalinhado, o seu homem apenas salvo da nudez total por um fino lençol que encobria suas partes íntimas... Ponderando sobre isto, um sorriso tolo com uma mistura de malícia surgiu dentre seus lábios.

                    Realmente eles tinham feito tudo o que ela recordava-se.

                    Estafada de admirar a paisagem que já observava a um certo tempo, virou-se definitivamente para a parte interna do quarto e então seus olhos inevitavelmente pousaram sobre aquele que dormia tranqüilamente no futon não lembrando nem de longe o animal insaciável que fora há algumas horas atrás. Mesmo assim, encantadora era a palavra que definiria àquela visão perfeita de homem. Enquanto admirava-o, pensamentos sobre o que aconteceria agora lhe invadiram. Era a sua razão querendo se fazer presente e apoderar-se novamente de sua cabeça, querendo fazer com que a garota se sentisse arrependida... Arrependida? – Suas feições enrubesceram novamente. – Jamais se arrependeria de ter se entregado a ele. A Sanosuke Sagara.

               Não tardou muito, tais pensamentos se dissiparam de sua mente. No momento a única coisa que queria era viver o presente, aquele do qual temos domínio traçando nossas escolhas e tornando o futuro menos difuso aos nossos olhos. No entanto, se fez presente no cômodo o vento, aniquilando com sua frieza todas as divagações e devaneios da bela moça. Este, lambendo-lhe o corpo lhe causou um arrepio que percorreu toda a extensão do mesmo.

              Voltou-se novamente a pequena janela onde sonhara acordada anteriormente. Devido a forte ventania que, teimosa, adentrava no quarto, seus cabelos eram "atirados" para o lado, escurecendo-lhe a visão. A delgada peça não a protegia como deveria e em sinal de pleno desconforto, com uma das mãos une totalmente as extremidades da camisa, numa tentativa de fechá-la. O contato com o ar frio em movimento e o corpo fervendo como se estivesse ardendo em chamas provocaram mais e mais tremores nela. Quando ia fechar as "portas" do objeto sentiu duas mãos fortes apertarem sua cintura e trazê-la para junto de si.

              Perto de seu ouvido, fez-se presente uma respiração cálida. Um lento e pausado resvalar de lábios foram sentidos pela garota no pescoço, que naquele momento, apenas desfrutava das carícias proporcionadas a ela. Braços a enlaçaram totalmente pela cintura trazendo-a mais perto do corpo dele. Beijos em sua nuca foram desferidos enquanto a jovem apenas fechava os olhos e colocava suas mãos sobre a cabeça que a estimulava, acariciando-a. Mãos cheias de destreza que haviam enfrentado a barreira pouco espessa da camisa, agora estavam sendo premiadas pelos "passeios" pelas curvas da garota. 

Sano (sussurrando) – O que estás fazendo de pé, senhorita? Ou melhor, minha mulher...

Kitsune (sem ação) – Eu? Sua mulher? Bem... Nada...                                                      

Sano: – Não estavas fazendo nada, é? O que achas de fazeres, então? 

                  Kitsune levou suas mãos até as dele para que a soltasse. Após desenlaçar-se dos braços de Sanosuke, virou-se de frente para ele. Olhos rutilantes de lascívia encontraram-se. Em som quase inaudível, murmurou:

Kitsune: - É uma oferta mais que tentadora, galinho...

              Obteve um sorriso como resposta dele. Com certeza era a resposta que ele queria ouvir. Ele, envolto com apenas um lençol sobre o corpo, abraçou-a forte, ato que ao correspondido causou-lhe pequenos tremores quando a garota contornava suas costas com as unhas. Aquilo que não permitia sua nudez completa foi novamente deslizando pela pele da jovem. Sanosuke ao vislumbrá-la mais uma vez, sorriu marotamente e a pegou no colo, levando-a mais uma vez para o futon.

******************************                    

                  Kenshin e Kaoru caminham tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Tókio, apenas um desfrutando da companhia do outro. A moça de olhos safira trazia-os fechados enquanto o ruivo ao seu lado a tinha bem junto de si, graças aos braços enlaçados na cintura da garota e a cabeça dela levemente encostada no ombro direito dele. Ao ver a sua pequena tão relaxada junto de si, ele não podia deixar de sorrir, na verdade, eram sorrisos tolos mostrando que quase não acreditavam que estavam juntos realmente.

Kaoru (abrindo os olhos e levantando sua fronte para encará-lo) – Kenshin? Para onde será que a minha prima e o Sanosuke foram? Ou melhor, para onde ele deve tê-la levado...- disse preocupada.

Não obteve resposta.

Kaoru (erguendo a voz) – Kenshin! Kenshin! – vendo que mais uma vez não teria resposta deu um soco no pobre rapaz distraído. 

Kenshin (com os olhinhos rodando) Orooooo...O que foi Koishii??

Kaoru: - Eu estava falando contigo e tu não estavas me dando atenção!

Kenshin: - Desculpe-me Koishii. Este servo estava apenas pensando longe. E quanto aqueles dois, na verdade não creio que tenha que preocupar-se tanto com Kitsune-dono. Certamente Sano esta com ela e não deixará nada de mal acontecer. Sabes que ele gosta muito dela...

Kaoru (interrompendo) – Sim, eu sei, mas é exatamente por isso que tenho medo...

Kenshin: Oro? Medo? Medo de quê? Sano nunca a faria mal. 

Kaoru: - Não é neste sentido, Kenshin. Kitsune vai ter que voltar um dia para a Inglaterra, não que eu não a queria aqui, pelo contrário, porém o pai dela jamais permitiria sua permanência no Japão. E se o relacionamento deles tornar-se mais sério... temo que alguma tragédia possa acontecer e não somente a ela, mas a ambos.

        O homem de olhos ametista repentinamente para de caminhar, surpreendendo a bela jovem. A única testemunha da cena que o casal protagonizava era um dos lampiões das calçadas da cidade. A fraca luz estava no sentido contrário do corpo do ex-retalhador, dando um aspecto sombrio ao seu semblante gentil. Olhos ofuscantes de cor violácea encantavam a mestra substituta, tamanha era a intensidade que cintilavam. Defronte a moça, ele apenas colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros dela e sorriu carinhosamente.

Kenshin: - Não precisas ficar preocupada, Koishii. – e leva uma das suas mãos até as feições já rubras de Kaoru – O que tiver que acontecer acontecerá. Este servo confia plenamente em Sano e sei que ele nunca faria nada, pelo menos em sã consciência, para machucar Kitsune-dono. Ele a ama, esta mais do que estampado nos olhos dele. E quanto esta tragédia que pressentes... Tente a deixar de lado por enquanto.- e sorri graciosamente – Às vezes, para se crescer como individuo deve-se passar por aprovações, a vida nem sempre é bela, Koishii... E nós sabemos disso...- pisca o olho brevemente - Não poderás os proteger do que virá. Prometa para mim que não se meterá no que estiver predestinado a eles.

Kaoru: - Ken...shin... Eu não posso ficar parada! Se eu não fizer nada, talvez...

Kenshin (com o dedo indicador cobrindo-lhe os lábios) – Psiu... Não aconteceu nada, ainda. Não sofra por antecipação.

Kaoru (retirando o dedo dele) – Eu entendi. – e sorri – Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça.

Kenshin (a puxando para junto de si num abraço apertado) – Ótimo, Koishii. – murmurando terrivelmente perto do lóbulo da orelha da moça - Para de pensar naqueles dois! Sem dúvida alguma, estão bem... Este servo acha que tem mais no que pensar, Kaoru. – morde a orelha dela - Por exemplo... ou melhor, preciso exemplificar?

            Poucos centímetros separavam seus lábios, olhares permaneciam fixos, fitando-se. Kenshin estava certo. Ela não deveria se preocupar tanto com a prima e com algo o que somente o futuro traria a tona. Por enquanto deixaria de lado essas sensações estranhas, ou melhor, rezaria para que não passassem disso. O que mais lhe tocou foi ouvir seu nome, pura e simplesmente da boca dele. Ele nunca havia a chamado de tal forma, não que não gostasse da forma carinhosa de como ele dirigia-se a ela, foi apenas algo que a jovem gostara da pronuncia, principalmente porque vinha dos lábios do belo ruivo. Lentamente, suas alvas e delicadas mãos postaram-se entre as feições dele, emoldurando-a.

Kaoru: - É claro que não há necessidade de exemplos... Eu tenho algumas idéias em minha mente. – Sorriu aproximando-se do rosto do andarilho. 

Kenshin: - Hum... Idéias... Este servo esta com apenas uma em seus pensamentos, agora...- Olhos que antes esbanjavam gentileza e detinham um belo tom púrpuro, agora, pouco a pouco, tornavam-se ambarinos.

             Volúpia e paixão explicitaram-se daquele encontrar de lábios, bocas e línguas. As mãos do espadachim apertavam-na cada vez mais de encontro ao seu corpo enquanto os dedos da garota emaranhavam-se nos cabelos escarlates dele, não se importando por nenhum momento, com a força que ele imprimia sobre ela, afinal, sonhara com isso muitas vezes, sonhara com o momento em que ele se declararia. Bem, não fora como ela sempre imaginou, contudo isso realmente não importava em nada agora que estavam juntos.

             A luz do lampião ia cada vez mais enfraquecendo. Sim, a única testemunha, assim como as estrelas, envergonhado desaparecia vagarosamente retirando-se sem, no entanto, dar uma última e longa espiada no jovem casal que desfrutava de um longo osculo embriagante. Como se estivesse feliz pelo par, vagarosamente apaga sua chama, deixando-os numa escuridão quase que total.

            Imersos um no outro, Kenshin e Kaoru nem perceberam a atitude do iluminador cúmplice que apagou suas luzes exatamente na hora em que um guarda fazia a vigia na rua. 

             Ela, com os olhos fechados, apenas sorria enquanto o homem de cabelos compridos contornava toda a extensão de seu rosto com carícias e sussurros de belas palavras no ouvido dela.

Kenshin: - Vamos para casa, Koishii? 

Kaoru: - Vamos, já esta ficando muito tarde... E não vou sossegar enquanto não chegarmos...

Kenshin: - Oro?! 

Kaoru (entendo o que supostamente ele havia pensado) – Não é isso! – desfere um soco na cabeça dele – Sou uma santa! Não tenho idéias depravadas!

Kenshin: - Oro? Eu nem tinha pensado em nada... Bem, este servo também acha melhor voltarmos...- A jovem ameaça abandoná-lo e caminhar à frente – Ei! – e segura o braço dela - Onde pensa que vai? 

Kaoru (perturbada com a atitude dele) – Para casa...

Kenshin: - Este servo irá junto... Nós iremos juntos...

            Ele a puxa novamente para os seus braços e rouba-lhe um beijo desesperado, totalmente respondido por Kaoru (depois ainda tem coragem de dizer que é santa... ~_~), que já apertava as costas dele para senti-lo mais próximo de si. 

            Todavia, um homem com farda azul, gritando ao mesmo tempo em que carregava uma lanterna os interrompe:

Guarda: - Ei! Vocês, seus imorais! Fazendo safadezas na rua! 

Kenshin (olhando em volta) – Oro?

Kaoru (murmurando no ouvido dele) – Somos nós, Kenshin!

Guarda: - Além de pervertido, é aquele ruivinho que vive fugindo da polícia por causa do porte da espada!!! 

Kenshin (reconhecendo o homem) – Oroooooo!!! Koishii, corre! – segura-a dentre seus braços e começa a correr.

Guarda: - Esperem!!!! –  perseguindo-os.

***************************

              Deitada sobre o peito bem definido de Sanosuke, Kitsune apenas descansava seu corpo do dele, ao passo que ele calmamente alisava suas costas com as unhas. Ambos estavam esgotados, mas a garota ainda podia sentir toda a sua pele tremendo e se contraindo apenas com o toque daquele homem. Ele provocava reações inexplicáveis nela. Quanto mais o tinha junto de si, mais clamava por ele. Levemente, passou a contornar os músculos abdominais resultantes de anos de treinamento, até "engatinhar" sobre o corpo masculino chegando à fronte dele. Necessitava ver aqueles olhos chocolate novamente. Então se deparou com o jovem de olhos cerrados, completamente fatigado. Sua respiração encontrava-se calma e pausada e a mão dele que antes acariciava a parte dorsal da garota repousava ao lado do corpo dele no futon. Kitsune não pôde evitar sorrir ao vê-lo tão sossegado como uma criança. 

            Ao constatar que deveria ser muito tarde, decide ir para o quarto de Kaoru, para todos efeitos ela estava ali a noite toda, dormindo. Mas, a quem ela queria enganar dizendo que estava todo aquele tempo dormindo? Se na verdade tudo o que ela havia feito naquela noite era não dormir... Não, ela não estava reclamando, fora maravilhoso ficar nos braços dele, verdadeiramente fenomenal. Porém, preferia que ficasse apenas entre eles, não deixaria que a garota de olhos azuis ficasse sabendo. Rapidamente, beija a face de seu homem e rola para o lado para levantar-se. Sobre a ponta do futon, senta-se para analisar o quarto e encontrar suas peças de roupa. Repentinamente, sente um braço forte a puxando para trás fazendo com que sua cabeça fique sobre o peito do homem que repousa na cama.

Sano (acariciando-a) – Já vais deixar-me, Gatinha?

Kitsune: Eu não queria, mas eu tenho que ir para o quarto de Kaoru...

Sano (interrompendo) – Durma, aqui, comigo!

Kitsune (sorrindo) – Sabes que não é possível. Onde Kenshin dormiria? 

Sano (interrompendo mais uma vez) – Com a Jou-chan é óbvio!

Kitsune: - Claro, claro... E sinceramente duvido que eu vá dormir, contigo aqui... – sorrindo marotamente.

Sano (entendo) – Sei... Ainda bem que já conheces a verdade... Por acaso tu estas arrependida de ter entregado-se a mim? Parecia-me tão triste sentada no futon...

Kitsune: - Arrependida? Eu? Bem... Não, eu não estava triste, apenas tentando localizar minhas vestimentas...

Sano (contornando os lábios dela com o dedo indicador) – Não me respondeste!

              Sanosuke era um bobo mesmo. Se ela tivesse arrependido-se estaria ali naquele instante? Certamente não. Estar com ele naquelas condições havia sido magnífico. Sorriu internamente, daria a ele uma resposta que ele, sem dúvida alguma, gostaria muito de ouvir. A moça, então, vira-se para ficar de frente para o semblante dele sobre o travesseiro do futon. Coloca-se, novamente, sob o edredom com o seu corpo encontrando o dele. Com uma voz praticamente inaudível, sussurra:

Kitsune: - Mais uma vez pude comprovar que o meu Galinho se supera agindo... Eu jamais me arrependeria...

Sano: - E mais uma vez... – sorri – A minha Gatinha, me surpreende correspondendo à altura! – morde-a levemente nos lábios.

Kitsune: - Obrigada pela parte que me toca. Tive um ótimo teacher...

Sano: - Se não fosse pela marca de sangue nos lençóis e pelo que sei de ti eu desconfiaria... E o que é teacher?

Kitsune: - Estás me ofendendo, senhor Sagara! E... Teacher é professor! – vira-se para o lado oposto o que ele estava deitado, ignorando-o.

Sano: - Não faça isso, comigo! – contorna as curvas da moça com as mãos enquanto livra-se dos cabelos dela que encobriam-na os ombro para osculá-lo – Eras brincadeira, querida... Não faça manha! Sabes que eu sou um idiota e não me dou bem com palavras... Não fiques brava, vai!

          Não teve resposta, mas ele sabia que ela que estava adorando o que dizia. Não há mulher que não goste de um elogio, ou de uma fala mansinha... E aquelas que não o retribuem com palavras, guardam junto do coração tudo o que lhe és dito. Baseado nisso, lembrou de algo que a "derreteria".

Sano (a virando de modo que ela ficasse o encarando) – Não faças isso comigo... Aishiteru...

Kitsune (séria) – Agora, terá que casar comigo!

Sano (debochando) – Casar? Eu? Por quê? 

Kitsune (revoltando-se) – WHAT???

Sano: - Já tive o que eu queria...

Kitsune (gritando) – NÃO ACREDITO!!! – levanta um braço para bater nele, todavia ele a impede segurando o mesmo – Solte-me! Eu te odeio!

Sano (sorrindo) – Não soltarei! Era outra brincadeira...

Kitsune: - Posso fazer algo que tu não gostará e também direi que era brincadeira!! – uma lágrima corre pelo belo e sedoso rosto dela – Nunca mais faça isso! Quase fizeste eu me arrepender...

Sano: - Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe-me. Não farei mais isso... Eu sei que fui e sou bom demais para ti se arrepender...

Kitsune (secando a lágrima com a mão) – Bobo! Com esta eu me retirarei, excuse me.

Sano: - Eu já disse que não! Ficará comigo aqui hoje.

Kitsune: - Era só o que me faltava ser mandada por um candidato a galo.   

           Ele apenas sorriu e se colocou sobre ela mais uma vez. Olhos de mel sobressaltados encontraram-se com os dele, fitaram-se por um breve tempo para somente, então, ferozmente, lábios unirem-se e braços enlaçarem-se um no corpo do outro.

*************************************                                                 

                Destrezas e precisão compunham os passos de Kenshin com Kaoru em seus braços. Finalmente, após uma longa caçada, eles tinham conseguido livrar-se do policial que perseguia-los. Contrastando de quando ele corria, carinhosamente ele a coloca no chão. Ela agradecendo, começa a dirigir-se para o pátio do dojo, mais precisamente para a parte onde ficavam os alojamentos. Fadigada era a palavra que a definição que mais se enquadrava a ela naquele momento.

            O homem de olhos púrpura também estava cansado. Às vezes parecia-lhe que não tinha mais idade para este tipo de coisa. Já tinha passado por tanta coisa que ele não tinha como pensar que era, verossimilmente, um velho. Bobagem! Kenshin Himura ainda tinha uma bela juventude pela frente.- pensou. Sorrindo como um tolo, foi vagarosamente dirigindo-se ao seu quarto, para finalmente deixar-se levar pelo sono. Amanhã seria um novo dia e ele tinha que lavar toda a roupa, passá-la, dobrá-la... Suspirou resignado ao pensar nisto. O Sol já estava querendo exibir-se para a Lua e ele nem sequer tinha encostado suas pálpebras que naquele momento pesavam como rochas. No entanto, ao sentir que havia alguém andando atrás de si, para e rapidamente vira-se para trás com sua mão em sua bainha, pronto para puxar sua espada. 

Voz: - Ah!! Assustou-me, Kenshin.

Kenshin: - Oh! Desculpe este servo, Koishii. Talvez, depois de tantas coisas, este servo tenha ficado meio paranóico. – leva uma de suas mãos a sua franja rubra, afastando algumas mechas de seu semblante.

Kaoru: - Tudo bem. – e olha para baixo, vermelha.

              Um incômodo silêncio fez-se presente entre os dois. Envergonhada, a garota de negros cabelos permanecia calada fitando o chão enquanto fazia uma contagem mental para criar coragem e erguer sua face para encará-lo. Quando finalmente conseguiu agarrar este sentimento, encontrava olhos fechados e um gentil e meigo sorriso esperando-a. Sem graça, ela apenas voltou a baixar sua fronte para que sua franja cobrisse-a.

             Surpreendendo-a, uma mão apossa-se de seu queixo, obrigando-a a levantar a fronte. Orbes ametistas brilhavam sob véus escarlates. Em seus lábios ainda trazia o mesmo sorriso de antes. Somente quando os olhares encontraram-se ele perguntou-lhe o porquê dela o ter chamado e o motivo daquele nervosismo todo. Replicando-lhe, a jovem disse-lhe que a prima não fazia-se presente no quarto delas e também que o futon estava intacto, exatamente da maneira de que havia sido arrumado pela manhã. Compreendendo o que se passava na mente dela, ele a abraçou sussurrando que estava tudo bem, para ela deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado, e que em seguida a prima de sua Koishii voltaria.

           A mestra do estilo Kamiya foi, aos poucos, acalmando-se por causa das palavras e do abraço forte e seguro dele. Suas mãos, confortavelmente, já haviam envolvido as costas do homem, enquanto seu rosto ia "enterrando-se" no peito definido do espadachim. Ao sentir-se mais protegida e apaziguada por aquele abraço, ela encontrou uma face séria a "vigiando". Mãos alvas e suaves contornaram as feições dela até chegarem nas mechas rebeldes que o vento insistia em levar até o belo rosto, para só então, beijar-lhe a testa demoradamente. "Não te aflijas, Koishii"

         Ela sorriu lindamente para ele como agradecimento. Como resposta ele devolve-lhe o mesmo sorriso.

Kenshin (a segurando pelo braço) – Vamos até o quarto deste servo, Koishii...

Kaoru (boquiaberta) – O quê? Não acredito que estas querendo que...

Kenshin: - Ororororo...- balançando as mãos na defensiva – Não é isso! Talvez, se o Sano estiver ali, ele deva saber sobre o paradeiro de Kitsune-dono.

Kaoru (com um sorriso tolo) – Ah! É... verdade. Eu que tinha pensando...

Kenshin (interrompendo-a) – Pensas demais e acaba achando que este servo faz a mesma coisa.

Kaoru: - O QUÊ? – deu-lhe uma verdadeira surra, com um shinai que misteriosamente apareceu nas suas mãos.

Kenshin: - Oro...- dirigindo-se ao seu quarto e deixando-a sozinha – Boa noite, Koishii.

           Kaoru apenas ficou estática, como se tivesse criado raízes.

           Munido de passos mais rápidos, o ruivo logo se encontra defronte a porta de seu quarto. Esperava realmente que Sanosuke estivesse ali e que soubesse algo sobre a moça de olhos de mel. Fitou por alguns instantes aquilo que dividia o cômodo com a parte externa da casa, para somente então, abri-la.

            Olhos violáceos arregalaram-se perante a cena que presenciava naquele momento. Como? Pergunta estúpida, ele obviamente, sabia como... Mas quando? Outro questionamento bobo, tempo e oportunidades não faltaram... Porém ele tinha que admitir que a visão que detinha neste momento era, no mínimo, constrangedora: o quarto se fazia completamente de ponta cabeça desde que Sanosuke se instalara ali. No centro do lugar, encontrava-se um futon com quem? Exatamente... ele totalmente relaxado e praticamente nu. Kitsune tinha sua cabeça descansada sobre o peito do lutador enquanto suas duas alvas mãos faziam companhia ao seu rosto, repousando ao lado dele. Levemente, o lençol protegia-a da nudez total do quadril para baixo, ao passo que ela agia da mesma forma para o corpo do belo homem sob si. Braços fortes dele ainda seguravam firmemente a cintura dela juntamente com pernas mais que enlaçadas.

             Sem dúvida alguma eles haviam feito o que ele pensava naquele instante.

             Kenshin ficou azul, branco, rosa... Estava estupefato. Não que ele se surpreendesse, sem dúvida alguma não era isso. Mas ele,sentia-a se de fato, um intruso, por estar presenciando uma situação tão íntima e que não lhe dizia respeito. Na verdade, não pôde deixar de pensar na cara que a prima dela ia fazer se soubesse daquilo e que, principalmente, durante todo o tempo em que esteve preocupada ela estava fazendo "minutas" loucuras com o amigo... Sorriu. A vida podia ser cômica às vezes. 

            Observou pela última vez o casal que dormia tranqüilamente no recinto. Eles realmente formavam um belo par e deseja intimamente que as previsões de olhos azulados estivessem equivocadas. Esta noite, ele não os incomodaria, não queria deixá-los tão constrangidos como ele próprio já se encontrava. Acalmaria o peso dos seus olhos lá fora, do lado da porta, com a sua espada repousando no seu ombro. Seria como antigamente... No tempo em que ele era verdadeiramente andarilho.

            Ao fechar a porta à frente dele, o espadachim ainda dá uma breve olhada, imaginando que a confusão não precisava ser agora... Coisas deste gênero deveriam ser adiadas sempre que possível. Só havia apenas um problema: Kaoru. Ela estava preocupada, talvez resolvesse sair atrás da prima ou algo do tipo.

             Absorto em seus pensamentos, o espadachim nem sentiu que alguém se aproximava. Uma mão toca, levemente, seu ombro pegando-o de sobressalto. Virando-se para ver quem era, o homem assusta-se ficando completamente pálido. Sim...  tratava-se da senhorita Kamiya. Arregalou os olhos. E se ela perguntasse alguma coisa? Não teria como protegê-los...

Kaoru: - Kenshin, Kenshin! – cutucava o peito do ruivo, mas não obtinha resposta. – Kenshin! – ele virou a face para, enfim poder fitá-la. – O que aconteceu? Por que entraste no teu quarto e logo saiu? O que viste? Sanosuke não estava ali? – desânimo era percebido na sua voz – O que será que aconteceu...

Kenshin: - Eu sei o que aconteceu. – deixou escapar.

Kaoru: - É mesmo? – as feições dela se iluminaram- O que foi?

_"idiota!!!"_ –gritava para si mesmo.

Kenshin: - É... este servo comprovou que Sano esta ali dentro e... Kitsune-dono, também. – viu um grande sorriso no semblante dela – Eles estão apenas...- _"dormindo, após algum tempo juntos"_ – pensou. – ...conversando! – percebeu na face dela que ela não havia entendido muita coisa – Sim! É isso! – um sorriso demente surgia dentre seus lábios – Eles me pediram para deixá-los algumas horas sozinhos e para eu te fazeres companhia...

Kaoru: - Não estou entendendo, Kenshin. E o que a Kitsune pensa que esta fazendo trancada com o Sanosuke, sozinha, dentro de um lugar? Uma jovem correta não deve fazer essas coisas! E bem... eu adoraria a tua companhia, mas estou cansada! Foi uma grande noite e amanhã, ou melhor, hoje é outro dia. Chame-a e diga-lhe isso que eu te disse, tudo bem? 

Kenshin: - Não, não será necessário. – _"Ela já esta dormindo... E acompanhada..."_.

Kaoru (perdendo a paciência) – Saia da minha frente, Kenshin. Eu irei chamá-la. – tentava puxá-lo, porém sem sucesso. – O que esta acontecendo? Por que não quer que eu entre no teu quarto?

Kenshin: - É bem... Este servo também não acha apropriado uma moça direita entrar no quarto de um homem... – disse, usando a primeira desculpa que veio a sua mente.

Kaoru: - O quê? Que besteira! Quantas vezes eu já entrei aí? E além do mais... tu és meu namorado...

          _"Isso mesmo!" _**Ele **a distrairia.

            O ex-retalhador segurou fortemente a cintura da garota, trazendo-a para junto de si, de modo que apenas alguns centímetros os distanciassem. Sem ação pela atitude rápida dele, ela apenas teve tempo para um breve arregalar de olhos até que sua boca fosse tomada. A resistência que ela trazia com as mãos tentando o empurrar, gradativamente, desapareceu. Agora, quem resistia ocupava-se em corresponder a todas os agrados que eram impostas a ela. 

             "A moça direita" via-se perdendo o controle. Ela o desejava, sempre desejou. Ao sentir mãos rápidas em contato com a sua pele, deixou escapar um breve gemido. Enquanto uma das mãos dele se encarregava de passear pelas curvas da jovem, a outra foi levada até o cabelo dela, mais precisamente a faixa que sempre o prendia, desamarrando-a, para soltá-lo, em seguida.

              A tarefa de distrai-la estava saindo melhor que a encomenda. Ele jamais imaginou que ficaria tão perto de sua Koishii tão cedo e estava, simplesmente, adorando tudo isso. Claro que ele sempre a quis, entretanto, não faria nada que ela não quisesse, se ela assim decidisse.

              Kaoru estava nos céus com beijos ardentes e atrevidos de Kenshin. Nunca pensou que ele poderia ser assim... tão quente, e tivesse esta capacidade de convencer a desistir... Convencer? Desistir? Um lampejo de razão e consciência a atinge. Ele estava tentando esconder alguma coisa dela e apesar de estar se saindo maravilhosamente bem, ela ia saber. Assim que as carícias dele cessassem ela falaria... Mas depois.

Kaoru (sufocada pela boca dele colada a sua) – Ken...shin... Por que esta tentando fazer com que eu não entre...

        Ela não precisou terminar, pois ele percebeu que havia falhado miseravelmente. 

Kaoru: - O que foi? – perguntou, tentando descobrir o porquê dele estar parado olhando-a fixamente. – Deixe-me passar! Agora eu estou é mais do que curiosa para saber. – como não retirou seu corpo da frente do da garota, ele o empurrou com toda a força para o lado.

Kenshin: - Oroororo...

               Fazendo um grande barulho, abre aquilo que separa o recinto do corredor externo da casa. 

               Não acreditou no que viu.

               Eles haviam dormido juntos, para não dizer coisa pior. Kenshin estava tentando esconder isso dela...

               Adentra no local e encara-os dormindo, um nos braços do outro, cada um com um sorriso enorme, estavam felizes sem dúvida nenhuma e mostrava-se feliz por eles. Mas alguém tinha que mostrar o lado ruim do feito e ela o faria.

Kaoru: - Kitsune! – com os braços cruzados e o pé direito batendo no chão. – Kitsune, acorde!

Kitsune (esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos) – Kaoru? Que horas são? Por que estas me chamando tão cedo? – ao apoiar-se com a outra mão do peito de alguém, impôs mais força do que o indicado.

Sano: - Ahhh!

Kitsune: - Galinho? O que fazes aqui? 

Sano: - Já te esqueceste? E eu que achei que tivesse significado alguma coisa...

Kitsune: - Nós fizemos? – ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça – Achei que estivesse sonhando...- corando.

Sano: - Posso te garantir que todas às vezes foram bem reais... 

Kaoru (interrompendo) – Ei, vocês dois!

Kitsune (puxando o lençol para se cobrir) – Ah!!! Kaoru!!! – olhando para Sanosuke – Diga-me que é um pesadelo. – ele negou com a cabeça. – Olá Kaoru!!

Sano: - Não puxe todas as cobertas! Ou fique bem quietinha aí! – ela desculpou-se com ele.

Kaoru (explodindo de raiva) – Parem de me ignorar! Muito bonito, senhorita! Se é que eu posso te chamar de senhorita ainda...- viu o semblante da prima começar a ficar com um aspecto assassino – Eu preocupada contigo o tempo todo e tu aqui! Fazendo depravações com o Sanosuke! 

Kitsune: - Nossa! Muito obrigada pela preocupação. E, bem... eu não diria que eu fiz depravações com o Galinho – Sanosuke sorri ao ouvir isso – E aparentemente... – a garota analisa Kaoru -...o que tu estavas fazendo? Estas com o kimono aberto e o cabelo solto... Estavas fazendo depravações com o senhor Himura?

Sano: - Hahahahahaha. Coitado do Kenshin...

Kaoru: - O que queres dizeres com isso, seu idiota? – o ignorando – Kitsune... Já pensaste na besteira que fizeste? O que o teu pai irá dizer se souber? A tua vida estará arruinada... Imagine o castigo. Esse ato impensado te trará várias conseqüências! E se engravidares? E se acontecer algo pior?

Kitsune: - Kaoru! De agora em diante não me importa mais o que vai acontecer. O meu pai não vai conseguir que eu sacrifique mais nada que eu goste muito por causa dele, eu já fiz isso várias vezes. Eu sei que o que fiz me trará conseqüências, porém, realmente não é algo que eu quero pensar agora. Não vamos ficar supondo coisas que ainda não aconteceram. Que mania de colocar a carroça na frente dos bois!

Kaoru: - O quê? Hahahahaha. Quem me falou isso? Eu não ouvi! Ah! Deve ser aquela que tem a noite de núpcias antes do casamento...

Kitsune: - Olha aqui, Kaoru. Não admito que fales assim comigo! Sou maior de idade, mais velha do que tu...

Kaoru (interrompendo) – E mais desmiolada! Por favor... Sabedoria não se mede por idade e sim pelos atos. Além do mais não creio que uma pessoa de dezenove anos saiba muito mais do que eu.

Sano (se metendo na briga) – Dezenove? Nossa... Eu não sabia! Temos a mesma idade!

Kaoru ficou de queixo caído. – Como não sabias? Viu quando eu falo mal! Depois não tenho razão...

          Kenshin, após recuperar-se do empurrão da garota, resolve entrar no lugar para ver o que estava acontecendo. Encontrou a moça de olhos azuis tentando estrangular Sanosuke enquanto a outra jovem tentava cobrir-se e separá-los ao mesmo tempo. Era uma cena ri-dí-cu-la. Decidiu interferir.

Kenshin (segurando Kaoru pelos cabelos) – Koishii, não achas que estas exagerando? – ela lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

Sano: - E aí garanhão? Como foi com a Jou-chan? – perguntou vendo o estado completamente desalinhado.

Kenshin: - Oro! Este servo não... Não é nada do que estás pensando, Sano.

Sano: - Eu não estou pensando, estou enxergando. E além do mais a Jou-chan fica dando falsas lições de moral aqui, mas estava tirando o atraso do Kenshin!

Kenshin: - Orororororo... Não!

Kaoru: - Não é nada disso! Não inverta a situação!

Sano: - Hahahahaha, é verdade, admita!.

           A dona da casa enfureceu-se. Puxou o ruivo pelo braço e disse que ele dormiria no quarto dela hoje, todavia não sem antes ressaltar que seria em futons separados. Ela no dela, e ele no da prima. Eles que ficassem ali juntos e que arcassem com as conseqüências do que fizeram.

***************************************

             Longos cabelos negros adornavam o travesseiro de uma cama. Ao seu lado misturavam-se a eles mechas de claríssimos cabelos louros. O homem, envolto pelo sono, trazia seus olhos fechados, tornando impossível vislumbrar o divino azul que os compunham. A face estava totalmente relaxada e o seu corpo descansando de lado enquanto um de seus braços acomodavam-se sobre a barriga da mulher do seu  lado.

            Esta, estranhamente, não havia se entregado a sonhos ou pesadelos. Permanecia acordada... Recordando dos lábios que pôde, hoje, mais uma vez sentir o gosto. E como ela sentiu falta disso! Questão era, como ela havia conseguido passar tanto tempo longe dele?

           Ouviu uma breve e "surda" batida na porta de seu quarto no luxuoso hotel do centro da cidade. Cuidadosamente colocou o braço do belo loiro que dormia ao seu lado sobre a cama vazia. Levantou-se e uma camisola de seda e fitas caiu sobre o corpo da mulher. Dirigindo-se até o seu hobby, vestiu-o e foi atender a porta. Já sabia quem era, ela o esperava.

Mulher: - Que bom que chegaste! Eu estava o esperando! 

Voz: - Senhora Stwart...

Mulher (interrompendo) – Megumi, Hirome. Eu já te falei...- levou uma das suas mãos aos cabelos negros do rapaz, que ao senti-la sobre o seu rosto, fechou seus olhos verdes.

Hirome: - Perdão, Megumi. Eu sei que estavas me esperando e desculpe pela demora... Contudo, valeu a pena. Consegui o que querias saber...

Megumi: - É mesmo? E então...

Hirome: - Aconteceu.

Megumi: - O Crista de Galo é rápido mesmo, hein? Mas estou curiosa... Como ficaste sabendo?

Hirome: - Além dele levá-la para o próprio quarto e não sair, por causa da discussão que aconteceu...

Megumi: - Discussão?

Hirome: - Sim... Parece que a outra Kamiya pegou-os no flagra!

Megumi! – Hahahahah. Essa eu queria ver... Thank you, darlin. – deu uma rápida piscadela para ele.

Hirome: - Disponha... Megumi...

Megumi: - Agora deixe-me voltar. Meu marido esta dormindo e logo sentirá minha falta. Good Night. – fechou a porta para o rapaz e ele logo foi embora.

             Ao dirigir-se para a cama novamente, encontrou o marido acordado. Perguntou a ela o que havia ido fazer no corredor àquela hora, fato que ela respondeu com um sorriso que haviam se enganado quando bateram. Ele sorriu para a esposa e a beijou, para logo em seguida cair no sono.

     _"Esta na hora de eu começar a agir"_ – pensou a mulher raposa antes de adormecer nos braços do esposo.

CONTINUA.... 

                 E aí? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado dele tanto quanto eu de escrever. Particularmente, fiquei muito feliz ao terminar este capítulo, eu estava penando com ele por causa da minha falta de tempo, até pensei que não conseguiria finalizá-lo...Bem, mas parece que alguém resolveu começar a agir...O que será que ela irá aprontar? Mistério...Hahahaha brincadeira. Se quiser saber o que vai acontecer, espere este mesmo fic, com esta mesma autora, só não sei o tempo ~_~Sorry...

             Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos!

             Primeiramente a **Rae **(obrigada por revisar para mim, mais uma vez! E sim, o galinho pode ser muito quente mesmo, ainda mais na minha mão! ^_~) e a **Liara** que leram este capítulo antes e me deram suas opiniões.

             **Ana Paula**: Que bom que gostaste do último capítulo e do desempenho de alguém...Espero a tua opinião!  

            **Chibi Lua** : Mais uma vez obrigada pela ajuda e pelos toques no último capítulo foram realmente muito importantes!  E o Galinho é meu!

            **Sa:** Realmente a minha mente não é das melhores...corrigindo, a minha mente é doentia! Que imagina cada coisa! Oro! Sem comentários!

            **Bianca:**  Estamos nos desencontrando, mas esta aqui o capítulo que me perguntaste! Foi tudo muito rápido sim, para agora começar os problemas! Espero que goste deste capítulo!

            **Isa:** Continuas sumida, guria! Quanto tempo! XD Entra na net para a gente conversar! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da apresentação do galinho! Espero saber o que achaste deste capítulo!

           Diana: Minha irmãzinha...pois é...as aparências enganam...Realmente, fui eu quem escreveu aquilo. Até eu mesmo custo a acreditar que tive coragem!

            **Yume**:  Esta aqui o capítulo que eu já tinha comentado contigo! Espero que goste...

    Beijos para a minha amiga Kath, que leu algumas cenas antes e também me deu a sua opinião. Murilo, obrigada pelo review!

       Beijos a todos!

 Até o próximo capítulo!!!

DAI


	11. Noiva

            Olá para todos como vão? ^___^

            Viva!!! Vamos festejar o um aninho do fic!! Parabéns, parabéns!! Eu trabalhei rápido neste capítulo, porque eu queria que ele fosse um especial de aniversário! ^_^ Espero que gostem dele, embora eu tenha uma leve desconfiança que não...mas tudo bem...como diz um grande filósofo da televisão brasileira: "Faz parte!" XD

            Eu juntamente com este fic também faço aniversário como escritora! Há exatamente um ano eu começava incomodá-los com as minhas maluquices! ^_^ Espero que eu possa comemorar muitos aniversários ainda na presença de vocês! Obrigada pelo apoio, tenham certeza que ele é fundamental.

             Quanto ao conteúdo do capítulo em si eu devo dizer que era algo que eu planejava há muito tempo escrever. Espero que tenha ficado bom e que não tenha ficado muito estúpido...fazer o quê? Olhem o grande ser criativo que escrever...¬_¬

             Infelizmente, Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Tudo é do egoísta do Watsuki...Que cria uma história dessas, deixa matarem o Kenshin e a Kaoru daquele modo...e simplesmente não faz nada... Sem falar que assim não dá nem para matar a dita raposa...bem, não definitivamente. Que coisa! Pelo amor de Deus...é de madrugada...Não leiam isso e vão direto ao capítulo, sim? XDD                                                                                 

**                                                                                Capítulo 11**

**                                                                                   Noiva...**

O reflexo mostrava cada vez mais um homem impecável: vestido rigorosamente de acordo com os padrões da sociedade ele apenas acabava de apertar a gravata borboleta que daria um toque requintado ou seu traje amaronsado. As mexas rebeldes do seu cabelo estavam completamente alinhadas deixando seu semblante mais que visível. Após arrumar o terno mais algumas vezes sorriu para a imagem que se formava no espelho. Agora tudo estava perfeitamente como ele gostava.

              Seus olhos azulados, deram mais uma longa olhada para si mesmo refletido. Não que ele fosse convencido, isso ele nunca havia sido, mas não podia negar que era um homem de presença, que chama a atenção...e por que não dizer bonito? Sim, ele era bonito. Encontrava-se nos padrões perfeitos de beleza ocidental. Contudo, se ele era bom para a mulher, fez questão de ressaltar, em todos os sentidos, era bem apessoado, tinha dinheiro, bens, posição, estudo...por que sempre pareceu que a esposa ficava de certo modo distante dele? Não era algo que ela demonstrava, era algo que ele sentia...

                Pela última vez olhou para si e deu uma longa suspirada, hoje ele não trabalharia no consultório nem teria reuniões a respeito das novas descobertas da Medicina. Meditando sobre o que fazer, um sorriso gentil surgiu dentre seus lábios quando se recordou da menina Kamiya. Ela estava bela. Lembrou-se de quando o pai da moça a ofereceu, em sigilo é claro, em matrimônio para ele. A jovem era muito nova, e ele gentilmente recusou, dizendo que tinha certeza que ela acharia alguém que amasse e só assim se ela se casaria...Tomado por recordações Richard, então, decidiu fazer uma visita a Kitsune. 

              Dando mais uma rápida olhada no cômodo do hotel, ele percebe mais uma vez algo que já sabia: sua senhora havia saído e ele não tinha a menor idéia de onde ela poderia estar...Aliás, desde que ele anunciou que voltaria ao Japão por alguns dias ela mostrava-se estranha...Cheia de segredos e toda misteriosa. Parecia que ele nem a conhecia mais...ou melhor...às vezes ele pensava que não conhecia a pessoa com quem casou. Todavia, sempre quando ele suspeitava de algo e começava pensar sobre estes assuntos ela o fazia esquecer rapidamente por meio de carícias, lindas palavras e próprio corpo dela cheio de curvas. Sim, ela o enlouquecia. E fazia isso muito bem...

              Absorto em tais pensamentos, Richard Stwart descia as majestosas escadas e chegava no saguão do local. Pediu aos rapazes que ficavam na portaria que avisassem Megumi de sua saída, caso ela chegasse. Dando-lhes uma gorjeta acompanhada de um sorriso, despediu-se e se dirigiu ao dojo Kamiya.

***************************************  

                Kaoru vagarosamente deixou que a luz invadisse suas pupilas ao abrir os olhos. Após espreguiçar-se demoradamente olhou para o lado para acordar a prima, com certeza já deveria passar das dez da manhã haviam dormido demais graças ao festival...Espere! Festival, Kenshin a beijando no meio da rua, Kitsune nua sobre o Sanosuke...Deus! Não era um pesadelo o que tinha acontecido ontem...hoje aliás, mais cedo. Bem, nem tudo havia sido horrível...enrubesceu ao recordar-se dos toques ávidos do ruivo...eles poderiam ter? Poderiam. Encolheu-se mais no futon e encarou o lado em que o andarilho estaria repousando...

             Não havia ninguém lá. O futon estava arrumado, muito melhor do que a prima tivesse o feito. O homem de olhos ametistas sempre acordava cedo e hoje apesar de tudo não fora diferente.

              Apesar de estar acordada a coisa que ela menos queria era levantar. A jovem estava com pressentimentos de que algo aconteceria hoje. Esperava que estivesse errada, ou melhor, ela queria estar errada.

               Decidiu lutar contra a preguiça e a vontade de ficar deitada ali até ter a devida coragem para enfrentar o dia e tudo o que viria depois do que havia acontecido. Levantou-se demoradamente do futon e espreguiçou-se novamente. Escolheu um kimono de tons avermelhados e tirou o yukata. 

Kenshin (entrando no quarto) - Koishii...Eu vim avisá-la...- vendo Kaoru seminua – Ororororo....

Kaoru (com a face completamente vermelha) - Kenshin!!! – ela escondeu-se com o tecido leve do traje que estava anteriormente – Saia daqui!!!

Kenshin (sem jeito) - Mas Koishii...Eu vim avisar que...

Kaoru (gritando)- Saia AGORA! – disse começando a jogar nele o que ela achava pela frente.

Kenshin - Orororo...- se esquivando – Até mais...- finalmente retirando-se. 

*****************************************

                     Sanosuke encontrava-se acordado há algumas horas, porém apesar disso mantia-se estático para não acordar a figura que repousava tranqüilamente sobre o seu peito. Depois do escândalo que a mestra substituta do estilo Kamiya havia feito eles não conseguiram mais dormir. A jovem que estava com ele ficou pensativa, como se tentando adivinhar o que aconteceria depois daquilo que fizeram juntos. Aliás, ele não cansava de pensar em como seus corpos encaixavam-se perfeitamente...em como ele gostava daquela mulher e em como ele gostaria de ficar com ela. 

                   Ele era um idiota. Estava apaixonado de novo, mas dessa vez ele apenas esperava que tudo fosse diferente. Enfim, esperava que sua vida não fosse feita de desgraças...ele não queria passar mais uma vez por nada do que passou antes da chegada da moça. 

                  Levou suas mãos a cintura da garota que ainda dormia graciosamente em uma atitude possessiva, como se isso fosse impedir que nenhuma das besteiras, sim porque eram besteiras, que se passava na mente dele se concretizasse. A Raposa estava na cidade e alguma coisa ela faria, pois com certeza ela não se deu satisfeita pelo o que aconteceu no festival. 

                  Repentinamente, a garota sobre começa a se mexer...movimenta levemente os braços e estica os dedos para depois colocar de novo onde estava anteriormente. Levemente ela ergue a cabeça e encontra-o já desperto. Somente os românticos falavam que uma mulher poderia estar sempre linda. Os cabelos mais desalinhados do que estavam não poderiam...os olhos maravilhosos dela inchados, porém ele não se importava. Queria estar sempre com ela, acordar com ela e até mesmo ver o que ela faz para ficar sempre do jeito que ele gosta. 

                   A jovem de olhos mel leva uma de suas mãos até a face dele. Apenas o contato com aquela pele era esplendoroso...e como ele adorava tocá-la, senti-la perto...senti-la dele. Somente dele. Sano, então, fechou os olhos para apreciar devidamente o toque...a carícia dela. 

Kitsune (sorrindo) – Bom dia, meu querido. – falou enquanto passava, agora, as costas da mão na bochecha dele.

Sano (abrindo os olhos e a encarando) – Bom dia, minha linda Gatinha. Dormiste bem?

Kitsune: - É...até que dormi. O meu travesseiro não estava muito confortável. 

Sano: - O que disseste? Estás reclamando de mim...garanto que se eu fosse um gordo pançudo...

Kitsune (colocando o dedo indicar sobre os lábios dele) – Psiu...Não diga besteira! Eu estava brincando apenas...dormi muito bem, como há muito tempo eu não dormia...Senti-me segura, me senti querida, me senti amada...E nada de gordo pançudo! Se não eu te largo! E além do mais...Eu não tenho o que reclamar de ti...nada mesmo. 

Sano: - Que bom...eu já sabia que eu era lindo. 

Kitsune (inconformada) – Abrir a boca para gente pretensiosa dá nisso mesmo...invés de eu ficar quieta...mas não! Agora será que poderias soltar a minha cintura? Estás me apertando demais.

Sano (divertindo-se com a reação dela) – Ontem tu não reclamaste. Pelo contrário...adorava quando eu te apertava contra o meu fabuloso corpo...

Kitsune (ficando brava) – Solte-me! 

Sano (rolando e a colocando sob si) – Não. – vendo que ela virava o rosto para fitá-lo. – Acho que vou procurar a Raposa para ver se ela fica feliz em me ver...

Kitsune (descontrolada) – Não te atreva! Eu te transformo em um eunuco antes! Aí eu quero ver se ela vai ficar feliz em te ver...   

Sano: - Que mulher mais violenta eu fui arrumar...- vendo que a expressão dela tornava-se cada vez mais assassina-...mas também é bem fogosa...e linda...perfeita.

Kitsune (corada) – Pare com isso.

                      Ele a segurou fortemente pelos ombros e os dois ficaram encarando-se fixamente. Sanosuke, então foi vagarosamente aproximando seus lábios dos dela até...

Kaoru (entrando no quarto sem avisar) – Muito bem casal de pombinhos, hora de levantar.

                    Rapidamente os dois olharam assustados para Kaoru que tinha gritado e logo em seguida colocado as mãos sobre a boca virando-se de costas pra eles. Olharam novamente um para outro entendendo o motivo do brado  e o homem de olhos castanhos saiu logo de cima da garota.  

Kitsune (sentando-se no futon envolta por em fino lençol) – O que foi, Kaoru?

Kaoru (ficando de frente para eles) – O senhor Stwart está aí...ele chegou até mesmo antes de eu acordar, mas o Kenshin já fazia companhia a ele. Se vista ele gosta muito de ti, Kitsune. Certamente, veio te fazer uma visita. E saiam logo deste quarto! Até parece que são recém casados...Sanosuke, tu estás cômico escondendo-se atrás da minha prima.

Sano: - Invejosa. Teve a chance com o Kenshin e não aproveitou...agora ela acorda desse jeito. Ele é meio lerdo Jou-chan, mas aposto que ele estava louco para tirar o atraso contigo.

Kaoru: - Estás achando que sou igual a Kitsune? Por falar nisso ela também deve ter tirado o teu atraso, não?

Kitsune: - Hei Kaoru! O que quer dizer com isso?

Sano: - Se fosses como a minha Gatinha poderia ser mais feliz e menos parecida com uma velha amargurada... Deve ser por isso que ele não se animou...E respondendo a tu pergunta: não...ela ainda vai precisar de muito tempo para me saciar...

Kaoru: - Repita isso se for homem, Sanosuke!

Kitsune: - Saia daqui, Kaoru. Vá para lá enquanto nos vestimos que já estamos indo...

Sano: - Isso mesmo. Nos deixe aqui. Ande! Deixe o todo poderoso deus com a mulher dele.

Kaoru: - Ah claro...como quiser, DEUS. Vou me juntar à visita e ao homem ainda possuído. 

Sano (fazendo sinal para ela ir embora) – Exatamente...e agora nos deixe.   

           Após a saída da moça de olhos azuis, o ex-membro do Sehikoutai puxou-a mulher que estava deitada com ele e perguntou onde estavam antes de serem interrompidos. Ela apenas sorriu e puxou-o para perto de si dando-lhe um beijo arrebatador.

Kitsune (rindo da cara de espanto dele) – Estava me devendo um bom dia decente e além do mais era isso que querias, não era?

Sano: - Adorei o cumprimento. E sim...era isso que eu queria...embora..

Kitsune (se fazendo de desentendida) -  Sim eu sei, embora precisemos levantar para sair.

Sano: - Não era isso que eu tinha pensando.

Kitsune (maliciosamente) – Eu sei. Porém, agora me dê licença. Eu quero receber o Richard – vendo a cara de emburrado que ele fazia – E não faça essa cara, galinho. Depois eu te digo se acertei o que tinhas pensando. – piscando para ele.

               Kitsune levantou-se enquanto ele permaneceu deitado. Ele munido de olhares devoradores apenas a observava deixando a garota completamente sem jeito.

**************************************

            Kaoru e Richard algum tempo já conversavam, ao passo que Kenshin havia os abandonado momentaneamente para fazer o almoço. O médico inglês sem duvida alguma era um homem muito inteligente e agradável sem falar que era bonito. Há muito tempo eles estavam tendo uma ótima interação, falavam sobre tudo, menos Medicina que ele havia pedido que aquele dia queria esquecer um pouco o assunto. A jovem apenas concordou e falou que dá próxima vez que viesse ao Japão com mais tempo ela mesma o ensinaria kenjujitsu. Ele apenas agradeceu com um lindo sorriso para ela.

" Megumi tirou a sorte grande casando com este homem" - pensou Kaoru ainda brava com Sanosuke.

            Porém via que ele não olhava mais para ela. Seus olhos mais azuis do que qualquer coisa que havia visto estavam fixos em um outro ponto do dojo. Ele levantou-se. Ela olhou para o mesmo lado em que ele perdera seus olhos. Era a prima que estava chegando. E ela não tinha nem ao menos trocado a roupa que estava no festival. Como ela era descuidada...Parecia querer que todos soubessem o que tinha acontecido.

Kitsune (sorrindo) – Bom dia!

Richard (indo de encontro a ela e beijando-lhe a mão) – Good morning miss Kamiya! 

Kitsune: - Como vai senhor Stwart? 

Richard (oferecendo o braço para acompanhá-la até o alpendre do dojo onde estava Kaoru) – Muito bem, menina Kamiya! Tirei um dia de folga e aproveitar para visitá-la. Espero não ter atrapalhado algo...Mas e a senhorita como estás?

Kaoru (se metendo) – Não imagina. O senhor não atrapalhou NADA, não é Kitsune?

Kitsune (querendo pegar a prima pelo pescoço) – Claro que não. Eu nunca estive tão bem, senhor.

            O inglês apenas observa-as. Elas se davam muito bem apesar do tempo que ficaram separadas. E além do mais, beleza neste caso deveria ser de família, porque Kaoru também era muito bonita. Se não fosse o tom dos olhos e o corte de cabelo...elas poderiam se passar por gêmeas. Pensando em tudo isso ele começou a sorrir ao passo de que elas duas estavam soltando faíscas pelos olhos. 

            Enrubesceram em seguida e pediram desculpas pela cena dando uma desculpa idiota em que ele fingiu acreditar. Algo que ele também não compreendia era o porque da ex-pupila estar com o mesmo traje da noite anterior...Ela havia trazido tanta coisa para cá, conquanto a curiosidade fosse grande ele não perguntaria, seria uma falta de educação com a jovem e também ele era discreto demais para com assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito.

Richard: - Estás apaixonada, menina Kamiya?

Kitsune (não entendendo a pergunta) – Por que me perguntas isso, senhor? E por favor..poderias parar de me chamar de menina? Eu já cresci com o senhor mesmo pode ver.

Richard: - Well..eu vejo fogo em seus olhos e uma alegria que eu nunca havia visto, não achas senhorita Kamiya? – diz virando-se para Kaoru que apenas observava tudo. 

Kaoru: - Sim...fogo demais. – olhando para a prima.

Richard: - Viste? Até a tua prima concorda comigo. Eu apenas pararei de chamá-la de menina se não me chamares mais de senhor.

          Os olhos de cor de mel dela apenas brilharam mais e ela sorriu assentindo com a cabeça. Seu ex-professor era muito gentil mesmo. E os anos apenas o deixava mais carinhoso, inteligente e belo. Recordou-se de quando pequena, da paixão platônica que sentiu por ele. Pelo visto ele nunca chegou a saber e isso era muito bom. Não queria constranger ninguém e sim apenas evitar algumas confusões. O seu namorado era ciumento. Seus olhos brilharam ainda mais ao lembrar-se de Sanosuke. 

Richard (vendo a expressão sonhadora da moça) – Não há duvidas que está apaixonada.

Kaoru (concordando) – Realmente, não.

Richard: - Isso vale para a senhorita também. Eu percebi o modo de como olhava para o senhor Himura. Formam um lindo casal.   

****************************************

                Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, vestida com longo vestido verde escuro ocidental aproximava-se do dojo Kamiya. Faziam muitos anos que ela não entrava ali...Como estaria tudo? Como a receberiam? Porém, ao fitar demoradamente a entrada do mesmo sentiu que o tempo não passara. Que ela nunca havia saído dali e que agora os visitaria e quem sabe acabasse dando em cima do ex-retalhador. 

              Sorriu ao lembrar-se disso.

               A dona do local ficava uma verdadeira fera quando ela fazia este tipo de brincadeiras. Este era o tempo em ela apesar de trabalhar muito era feliz, não que ela fosse infeliz com o marido agora. Isso não. Porém, tinha algo mais que a fazia ter a felicidade plena. Era o lutador...e isso ela não tinha mais, entretanto teria de volta, faria o possível para que aquela menina tola não se colocasse entre eles. Aqueles músculos todos, aquele corpo tinha dona...e essa dona era única e exclusivamente ela: _Megumi Takani_ Stwart.  

              Ele bem que poderia ter ido com ela para a Inglaterra e assim eles continuarem a relação deles. Todavia ele tem muitos princípios e não aceitou o modo e o motivo pelo qual foi trocado e muito menos participar de uma suposta vida dupla que ela teria: à noite ela era a típica esposa que todo o homem quer ter e à tarde quando o marido saísse para trabalhar ela seria a mulher mais extraordinariamente ardente que o lutador de rua poderia ver.

              Seria uma vida mais que perfeita. O marido de tão estúpido jamais descobriria e ela sempre teria o amante.            

             Acordou dos seus devaneios e parou de fitar a placa do lugar. Decididamente resolveu entrar. Aquilo tudo terminaria ali. A menina já havia o tido por uma noite para saber como ele era insaciável e isso era mais do que suficiente. Ela já tinha decidido tudo terminaria hoje. 

              Com passos largos e firmes chegou logo no pátio do dojo e fitou as figuras que estavam lá sentadas: a maldita garota com a mesma roupa do dia anterior, Sanosuke ao lago dela com um braço envolto nos ombros dela trajando a roupa branca de sempre, Kaoru com um kimono em tons de vermelho e o marido. Espere! O que o marido estaria fazendo lá? Bem, não importava. Isso não estragaria os planos dela, pelo contrário pareceria mais natural ainda. Sem querer ele acabou ajudando-a a acabar com a vida de sua pupila favorita.

              Aproximou-se de todos. O homem de cabelos dourados assim que a viu deixou escapar um lindo sorriso. Ele estava feliz por ver a mulher amada perto de si mais uma vez. Os demais viraram para ver o que Richard encarava de modo tão fixo e viram de quem se tratava. 

              Era a Raposa. A maldita Raposa pensaram Kitsune e o homem ao seu lado.

Megumi (dando um rápido beijo no esposo) – Olá, dear. Não pensei que fosse encontrá-lo aqui!

Richard: - Nem eu, darling. E isso me deixou muito feliz.

Kitsune (levantando-se) – Desculpe-me Richard, mas eu vou me retirar um instante. -_" Eu não suporto a cara desta mulher_"_-_Se me dão licença, mais tarde eu volto.

Sano (dando a mão para ela) – Eu te acompanho.

             O que eles pensavam que estavam fazendo? Ela não deixaria os dois retirarem-se.

Megumi: - Oh! Por favor, fiquem! Até parecem que estão indo embora, porque eu cheguei.

Kitsune (cinicamente) – Não imagina. – _"Claro que é sua vaca!"  - sentou-se de novo no lugar onde ela estava com Sanosuke do seu lado._

Kaoru (sem saber o que fazer) – Mas então! Quanto tempo, Megumi! Como estás?

Megumi: - Muito bem, Kaoru. E como vai o Kenshinzinho? 

          Kaoru a olha com fúria, enquanto ela apenas ria copiosamente. O médico inglês não entende nada, todavia, mesmo assim sorri para a discussão que se formaria. A esposa era muito espirituosa.

Megumi (sentando-se ao lado do inglês) – Então pararam de conversar? Do que estavam falando?

Richard: - Love...

Megumi: - Hum...amor..e quem era a vítima da conversa?

Richard: - A menina...digo, a jovem Kamiya.

Megumi (olhando para Kitsune e Sanosuke) – Realmente, eles parecem muito apaixonados...

Richard (surpreso) – Como adivinhaste?

Megumi: - Está estampado no rosto deles, dear. –sorrindo maldosamente.

           O ambienta mostrava-se pesado. Ninguém respondia a mulher, nem mesmo Kaoru que havia parado com as alfinetas e indiretas. A presença dela ali não eram bem vinda e ela sabia disso. No entanto, era exatamente isso que deixava tudo mais excitante, mais arrasador...Decidiu ser direta, sucinta. Ser a protagonista, ou a antagonista da cena, não importava. 

           Ela não esperaria mais para agir. Tinha durado demais.

Megumi (puxando assunto) – Falando em amor...Como vai o casamento, menina?

           A jovem de olhos cor de topázio arregalo-os em seguida. Como ela se atreveu a revelar o que a atormentava todo esse tempo? Como ela podia fazer isso? Como ela podia usar um golpe tão baixo? Como? Por quê? Lágrimas começaram a surgir de seus olhos. Ninguém sabia que era esse o motivo que a deixava dormir em paz. Sanosuke nem sonhava. E agora essa galinácea vestida de raposa se achava no direito de revelar algo tão..pessoal ? Ela deveria ter pensado nesta possibilidade, a madrasta dela sempre falava muito bem da senhora Stwart. Ela deveria saber que as duas eram iguais e não prestavam. 

           Neste momento em diante ela sofreria por isso. 

           Queria gritar que era mentira, que era invenção, que era uma intriga para separá-la de Sano, porém como poderia? 

           Era verdade. 

           A jovem estava de casamento marcado e tentava desesperadamente fugir. O pai dela a obrigava de complô com a segunda esposa a casar  com um aristocrata poderoso da Inglaterra, muito ligado a rainha e que em breve poderia receber um título de nobreza elevando ainda mais o prestígio de uma família estrangeira lá. 

            Ela não queria. Nunca quis. Isso importava a alguém? Não. Ninguém se compadecia dela, ela era filha de uma mulher já morta, enterrada e esquecida pelo pai. Sem falar que era a enteada incomoda e inconveniente para a inglesa arrogante que era a mulher de seu pai, agora. Nessas horas tudo o que queria era o colo da mãe, para que ela a salvá-se do sacrifício que estavam impondo. Por isso, ela quis is voltar ao Japão, para ficar com a prima e ter um tempo para pensar no que fazer, apesar de só pensar em fugir e não ser achada por aquele que a tinha, bem ou mal, a trazido ao mundo. 

              Só que ela não poderia mais fugir. Tinha encontrado alguém. Tinha encontrado o amor. Tinha encontrado algo que ela nunca pensou que viria na vida desgraçada dela. Tinha encontrado aquilo que sempre achou que faltava no seu ser e entregou-se completamente. A sua alma e corpo pertenciam a aquele homem ao lado dela. 

             Entretanto, agora ela não sabia mais o que fazer. Tudo poderia acabar ali, tudo o que ela havia se apegado, tudo o que ela mais amava...a pessoa que ela mais se importava...

Sano (segurando-a entre seus braços para que ela lhe desse atenção) – Gatinha! – vendo que ela não voltava – Kitsune! Responda-me! Olhe para mim! Por favor, diz que é mentira dela!! Mostre-me alguma reação. Fala alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus! Estás me assustando!

             Sanosuke estava em pânico. Que história era aquela que a raposa havia inventado de casamento? A prima de Kaoru tinha dono. E era ele. Somente ele. Contudo, ele não obteria nenhuma reação dela, por que ela não falou que era invenção? Por quê? Não poderia ser verdade. Ela não poderia ser casada. Caso contrário, por que teria se envolvido com ele? E o pior...deixar chegar aonde chegou. Atos mais íntimos que um homem e uma mulher poderiam praticar, eles praticaram. Uniram-se. 

              _"Só falta ser verdade." – sua mente gritava._

               Só mais uma vez. Somente mais uma vez, ele teria sido enganado. Teria feito papel de idiota em mais uma história. Ele não poderia ter tanto azar assim, poderia? 

               Sim poderia. E ele temia que fosse realmente verossimilhança o que aquela maldita mulher falava. 

               Estupefata.

               Era isso o que as feições de Kaoru mostravam a ele. Pelo jeito, a jovem de olhos azuis não sabia de nada e estava tão surpresa com as palavras de Megumi quanto o lutador. Era tudo invenção. Se que Kitsune fosse casada ela teria ficado sabendo, teria sido convidada ao menos por ela, já que o pai da garota nunca gostara muito dela. A moça estava com pena do amigo, ele estava transtornado, apavorado somente com a hipótese...

               Richard não podia crer no que a esposa tinha feito. Ele mesmo depois de não mais freqüentar a casa Kamiya não sabia disso. Como a mulher teve coragem de fazer algo tão...sórdido e mesquinho? Aqueles jovens mostravam um amor mais que comovente um pelo outro.  Será que era essa a mulher que ele se casou? Quanta coisa a mais não habitava naquela mente que ele nem sonhava? A atitude dela pareceu passional demais...até mesmo vingativa. 

               Ele se recusava a aceitar...

Sano (gritando) – Fala alguma coisa! Esboce alguma reação. Diga-me algo. – Kitsune encarava-o com o olhar vago, perdido em algum lugar que ele não tinha noção de onde era. – bateu no rosto dela, até surgir um fino filete de sangue dele – Eu estou ficando desesperado. Fale comigo, por favor...

          A moça apenas levou a mão fria e suada ao próprio sangue que sentiu escorrer na face. A atitude de Sanosuke tinha surpreendido a todos, porém a ex-médica era a única que sorria ao passo que os demais estavam perturbados demais. 

Kitsune (levando a mão suja de sangue ao semblante do lutador) – Dizer...o que eu posso dizer? – ela parecia desequilibrada.

Sano (tentando sorrir para ela) – A verdade, por favor. Somente ela.

Kitsune (virando o rosto para o lado) – Já conheces a verdade.

Sano (chorando) – Como pudeste fazer isso comigo? Como? Não tens coração? Não sentia nada quando eu te tocava? E ontem? Eu fui apenas uma aventura? Uma cobaia?  RESPONDA-ME MULHER!

           O que ela poderia dizer? Adiantaria falar que ele estava errado? Certamente não. Adiantaria dizer que ela o amava? Com certeza não.

Kitsune (tentando falar algo) – Galinho eu...

Sano (interrompendo-a gritando) – Não me chame assim! De agora em diante eu não quero que se dirija a mim com tamanha intimidade, vadia! Enganaste-me cruelmente. Como pôde? Deve ter se divertido muito nas minhas costas. Ah! Eu esqueci de perguntar...foi bom para ti? Aliás, quanto eu te devo?

            A garota tinha a face marejada em lágrimas. Como ele podia falar isso para ela? Nunca ninguém a tinha humilhado dessa forma. E como ele ousava chamá-la de prostituta? Sim, havia sido maravilhoso. Todavia, tudo morreria ali. Ela não merecia tanta felicidade, realmente. Deveria pagar. Pagar...por algo que nem ela mesma sabia o que era. 

            Olhou-o durante mais uns instantes fixamente. Bateu-lhe com força no rosto. Era mentira que ela era casada. Ela era apenas noiva. Noiva? Fazia alguma diferença agora? Não, não fazia. Neste instante Kitsune não queria que ele soubesse de mais nada. Coisas demais já haviam sido ditas por ele. Coisas que ela não perdoaria. 

            Era tarde demais para tentar arrumar o estrago.

Megumi (com um sorriso maquiavélico dentre os lábios) – Nossa! – fingindo que não sabia. – Vocês não sabiam disso? Desculpem-me, não era a minha intenção.     

Richard (não acreditando na falta de emoção da mulher) – Pare com isso, Megumi! Já chega! Cale essa boca e vamos embora! – todos olharam surpresos para o inglês que sempre se mostrava gentil. - Já falaste demais. 

Megumi (tendo soltar-se do marido que segurava seu braço) – Solte-me Richard! Eu tenho que ver isso...Aliás, eu tenho que dizer algo! Bem feito menininha...-olha para Sanosuke – Não sabem o quanto eu estou feliz...

Kaoru: - Feliz? Como pode, Megumi? Alguém não pode ser feliz vendo a infelicidade dos outros!

Megumi: - Sim, estou muito feliz....de vê-los novamente, é claro. 

Richard (surpreso com a atitude da mulher) – Não estou te reconhecendo...Onde está a mulher doce com quem me casei? Por favor, chega de escândalos...Vamos embora NOW!

            O homem de louros cabelos puxou fortemente pelo braço para se fazerem ausentes do dojo. Ele não queria causar mais confusão...Mais problemas para sua querida ex-aluna. Ela era como uma irmã para ele...uma irmã muito querida...não permitiria que ninguém, fizesse ela sofrer mais. Mesmo que se tratasse de sua senhora. Aliás, que ele cada vez mais se espantava de conhecer...Se soubesse que tudo isso aconteceria jamais teria retornado ao país do sol nascente de novo.

              Kenshin somente agora figurava no dojo do pátio. Ele tinha ouvido os gritos, no entanto como ele havia dito para a Kaoru na noite anterior...não interferiria. Isso era algo que eles deveriam resolver. A jovem de olhos próximos a turquesa havia presenciado a tudo e se metido. Ela tinha quebrado a promessa que havia feito a ele. Então, ele chamou-a dizendo que precisava de ajuda na cozinha. Realmente, era um absurdo, mas foi a única coisa que ele pensou no momento.

            Deixando assim os dois sozinhos.

            Sanosuke fitava-a com desdém. Parecia que todos aqueles sentimentos que ele dizia, ou menos, sentir por ela tinham evaporado...junto com as palavras daquela mulher.

             Kitsune havia sim, o enganado. Porém, nesse momento não tinha a mínima importância. À vontade que a garota tinha era se atirar em um navio qualquer e voltar o mais rápido possível para a Inglaterra...para oferecer-se aos leões em sacrifício. Eles não teriam uma bela surpresa quando descobrissem que ela não era mais pura. Que tinha sido violada. Que tinha entregado-se ao homem que amava...Provavelmente eles a castigariam...ou fariam algo pior. 

            Nada importava mais. 

Sano: - Diga alguma coisa...- ele ainda mostrava abalado.

Kitsune (finalmente o encarando com os olhos inchados e o sangue resvalando sobre seu rosto) - O que queres que eu diga? Que sinto muito? Não, isso eu não vou dizer. Não vou dizer que sinto muito por ter vivido os melhores dias da minha vida. Apenas posso dizer que sinto muito por teres descoberto assim...somente isso.

            O homem a olhava-a num misto de ódio e fúria. Se alguém tivesse batido nela, poderia considerar-se uma criatura morta. Entretanto, nenhum estranho havia a machucado. ELE a esbofeteou. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele alimentava uma cólera sem tamanha por ela, ele tinha uma vontade incontrolável de ir até a jovem e abraçá-la, confortá-lhe e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. O que era impossível...

Sano (levantando do lado dela) – Pretendias me contar que era casada?   

Kitsune: - Não. Porque, eu não sairia nunca mais deste país. Nem que o meu pai colocasse a Inglaterra inteira para vir atrás de mim. Eu não queria, mas agora que está tudo acabado...

Sano (inclinando-se até ele falou-lhe com uma voz assustadora perto do ouvido dela) - Quem disse que está tudo acabado?

Kitsune (arrepiando-se) – E não está?

Sano: - Idiota. Ainda tinha algum resquício de esperança? Pois a perca.

Kitsune (olhando fixamente para os olhos dele) – Quem disse que eu tinha? Assim que eu conseguir um navio, voltarei para a casa de meu pai.

Sano (não gostando do que ela havia falado) – Isso mesmo! Volte para o teu marido. Ele vai adorar saber que é corno...e que eu dormi com a mulher antes dele..        

             A moça bateu-lhe novamente na face. 

Kitsune: - Não me trate como se eu fosse uma vagabunda.

Sano: - Se não queria se tratada não poderia ter agido como uma. – ele segurou o braço dela que certamente viria contra o seu semblante mais uma vez. – E ainda queria que eu me casasse contigo...E o pior era que eu queria. Mas, não é possível com quem já se encontra casada, não é?

           Ele apenas segurava-a fortemente não conseguia afastar-se dela. Aqueles olhos...não podia admitir que não poderia ficar sem admirá-los...Aqueles lábios mordidos por ela mesma em sinal de nervosismo...Ele deveria ter problemas, porque depois de tudo ele ainda a queria.

           Kaoru apesar dos protestos de Kenshin volta ao pátio. Ela não poderia ficar impassível a situação que envolvia pessoas que ela gostava. Ao sair deu de cara com o belo homem segurando a prima pelo pulso e a outra mão na cintura dela. Será que tinham se reconciliado? Esperava que sim. Contudo...

Sano: - Hei Jou-chan! Vou pegar as minhas coisas no quarto do Kenshin. Estou dando um jeito de voltar para o albergue. Aqui eu não tenho mais condições de ficar.

Kitsune (olhando para a prima) – Eu também, Kaoru. Anteciparei minha volta para a Inglaterra. Poderia me acompanhar até o porto?

Kaoru: - Sim, Kitsune. Após o almoço nos vamos.

          Depois destas palavras, ele dirigiu-se até o lugar onde poucas horas atrás, estava nos braços da garota de olhos de mel...E desejou não ter levantando nunca do futon naquele dia...

          Após a saída dele, a moça jogou-se nos braços da prima buscando conforto. Ela havia sido forte até aquele momento...todavia, não agüentava mais. E assim, desabou emocionalmente e em lágrimas dentre os braços da prima.

CONTINUA...  

                Nossa...como eu estou triste com este capítulo. Só uma idiota como eu para chorar com algo que ela mesma escreve. Mas é a vida...~_~ A Raposa malévola entrou em ação e acabou com a relação do meu casalzinho. _ Quem ela pensa que é? Que mulherzinha mais...bem sem comentários. Pelo menos o Richard começou a ter uma idéia do que a esposa realmente é...Bem feito para ela. 

                E agora o que será que vai acontecer? O que será que a minha mente doentia vai inventar para os próximos capítulos? Por falar nisso...este fic está chegando ao final...somente mais alguns capítulos e fim. Esta sessão estará livre de mim por algum tempo, porque eu já tenho projetos novos mais do que desenvolvidos para Rurouni Kenshin.

              Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:

           **Rae**. Estou me superando e dando um jeito de me virar sozinha. Provavelmente este capítulo deve estar cheio de erros, mas tudo bem...a intenção é válida. Realmente, eu me diverti muito vendo o Kenshin e também e a Kaoru encontrar aqueles dois. O galinho estava quente...porém neste capítulo a cabeça dele esquentou demais...acho que deu curto...tadinho...informação demais. XD Obrigada pelo apoio e por ler uma certa cena antes.

             **Hime Hayashi**: Lia! Este capítulo não deu para ti ler antes, porque eu digo que o escrevi praticamente em um dia. XD Nossa! Nem eu acredito que consegui terminá-lo! E a Raposa...bem...ela estragou tudo...todavia, foi algo bem sutil. Ela ainda fará coisas piores! Eu garanto! ^_~

              **Ana Paula**:  O que não faz as férias para a gente atualizar fics logo, não? ^_~ Eu também estava com saudade de escrever...e isso sempre me deixou muito feliz. Obrigada pelo "linda, romântica e sensual" A Era já diria que eu sou hentai, mas tudo bem...XD A gente acostuma!

               **Sa**: Bem, bem eles separam-se. Agora, é só ver o que vai acontecer depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles...Esperamos que termine tudo bem, não? ^_~ Obrigada pelos parabéns.                                       

              **Lili-chan**: Lídia! Este capítulo saiu bem rápido, não? ^_~ Agradeço os elogios e fico feliz que já tenha se acostumado com a segunda pessoa, porque eu apenas escrevo com ela mesmo. Kenshin e Kaoru provavelmente apareceram mais nos outros capítulos...neste eu acho que tu sabes o porquê deles não aparecerem muito! ^_^

               **Sanssuni Maioki**: Obrigada pelo review. Espero que goste deste fic!

Beijos a todos...

Até o próximo capítulo!

DAI


End file.
